


История про финансовую пирамиду

by natoth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, POV First Person, автобиография, треш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: История о том, как автор едва не угодил в финансовую пирамиду. И о том, как помешанность на некоторых сериалах помешала ему это сделать.Бета: хочется житьСоавтор: М.А. Гарибальди





	1. Где мисс Морден приводит меня на собеседование в некое интересное заведение, именуемое пенсионным фондом "Поколение"

**Author's Note:**

> Это реальная история, некоторые имена настоящие, некоторые изменены.  
Автор извиняется за странный стиль повествования, но именно это и творилось в его голове, когда происходили описанные события. Да, можете считать автора сумасшедшим. :)  
Если вы думаете, что с вами никогда такого не случится, то вы ошибаетесь!
> 
> Ахтунг, предупреждения: треш, драма, экшен, блядский цирк и парад уродов, автобиография, куча непонятных аллюзий и откровенной шизофрении. Зато жизненно.
> 
> Также упоминаются персонажи из сериала "Вавилон 5" и "Зена - королева воинов".
> 
> Некоторые части этого опуса написаны моей подругой (Дон М.А. Гарибальди). Это как бы взгляд со стороны на то, что со мной творилось.
> 
> Пысы:послушать песню из эпиграфа можно тут:  
https://zaycev.net/pages/4365/436568.shtml?spa=true&trackId=436568
> 
> Благодарность: Тем читателям, которые махали помпонами, когда этот опус только создавался и выкладывался в бложике.
> 
> Огромный респект и уважуха, а также земной поклон героической бете, которая сумела за два (!!!) дня одолеть такое жирное макси!
> 
> А также моим друзьям, которые вынесли весь этот треш.  
И товарищам из финансовой пирамиды, которые многому научили глупого автора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Послушать песню можно вот тут:  
http://zaycev.net/pages/4365/436568.shtml

Вместо эпиграфа (да, весь этот текст был написан под эту песню):  
**Мара "Холодным мужчинам".**

  
_Они провожали_ _На тёмных машинах с охраной,_  
_Они заражали_  
_Своей болезнью странной_  
_К блестящему миру_  
_И к новым звёздным именам,_  
_К роскошным квартирам,_  
_Коллекционным винам._  
_Чадили сигары,_  
_Кальвары слили в бокалы._  
_Входили как випы_  
_В клубы закрытые._  
_Хотели небрежно_  
_Такую нежную_  
_На кожаных креслах_  
_Это неинтересно._  
_Холодным мужчинам — холодные женщины,_  
_Любовь в лимузинах расчётливо вечером,_  
_А я растерялась — по каплям не соберусь._  
_Горячей осталась. Послушать себя боюсь._  
_Они поднимали_  
_Такие темы дотемна,_  
_Они понимали_  
_Что между нами не война,_  
_Но пламя напрасно_  
_Я оценю, но не отдам_  
_Ни тела, ни счастья._  
_Холодным мужчинам — холодные женщины,_  
_Любовь в лимузинах расчётливо вечером,_  
_А я растерялась — по каплям не соберусь._  
_Горячей осталась. Послушать себя боюсь_  
_Холодным мужчинам_  
_Любовь в лимузинах,_  
_А я растерялась_  
_Горячей осталась._  
_Послушать себя..._  
_Холодным мужчинам — холодные женщины,_  
_Любовь в лимузинах расчётливо вечером,_  
_А я растерялась — по каплям не соберусь._  
_Горячей осталась. Послушать себя боюсь._  
_Боюсь._  
_Боюсь._

Наверное, это будет история о дружбе.  
Эти мысли никак не могут оставить меня в покое. Рассказать эту историю решила после вопроса, прочитанного во френдленте жж: «Что есть настоящий друг, и как его распознать?»  
Нельзя не вспомнить известную пословицу: «Друг познается в беде». И, если верить еще одной умной мысли, «чтобы узнать врага — надо разозлить его, вызвать на бой».  
В конце мая 2001 года мне представился уникальный шанс выяснить, кто же является для меня истинным другом. Неприятная была история, но кое-какие уроки я из нее все-таки вынесла. Кстати, именно тогда начали стремительно рваться эти ветхие ниточки. Да, именно тогда.

  
* * *

  
Как раз перед всеми этими событиями звонила я одной своей хорошей подруге и замечательному человеку — Григорию Иванычу. Да, вы не ослышались, ее зовут именно так. Почему у нее такое странное прозвище, расскажу как-нибудь в другой раз. Она замужем, двое детей, хлопот полон рот. Поэтому общаемся мы, в основном, по телефону, да и то раз в полгода. Поговорили, то да сё. И тут она упомянула о своем муже и о том, что его совсем недавно чуть не заманили в финансовую пирамиду. К счастью, он человек здравомыслящий и у него хватило силы отказаться, уйти оттуда до того, как все завертелось. Но в шоке он был сильном. Григорий Иваныч, мудрая женщина, в тот раз даже разрешила ему напиться, до того его трясло и колбасило. Заманил ее мужа в это болото его лучший друг. Естественно, муж поверил ему, потому и пошел туда…  
Вот и ко мне в мае подошла хорошая подруга, человек удивительно отзывчивый и добрый, и задала совершенно морденовский вопрос: «Что ты хочешь?» Я опешила. Подруга «Вавилон 5» не смотрела, поэтому ничего особенного в этом вопросе не видела. Нет, вопрос-то сам по себе всегда будет особенным, но... В моем мозгу уже тогда прозвенел тревожный сигнал, этакий _анти-теневой биппер_, но я не стала обращать на него внимания.  
Далее сюжет разыгрался в духе серии «Пророчества и предсказания». Я со смехом отмахивалась от ее глупых вопросов, а она продолжала их задавать. В тот момент я мысленно окрестила подругу «мисс Морден». Пожалуй, так и буду ее называть в дальнейшем.  
В конце концов, ей удалось перевести разговор в серьезное русло, и я сказала, что в данный момент мне хочется очень немногого: «получать столько денег, чтобы не чувствовать себя зависимым от них». Это действительно в тот момент было моей навязчивой идеей. Ох, надо быть поосторожнее со своими желаниями, особенно если обладаешь способностями Вершителя. Мисс Морден такой ответ понравился. Более конкретно я отвечать отказалась, ибо она тоже не собиралась открывать свои карты.  
— А что ты скажешь, если я предложу тебе работу? — спросила мисс Морден, превращаясь в другого известного персонажа, ловкого Мефистофеля. — Более выгодную и престижную?  
Мысль сменить работу приходила ко мне в голову по нескольку раз в день. И еще у меня был маленький принцип: то, что действительно мое, само меня найдет. Главное — не упустить этот шанс, разглядеть его. Таким образом я нашла и свое нынешнее место работы. Ко мне просто подошли и спросили: «Это ты ищешь работу? У нас есть место…»  
В общем, я напряглась еще сильнее. Мисс Морден вызывала у меня недоумение: ее как будто подменили. Она никогда так не говорила, никогда так себя не вела. Я принялась было расспрашивать, что за работа, где, как да почему, но все мои вопросы она оборвала в зачатке.  
— Тебе надо лишь согласиться или отказаться, — ответила она. — Откажешься — мы закончим этот разговор и пойдем по своим делам в разные стороны, согласишься — расскажу более подробно. Таковы условия.  
Я пожала плечами. По натуре я не любопытна, на интригу меня не взять. Не хочет говорить, что ж, значит, пора расходиться. Вслепую я никуда идти не намерена. Но потом вмешался гадкий внутренний голос. А вдруг это тот самый шанс, который сам идет ко мне в руки? Неужели я даже не попытаюсь его поймать?  
В итоге я согласилась. Она еще больше обрадовалась; мы договорились о дне, когда мне следует явиться на собеседование.  
— Надо быть в деловом костюме, — заметила она на прощание, — белый верх — черный низ. Это строгое условие.  
Я зависла в задумчивости. Деловой стиль — это совершенно не мое. Видели, какую одежду носят нарны? Разве она хоть близко стояла к деловому стилю? Насчет белого… кхм. Последняя белая вещь, которая была в моем гардеробе, — это легкомысленная в кружавчиках блузочка, которую я носила в школе. Задача… До собеседования всего сутки, деловой костюм я добыть не успею.  
Ладно, сей вопрос решу как-нибудь по ходу дела.

И вот пришли мы с мисс Морден под ручку на это собеседование. Познакомила она меня с будущими коллегами. Народ сплошь и рядом солидный, деловой, лощеный. Американские улыбки в тридцать два зуба, дежурное выражение участия в глазах. Улыбаться там требовали всегда и везде — мисс Морден сразу мне об этом процедила сквозь зубы. У меня это плохо получалось, выходил какой-то хищный оскал. Друг друга присутствующие называли _партнерами_. Я сразу вспомнила известную рекламу на заре перестройки — «мы не халявщики, мы — партнеры», но внутренний голос подсказал мне, что эти ребята моего юмора не поймут.  
Беседовали о всякой всячине, народ то и дело подходил, осматривал новичка, то бишь меня. Чем-то это напоминало ритуал обнюхивания в волчьей стае: «Свой или чужой? Сожрать или помиловать?». Поджатый хвост не приветствовался, посему я подняла его пистолетом и еще шерсть на загривке вздыбила. Зубы уже были оскалены, если помните.  
Сперва меня обнюхивали «шестерки», а если на их языке — «партнеры первого уровня». Потом, заинтересовавшись новенькой, ко мне приблизились сами вожаки стаи. То, что это были именно _вожаки_, я почувствовала задн... спиной. Их было трое. Двое мужчин и одна женщина. Если у «шестерок» лица еще отдаленно напоминали человеческие, то здесь все было гораздо хуже. Это были настоящие звериные лики, а глаза… Ну, если бы Абадонна у Булгакова снял свои очки, думаю, у него были бы именно такие глаза. Холодные, жестокие, волчьи.  
Я невольно начала искать путь к отступлению. Мисс Морден тем временем представила мне их, сообщила, что это «специалисты». То есть существа, стоящие намного выше партнеров первого и второго уровня. Специалисты, скаля зубы в улыбках, попытались меня приободрить, настроить на будущую работу в их «большом и дружном коллективе». Но я была очень рада, когда они ушли.  
Закончив ритуал обнюхи… пардон, приветствия, мисс Морден повела меня на семинар.  
Там уже знакомая мне женщина-специалист в течение полутора часов толкала речугу-талисман. Периодически все действо прерывалось безумной музыкой и радостными аплодисментами, причем аплодировать все должны были стоя.  
Мисс Морден делала это с таким энтузиазмом и так неистово, что я начала всерьез беспокоиться о состоянии ее крыши.  
Оказалось, мы аплодировали себе, своему успеху. Вот такой аутотренинг.  
Скажу, что сие представление оказало сильное впечатление на психику. Фразы там говорились нелепые — естественно, я это осознала потом, в ретроспективе. Тогда же все воспринималось как должное.  
Сразу стоит оговориться: я, в сущности, трудно поддаюсь внушению. Но был один вид довольно распространенного внушения, который действовал на меня безотказно. Как, впрочем, и на бо̒льшую часть человечества. Это правило трех «да». Уловка уличных торговцев. Главное, заставить покупателя три раза сказать «да» — и товар продан. Правило действительно работает. Поэтому, если не хотите покупать то, что вам не нужно, не говорите «да» три раза подряд.  
На этом семинаре специалисты мастерски применили это правило. И многие клюнули, включая и меня. К тому времени я уже дважды сказала «да», так что вырвать третье труда не составило.  
Условия дьявольского контракта были таковы:  
Я получаю безбедное существование и приличную пенсию, которую даже мои правнуки не смогут потратить, в обмен всего-то на пустячок. Мне нужно купить пакет акций этой компании, который стоил всего-навсего… три тысячи баксов.  
Причем деньги эти надо было раздобыть в течение суток. Ровно в полночь карета превращалась в тыкву, иными словами, условия контракта не выполнялись, и ты оставался за бортом, без права на роскошную жизнь.  
Деньги предполагалось занимать у своих друзей и знакомых — еще на семинаре каждый соискатель писал список своих самых лучших друзей, а потом, как бы в шутку, сумму, которую мог бы с них взять. Только теперь становилось ясно, для чего все это было нужно.  
На этом месте меня хватил тихий кондратий. Внутренний голос, загипнотизированный видением будущего богатства, отключился и не мог меня отговорить от этой авантюры.  
И я сказала это роковое «да».


	2. Где я знакомлюсь поближе с господином Смирновым и получаю первую промывку мозгов

Мисс Морден чуть ли не пищала от радости. Еще бы! Ведь я была первым членом ее маленькой команды, она возлагала на меня большие надежды, и пока что я их оправдывала.  
Внутренний голос сделал попытку проснуться, когда я вышла на улицу, размышляя о том, _как и где_ именно я собираюсь нарыть эти три тысячи баксов за оставшиеся десять часов?! Но тут рядом появился один из специалистов, самый молодой из той тройки.  
Приятный с виду человек, как потом оказалось, мой ровесник. Но когда он улыбался… «Доброй улыбкой был хищный оскал, взгляд — штормовой океан». Таких злых глаз я еще ни разу не видела. И такой жуткой улыбки.  
Улыбался он часто. Так было принято в их компании. Представился он как господин Смирнов. Оказалось — по их правилам — вместе со мной на добычу заветной суммы отправится мисс Морден, дабы подбадривать меня и учить уму-разуму. А он будет нас координировать. Умен он был необыкновенно, логикой обладал железной и психологию знал в совершенстве. Пока я тихо истерила, осознавая весь кошмар ситуации, в которую вляпалась, он пытался зафиксировать мой взгляд на себе. Это ему упорно не удавалось. Более того, ему не удавалось даже заставить меня его слушать. Этот факт, судя по всему, ужасно его раздражал. Откуда ему знать, что это мой обычный стиль общения?  
Засев в маленьком кафе, Смирнов разработал план действий. Так как у него была машина, нужно было продумать удобный маршрут, по которому мы будем объезжать друзей в поисках денег. Для этого нужно было вырвать из меня что-нибудь членораздельное.  
Он вел себя довольно агрессивно. Возможно, это подействовало бы на тех, кого легко одернуть и приструнить. Про меня нельзя утверждать, что я склонна к конфликтам, но есть одна черта: когда мне начинают приказывать, причем не объясняя причин, я начинаю тормозить и сопротивляться. А если еще нажать — начну огрызаться. Из чувства самосохранения. Возможно, он хотел таким образом вывести меня из истерического ступора. Ну, попытка была неудачной…  
Когда он раз в десятый спросил, почему я не смотрю ему в глаза, я ответила с плохо скрываемой злобой, что прекрасно слышу его, просто не вижу в этом необходимости. Сказала, что сижу к нему спиной, но тем не менее внимательно его слушаю. И что рисование в блокнотике, которое его так нервирует, только способствует усвоению информации, которой он меня пытался загрузить.  
Тогда я не знала, что фиксация взгляда — необходимый этап обработки. То, что Смирнов обладал даром внушения, было ясно с первых минут общения. Только тогда я узнала, насколько, оказывается, была защищена стихийно, на уровне подсознания. В общем, скажу сразу, забегая вперед: ему так и не удалось добиться того, чтобы я смотрела ему в глаза при разговоре. Иногда нарнская твердолобость бывает полезна…  
Первая цель жила совсем рядом. Смирнов увидел ее в моем списке и оживился. Я сказала, что с этим человеком не виделась почти пять лет. Будет странно, если я сейчас заявлюсь и попрошу денег взаймы. Но господина Смирнова такие мелочи не волновали.  
— Ты должна видеть перед собой главную цель, — сказал он жестко, — и никогда ничего не просчитывай за других людей! Ты не можешь на сто процентов предсказать их реакцию и поступки, так что не надо моделировать то, чего еще не случилось.  
Позвонила подруге. На разговор, по условию, отводилась всего одна минута, в подробности вдаваться было нельзя. Просто договориться о встрече, не уточняя, зачем.  
— Если ты сразу заведешь разговор о деньгах, ты дашь людям повод отказать тебе во встрече, — пояснил Смирнов. — Лучше говорить об этом непосредственно на месте, лицом к лицу. Так им труднее будет тебе отказать.  
Оказывается, деловой разговор по сотовому — это целое искусство. Вот его нехитрые правила: сам разговор не должен длиться больше минуты, дальше уже пойдут треп и трата времени и денег. Если хочешь, чтобы последнее слово осталось за тобой, никогда не позволяй собеседнику увести тебя в сторону многочисленными расспросами. Если человек задает много вопросов, значит, он уже не хочет заключать с тобой соглашение, ищет повод, чтобы увильнуть. Тогда не стоит тратить на него время.  
— Если начинаются расспросы, сразу прерывай разговор! — учил меня Смирнов, ведя машину по улицам. — Если ты закончишь разговор на фразе: «В общем, я еду к тебе», человек волей-неволей будет тебя ждать. Неважно, хочет он этого или нет. Это психология. Если следовать инструкциям, все будет хорошо.  
Да, психологию господин Смирнов знал в совершенстве. Однако он не учел, что у меня не совсем человеческий менталитет. Нарнской психологии он не знал. Равно как и психологии конюха... Наверное, именно поэтому его система не сработала, но я опять забегаю вперед…  
Получив инструкции, как себя вести, я, с мисс Морден под ручку, отправилась на встречу с подругой, которую уже давно не видела. Пожалуй, это было мое первое потрясение. Подруга ждала меня вместе с отцом. Он у нее — военный. Когда я в двух словах непринужденным тоном изложила свою проблему: «Вот, собралась на Канары. Да такая незадача — не хватает пяти штук на путевку. Не можете ли одолжить их мне? Конечно же, верну. В течение месяца. Просто не наскребу такой суммы в столь короткий срок. Да, деньги нужны прямо сейчас…» — он только посмотрел на свою дочь. Она сказала, что часть требуемой суммы у нее есть, а остальное — если только у него. Отец сказал, что деньги даст, ибо видит, что они действительно нужны. И мне выдали нужную сумму денег. Сумму назначил Смирнов, прикинув в уме, сколько можно взять с этих людей, если верить полученной от меня информации.  
Подруга и ее отец не стали задавать лишних вопросов, отец лишь тихо поинтересовался, не попала ли я в какую-нибудь неприятную ситуацию. Я заверила его, что все в порядке, просто в данный момент нужно быстро выкрутиться.  
Такие друзья поразили не только меня, но и господина Смирнова. Он явно повеселел, узнав, какую сумму нам удалось собрать. Потом пожалел, что не назначил большую.  
Меня все еще шокировало такое отношение к людям и деньгам. Я пока что не понимала психологии этой стаи.  
Пока ехали дальше, господин Смирнов расспрашивал меня о жизни, интересовался моими увлечениями и интересами. Вопросы он задавать умел, так что беседа вышла содержательной. Дабы это не походило на допрос, он периодически вставлял рассказы из своей жизни, и слушать его было очень интересно.  
— Пойми, это все и проверка, и обучение одновременно, — говорил он, — ты учишься управлять людьми, заодно проверяешь их на вшивость. Когда еще тебе представится возможность проверить своих друзей? Сейчас у тебя еще нет действительно крайней ситуации, когда позарез нужны деньги. Но ведь в жизни всякое может случиться. И ты будешь бегать по друзьям с воплями «помогите»? Дело это неблагодарное. А сейчас у тебя есть шанс заранее постелить соломку. Посмотреть на своих друзей в деле.  
Сейчас мне очень жаль, что я не смогла записать все речи сего господина. Он говорил известными фразами, но умело их преображал, подгоняя под данную ситуацию. Действительно, специалист. Мисс Морден сказала, что он — помощник главы компании, господина Руденко, того второго мужчины с звериным лицом, подошедшего к нам на семинаре. Я призадумалась, с чего это мне была оказана такая честь? Ответа не нашла по сей день.  
Конечно, первый блин все равно вышел комом. Смирнов устроил мне довольно строгую выволочку за дурацкое поведение и идиотские фразы, оброненные во время разговора с подругой и ее отцом. Он требовал, чтобы я следовала его инструкциям, говорила только то, что он мне посоветовал. Не больше и не меньше. Тон его мне не понравился, но со специалистом лучше было не спорить. Особенно, когда он смотрел на тебя глазами профессионального киллера.  
Так, разговаривая о жизни и вечных ценностях, мы объехали нескольких друзей и знакомых. Постепенно я лгала все естественнее и увереннее. Действительно, обучение шло полным ходом. Результаты сбора денег были разные. Одни знакомые молча давали деньги, другие всячески уклонялись от сей неприятной обязанности.  
Времени на сам сбор тоже давалось мало. Забежать минуты на три, поговорить, выяснить, дадут или нет, несколько минут на уламывание, а потом — обратно в машину. Время уже поджимало.  
Я продолжала тихо психовать; всё, чем мы занимались, мало чем отличалось от грабежа, только деньги отдавались добровольно. И сумма долга нависала надо мной большой и тяжелой тучей.  
От бесконечных звонков сел мой сотовый. Половина моих друзей уже была поставлена на уши, ибо я предупредила, что приеду к ним, дабы поговорить на важную тему.  
Тут тоже было все рассчитано. Когда я рванулась было обзвонить всех друзей, Смирнов покачал головой.  
— Не надо их тревожить. Звони только тем, кто в данный момент находится ближе всего от нас. Наш маршрут может измениться в любой момент.  
И маршрут действительно менялся. Поэтому некоторым бедным моим друзьям пришлось ждать меня очень долго. Кое-кому — очень долго.  
Вскоре можно было подвести первую статистику: из всех друзей, на встречу с которыми я вовремя не явилась, догадались позвонить и поинтересоваться, куда же я делась, только двое. Они крайне заинтересовали господина Смирнова. Но не как денежные кошельки, а как личности.  
— Вот эти похожи на друзей, — проронил он, когда у меня жалобно пискнул умирающий телефон, севший как раз во время такого звонка. — Неплохой результат, учитывая то, что настоящих друзей вообще очень мало.  
К тому времени я уже успела пережить кризис веры, из которого господин Смирнов попытался меня вывести своим коронным приемом: грубым наездом. В ответ на это я заорала на него что-то нецензурное и пообещала его ударить, если он еще раз так меня одернет. Смирнов перестал улыбаться и внимательно на меня посмотрел. Потом спросил у мисс Морден, которая к тому времени уже устала корчить из себя довольную жизнью деловую даму и молча сидела на заднем сидении машины, часто ли я так реагирую? Она ответила с ехидной улыбкой, что это моя обычная реакция на подобные наезды.  
— Больше так не делай, — зловеще сказал Смирнов.  
Я ровным голосом объяснила ему, почему так реагирую. Что это на уровне подсознания. Безусловный рефлекс. Просто не надо на меня давить. Он вроде просек фишку и подобрел. Признал, что был чрезмерно груб.  
— Мы все устали и нервничаем. Надо передохнуть, — заявил он и свернул к какому-то кафе.  
Там он долго поил нас кофе. Мисс Морден пила его с радостью, а я — с отвращением. Во-первых, ненавижу кофе, во-вторых, ненавижу кофе из чужих рук.  
За кофе была прочитана еще одна загрузочная лекция о смысле жизни. Я практически не слушала её. Я думала о том, что уже поздний вечер, а деньги собраны не полностью, всего лишь половина суммы. О том, что многие люди после этой моей выходки мне руки не подадут и на порог не пустят.  
Тогда я не знала, что это тоже часть программы обработки: ты рвешь отношения со своими старыми друзьями, и не остается ничего иного, как пасть в объятия партнеров, которые тебя всегда поддержат и никогда не отпустят. _Никогда._  
Тот, кто додумался до финансовой пирамиды, был гением.  
Смирнов упорно допытывался у меня, что же мне больше всего нужно. Пытался внушить мне идею о том, что надо любить себя и только себя. И мечты должны быть не о мире во всем мире, а о себе. Поэтому финансирование приюта для бедных сирот — это чушь собачья, а вот покупка квартиры или «Мерседеса» — стоящее дело.  
Переубедить его в том, что в этом мире есть еще и другие ценности, было практически невозможно.  
Я попыталась отговориться тем, что машины меня в принципе не интересуют. Мне все равно, что разбить — «Запорожец» или «Мерседес-бенц». В том, что я разобью машину, сомнений не возникало. Я абсолютно не была создана для вождения машин: постоянно отвлекалась, не могла правильно оценить расстояния, истерично жала на все педали разом… И вообще я машины не любила. Мне хватало лошадей. Я привыкла, что лошадь — существо умное и сама обойдет препятствие. Машина же так не умела.  
Машина была важным атрибутом партнера второго уровня. Ведь он должен возить новообращенных собирать денежки для пакета акций. Улавливаете мысль? Именно из-за того, что мисс Морден еще не умела водить машину, господин Смирнов и ездил с нами.  
В конце концов, мы пришли к консенсусу: я буду трудиться ради квартиры. Ее я еще считала ценным приобретением.  
Последний знакомый, к которому мы успели в этот день заехать, тоже денег дать не смог: недавно отгремели майские праздники, и все деньги были растрачены, а новые еще не выплатили. Воистину, момент для обращения меня в партнеры был выбран неудачно. Кто знает, что было бы со мной, если бы я пришла на собеседование на неделю раньше или позже?  
После этого облома Смирнов молча повез нас в банк. Я невольно порадовалась — собрать деньги не удалось, что ж, не судьба, значит, мне с вами, товарищи партнеры, не по пути… Но в банке меня ждал сюрприз: сам господин Руденко приехал справиться об успехе нашей операции. Узнав результаты, он милостиво сказал, что я — перспективный партнер, и ему не хочется расставаться со мной из-за такого пустяка, как половина собранной суммы. Поэтому он милостиво позволил мне продолжить сбор денег завтра.  
Я была очень уставшей в тот момент, посему просто тупо кивнула. Опять сработало правило трех «да». Где-то в глубине моих запудренных мозгов шевельнулась мысль: «Они постоянно противоречат своим же собственным словам».  
Это действительно было так. Неприятное качество для деловых людей, какими они себя старательно называли.  
Потом деньги, собранные мною за этот день, положили на счет в банке, а мне выдали квиточек, изображавший чек. Меня снова начало колбасить, когда я представила, что эта сумма теперь висит на мне и что мне ее придется вернуть.  
Смирнов отвез нас с мисс Морден к ней домой. Пока мы занимались сбором денег, она якобы должна была постоянно быть рядом со мной, дабы я не потеряла боевого настроя.  
Дома мы свалились без задних ног. Я еще некоторое время не могла заснуть, думая о том, в какую же гадость влипла.


	3. В которой мы посетили ипподром

Проснулась я раньше всех. Мисс Морден спала без задних ног. Я решительно ее толкнула, нам уже пора было выходить из дома. Ночь повлияла на меня благотворно: выспавшись, пусть на сон и отводилось всего четыре часа, я воспрянула духом; все, что случилось вчера, казалось мне не таким уж безнадежным. «Кому сейчас легко? — подумала я. — Деньги и хорошая жизнь даром никому не достаются. Иногда приходится бороться». Надо проявить твердость духа и дойти до конца. Негоже все время бежать от малейших трудностей. Как видите, настрой у меня был боевой. Утром страхи всегда отступают.  
С настроем мисс Морден было несколько хуже. Ей, типичной сове, было трудно встать так рано. Но я была безжалостной и решительно стащила ее с кровати.  
— Бизнес есть бизнес, — сурово сказала я, тряхнув ее, чтобы привести в чувство. — Нам назначена деловая встреча, и мы явимся на нее вовремя! Подъем!  
Мисс Морден молча побрела в ванную. Горячей воды у нее не было, так что я отказалась от идеи вымыть голову.  
Потом посмотрела на свой сдохший сотовый и схватила ее домашний телефон. Позвонила предкам и сказала, что зависла у подруги. Все в порядке, все замечательно. Телефон сел, потому и не позвонила раньше. Чао-какао…  
Появилась девушка Катя, еще один член нашей группы: два партнера первого уровня и их куратор — второго. Она принесла букет цветов.  
— Это тебе, — сказала она. — Ты все делаешь хорошо. Так держать!  
Девушке Кате было всего двадцать лет. Она прошла проверку пару недель назад и умудрилась собрать нужную сумму за один день, причем в студенческой общаге. Иногородним очень трудно пройти этот тест. Знакомых-то мало.  
Правда, на вчерашнем семинаре я, наблюдая за ней, отметила, что Катя явно в раздумьях. Она почти не улыбалась и не хлопала, в отличие от мисс Морден, которая просто из кожи вон лезла, радостно улыбаясь.  
— Партнеры всегда поддерживают друг друга, — заметила мисс Морден, увидев, что я недоуменно таращусь на букет. — У нас никто не будет забыт, каждому помогут в случае беды. Мы — как единая семья. Где ты еще встретишь столько настоящих и верных друзей?  
Я недоверчиво покосилась на нее. Во мне проснулся обычный нарнский цинизм.  
— А чем тебя не устраивали прежние друзья?  
Мисс Морден принялась перечислять все причины и поводы. Набрался внушительный список.  
— Им нет до меня дела, им на меня плевать, — говорила мисс Морден, — а здесь… Здесь всегда меня слушают, всегда готовы помочь. Причем на деле, а не словами. Я могу позвонить тому же Смирнову в любое время суток, и он не пошлет меня, а выслушает. И здесь столько интересных людей!  
— Которые, в основном, говорят только о бизнесе, — вздохнула я. — А эти их улыбки… Ну не могу я все время улыбаться!  
— Ничего, научишься, — суховато ответила мисс Морден.  
Быстро перекусив, мы вышли из дома. По дороге обсуждали план действий. Надо было все-таки доехать до тех бедных друзей, которых мы вчера подняли на уши, но так до них и не добрались. Мисс Морден отдала мне свой сотовый, я вставила туда свою сим-карту. Порадовалась, что недавно перешла на «Би+хит», что здорово сэкономило мои денежки во время звонков на городские номера в выходные.  
Постепенно наши настроения менялись. Я все больше мрачнела, начиная сомневаться в своих силах, а мисс Морден приободрилась, на ее лице снова появилась голливудская улыбка.  
В офисе нас ждал сюрприз. Господин Смирнов был занят, посему возить нас поручили другому партнеру. Мисс Морден сильно огорчилась, но быстро взяла себя в руки.  
Новый куратор-водитель оказался толстым противным мужиком. К тому же он был иногородним и практически не знал Москвы.  
М-да… Тут я ему была не помощница. К своим друзьям я ездила, в основном, общественным транспортом, так что дороги указать не могла.  
— Так куда поедем? — спросил мужик, тупо изучая атлас. Кажется, он вообще не умел им пользоваться.  
Мисс Морден закатила глаза. Я была с ней солидарна.  
По плану у нас был ипподром и еще пара друзей, живущих в том же районе. На ипподроме мы уже были вчера. Кое-кто уже одолжил нам денег. Но главного кредитора я там не застала. Надо было сделать еще один заход. Но добраться до ипподрома мужику было трудно, так что мы решили съездить сначала к друзьям.  
Ехали долго и матерно, то и дело сворачивая не туда. Мои объяснения типа: «Ну… еще там было такое дерево… _вот такое_… типа пальмы…» еще больше сбивали мужика с толку.  
Несколько друзей оказались беднее церковных мышей. Мы с мисс Морден уже порывались дать им денег из своего кармана.  
Оставался еще один знакомый. Я не хотела его трогать, ибо знакомство наше было совсем шапочным, но, на беду, им заинтересовался господин Смирнов и потребовал еще вчера обязательно к нему заехать. Мисс Морден об этом помнила и ткнула в его имя пальчиком.  
— Знаешь, он действительно стремный, — сказала я жалобно. — Может, не надо, а?  
Товарищ сей был бизнесменом, причем самым что ни на есть новым русским.  
Пиджаки и цепи, правда, уже не носил, но понты кидал и манеры имел соответствующие. Бурное прошлое уже было позади, но кое-какие привычки все же остались. Например, он мог выхватить оружие и…  
Мисс Морден это не испугало. Ее больше интересовал его счет. Товарищ был богат, стало быть, у него было чем поделиться.  
Приехали. Он не смог отвертеться от грамотного телефонного звонка, так что вынужден был нас ждать.  
— Проблемы? — спросил он, увидев наши жизнерадостные лица.  
— Ноу проблем! — весело ответили мы. — Разве что с деньгами. На хлеб хватает, а на масло — уже нет.  
Он хищно улыбнулся. Я уже говорила: это был человек бывалый и привык чувствовать спиной, откуда дует ветер. Я предупредила мисс Морден, что с ним будет очень трудно. И вообще, он может начать копать.  
В общем, это ее проблемы, я предупреждала.  
Решили пойти ва-банк, он человек не нервный, выдержит.  
— Сколько на масло-то не хватает? — весело поинтересовался он, глядя на меня совершенно волчьими глазами. Блин, у него было лицо специалиста! Нет, он нам не по зубам…  
— Тысячи баксов! — с дружелюбными улыбками обрадовали мы его. Чем черт не шутит?  
Он засмеялся. И смеялся долго.  
— Прямо сейчас? — спросил он, когда смог успокоиться.  
— Да, — кивнули мы.  
— Понимаешь, НаʼТот, — сказал он вкрадчиво, — после определенных случаев я не держу дома больших сумм. Деньги лежат на счету в банке. Сегодня воскресенье — выходной. Упс!  
— А позвонить в банк, сказать, что оч-чень нужно? — заныла мисс Морден.  
Он внимательно на нее посмотрел. Прищурился.  
— Основание? — холодно спросил он. — Если сумеете дать серьезное обоснование, которому поверит мой работодатель, то я попробую это провернуть. Такая сумма уже требует определенных объяснений. Посмотрите, что получается: я приду в банк, скажу, народ, дайте еще денег! А начальство скажет: «Блин, мы тебе зарплату платим? Большую? Так чего ты еще приперся?» Чтобы мне дали денег, я должен предъявить серьезное основание: типа, квартиру хочу сыну купить или дочь замуж выходит. У вас есть такое основание? Зачем вам такая сумма? Полагаю, что имею право об этом спрашивать…  
Логика железная. Против такой не попрешь.  
Я выразительно посмотрела на мисс Морден. Деловые люди счет деньгам знают, просто так они ими уже давно не швыряются. Сам господин Смирнов вчера говорил, что партнеры друг другу деньги дают только в долг, который обязательно надо вернуть, какой бы смехотворной ни была сумма. Таковы правила.  
Оснований, которые бы его убедили, у нас не было. Так что мы развернулись и пошли прочь.  
Мисс Морден, вопреки своей привычке, не стала его уламывать. Видимо, наконец просекла то, что я пыталась ей донести.  
— Эх, если бы тут был господин Смирнов! — вздохнула она тоскливо.  
Да, отсутствие Смирнова помогло мне понять, насколько сильно он держал нас под контролем. Наш нынешний водила все время молчал, пытаясь следить за дорогой. Полный отстой. Со Смирновым хоть было прикольно.  
Пока ехали обратно, я нагло заснула. Смирнов вчера ненавязчиво дал понять, что спать в машине не стоит, видимо, это была часть обработки клиента. Но теперь меня никто не контролировал, и я плюнула на условности.  
Последовало еще несколько безрезультатных поездок. Но парочка друзей, с которыми я уже давно не виделась, все же поделились своими скромными сбережениями. Я задумалась на тему поговорки: «Старый друг лучше новых двух». Пока что она была на сто процентов верной.  
Очень хотелось поехать на ипподром. Там был верный вариант: одна из частниц давно была должна мне зарплату за своих тупых лошадей. Вот и повод ее содрать.  
Но наши блуждания в лабиринтах московских улиц завели нас в совсем другой район города…  
Мисс Морден явно не выспалась и тоже украдкой позевывала. Я решила немного ее помучить и стала всячески тормошить.  
— Эй, партнер второго уровня! У твоего подопечного очередной кризис веры! Давай, убеди меня в том, что я сделала верный выбор!  
Определенно, во мне в данный момент проснулась личность НаʼТот. Нарнийка, как вам известно, отличалась прямотой нрава и редкой стервозностью. «Овца дрожащая» — самая неприятная моя личность, которая преобладала во мне прежде, видимо, ушла спать…  
Мисс Морден злобно на меня покосилась. Но потом принялась гнать про большие деньги, дающие большие возможности.  
— А у тебя уже много денег? — НаʼТот во мне продолжала гнуть свою линию. Нарнская логика просто невыносима. Но я была рада, что эта личность сейчас бодрствовала. С ней мне было уютнее… — Что-то я не заметила у твоего дома новенького «мерса».  
Мисс Морден помрачнела еще больше.  
— Не все сразу, — уклончиво ответила она. — Они лежат на моем личном счету. Скоро я пойду на курсы вождения, а потом куплю машину.  
— Потом да завтра, — я хмыкнула. — Не боишься, что так и будешь питаться завтраками?  
Мисс Морден окончательно разозлилась.  
— Твое счастье, что ты не ляпнула это при господине Смирнове!  
— Кстати, он-то почему не на «мерседесе» ездит? — меня понесло; это один из недостатков НаʼТот: она совершенно не заботилась о последствиях. — Мне его впаривал вчера, а сам сидит за рулем «Москвича», пусть и последней модели.  
— Ему так больше нравится, — протянула мисс Морден. Но я лишь хмыкнула презрительно.  
В это время мы в очередной раз заблудились. Водила пошел спрашивать дорогу у других.  
Я посмотрела на мисс Морден.  
— Честное слово, я бы быстрее на метро доехала!  
— Я тоже так думаю, — мрачно согласилась та.  
Водила вернулся, мисс Морден наградила его ледяным взглядом.  
_Пакостная нарнийка во мне снова принялась за свое._  
Дорогу я уже начала узнавать, после пары ошибок мы вырулили в нужную сторону.  
Водила начал нервничать, мои противоречивые указания уже его достали. Но мне было совершенно плевать на его чувства. Кое от чего я в процессе данного приключения уже успела избавиться: от дурацкого сопереживания людям. Тому поспособствовало поведение некоторых друзей. Они были озабочены только своими проблемами. Кое-кто даже сделал мне выговор за то, что я посмела потревожить их священный покой. Нет, все. Я люблю себя, и чихать мне на остальных! Оказалось, это так здорово. НаʼТот, правда, и без уроков была приличной эгоисткой. У нарнов заниженная самооценка практически не встречается — это проблема людей.  
В этот момент мы снова проехали нужный поворот.  
— Да вот же этот дом! — заорала я прямо на ухо водиле. — Надо повернуть!  
— Нельзя здесь поворачивать! — возразил мужик. — Тут запрещено.  
До ближайшего разворота было очень далеко.  
— Блин, — простонали мы с мисс Морден.  
— Ё…т... м... Б... — ответил взбесившийся водила, вынужденный возить двух идиоток по городу в течение дня. А потом развернулся через сплошную линию, заехав на встречную полосу.  
Не успел он проехать и ста метров, как за нами взвыла сирена.  
— ...Тра-та-та! — простонал он, останавливая машину. — Говорил же я — нельзя здесь разворачиваться!!!  
Мы с мисс Морден отвернулись, изображая испуганных индюшек. Что с нас взять, с глупых баб?  
_НаʼТот во мне хищно оскалилась в довольной улыбке. «Вот нечаянная радость — на ночь глядя сделать гадость»._  
Если голову на плечах имеешь, нафиг слушаешь тупых баб?  
Водила вылез и принялся, униженно ссутулившись, разбираться с ментами. Потом полез за бумажником.  
Я постаралась скрыть улыбку. Так ему и надо.  
Мисс Морден потеребила свой сотовый.  
— Махнемся симками, — сказала она, забирая у меня трубку. — Мне эта байда надоела…  
Пока мы колупались с телефоном, водила вернулся. Он был в ярости.  
— Все, — заорал он, — больше я никуда не поеду! Я не хочу тратить свои деньги на штрафы!  
Мы опять прикинулись идиотками.  
_«Если у тебя так мало денег, блин, то какого рожна ты здесь делаешь?» НаʼТот в моей голове опять была на редкость безжалостна._  
Мисс Морден позвонила господину Руденко. Водила чуть спал с лица, но ничего не сказал.  
— Да, у нас маленькие проблемы… — защебетала она в трубку. — Нужен другой человек… О, просто замечательно!  
С улыбкой она сказала, что господин Смирнов освободился и согласен нас возить.  
Потом мы развернулись и поехали в офис. Настроение мисс Морден заметно улучшилось. Равно как и мое.  
_НаʼТот в моем разуме жаждала встречи с этим товарищем…_  
Господин Смирнов уже ждал нас в своей машине. Снова жуткая улыбка и жесткие колючие глаза.  
— Хэй-хэй? — спросил он, когда мы сели на свои места. Это был местный корпоративный подбадривающий вопль.  
— Хэй-хэй! — в унисон откликнулись мы.  
— Что стряслось? — спросил он, выезжая на дорогу.  
— Да козел какой-то попался! — ответила мисс Морден. — Мы чуть с тоски не подохли…  
— И денег мало собрали? — уточнил он, покосившись на нас через плечо.  
— Угу… — убитым голосом ответила мисс Морден.  
— А знаете, почему все так получилось? — спросил Смирнов, поправляя зеркало заднего вида так, чтобы видеть наши лица. — Сказать вам?  
Мы кивнули. Я почувствовала, как он снова начинает забирать все под свой контроль. Какая глыба, какой матерый человечище, однако…  
— Потому что вы приходили, как бедные родственники, и скулили: «Подайте нам, пожалуйста, если вам не трудно», «Мне так неловко» и в том же духе. Так деньги добыть нельзя. Это _ваши_ деньги, понимаете? Просто они еще к вам не перешли. Вы пришли, чтобы забрать ваши деньги. Вот и ведите себя соответственно. И никаких «если» и «можно». Держись увереннее! Уяснила?  
Я кивнула. М-да. Железная логика.  
Смирнов покосился на меня, но ничего не сказал.  
— Так куда едем? — спросил он.  
— На ипподром! — сказала я. Вот там действительно были _мои_ деньги. И я их заберу.

  
* * *

  
До ипподрома доехали быстро. Господин Смирнов был уникальным водителем. Он умудрялся ездить по Москве в самый час пик и ни разу не попасть в пробку. Личность НаʼТот была восхищена этим качеством. Где-то в глубине души начала сонно ворочаться «дрожащая овца». НаʼТот поспешно наступила ей на спину, дабы та не посмела подняться. С частной владелицей должна была разговаривать именно она, «овце» там не место.  
Смирнов врубил на полную мощность радио.  
— Народ, подпевайте, — заметил он, — песня-то какая хорошая!  
Мисс Морден послушно с улыбочкой начала подпевать. Ее дурацкая веселость меня взбесила.  
— А ты чего не поешь, а? — спросил Смирнов с зловещей улыбкой.  
— Песня мне не нравится, — прямодушно ответила НаʼТот, продолжая бороться с «овцой дрожащей».  
Смирнов прищурился, а потом поинтересовался небрежно:  
— А что же тебе нравится?  
— Ей «Наше Радио» нравится, — вставила мисс Морден, прекрасно знающая мои привычки.  
— А! — кивнул Смирнов и принялся переключать каналы магнитолы. Он вообще очень странно слушал радио: все время переключал каналы. Раньше я думала, что такое только в случае с телевизором бывает, но, оказывается, и у водителей есть такой грешок…  
«Наше Радио», как всегда, меня порадовало. В машине загремел «Король и Шут». НаʼТот радостно взвыла в моей душе.  
— _Среди ублюдков шел один в кожаном плаще мертвый анархист!_ — орал Горшок из динамиков, — _…Крикнул он: «Хой! Челюсть долой!» Трупов вел он за собой._  
— Мы, анархисты, народ не злой! — прорычала я, с плохо скрываемым удовольствием глядя на ошеломленное лицо Смирнова.  
Мисс Морден улыбнулась, но на сей раз ее улыбка была вполне естественной.  
Смирнов покачал головой, слушая жуткую какофонию. Нарнская опера была тяжела для его восприятия.  
Не выдержав пытки, он снова переключил канал.  
— А мне «Русское радио» нравится, — сказал он.  
Я пожала плечами. Там играли «Татушки». Нас не догонят! Нас не догонят! Тоже неплохой вариант. Но не в моем диапазоне.  
Так, переключая каналы, мы подъехали к ипподрому. С трудом нашли место для парковки.  
— Я буду ждать вас здесь, — сказал Смирнов, и его глаза снова стали жесткими и злыми. — Помните, что действовать надо строго по инструкции. Если что не так — ты мне звонишь, — он повернулся к мисс Морден. Та кивнула. — Хэй-хэй?  
— Хэй-хэй! — гаркнули мы, готовые к действиям. Что-что, а поднимать боевой дух Смирнов умел великолепно.  
На ипподроме мы решили сначала зайти к частной коневладелице, которая уже полгода зажимала мою зряплату. За такое свинство стоило содрать не только причитающуюся сумму, но и проценты. Она была на месте и даже ждала меня. Я еще вчера успела ее довести до мандража своими звонками, и теперь «клиент созрел».  
Глаза у нее были навыкате, ручки дрожали.  
— Что с тобой стряслось? — сразу набросилась она. — У тебя был такой голос…  
— Ничего особенного, — небрежно ответила я, — просто срочно нужна моя зарплата. Очень срочно. Желательно сейчас.  
Она начала длинную историю, смысл которой сводился к тому, что денег у нее в данный момент нет и вряд ли будут.  
Я слушала ее, цинично улыбаясь. Знакомая песня. И она уже успела мне изрядно поднадоесть.  
— Ну, не может быть, чтобы совсем денег не было, — сказала я спокойно. — Ведь у тебя прокат, клиенты богатые. Неужели прямо сейчас никто денег не даст?  
— Хотя бы долларов сто, — вставила мисс Морден, которая тоже была знакома с этой частницей.  
— Мой начальник завел кассу, — пояснила она со вздохом, — теперь все деньги вносятся туда, и взять их без спроса невозможно. Отчетность, как в банке.  
— А из своего собственного кармана? — продолжала я. — Не может быть, чтобы в нашем городе человек совсем без денег был. Хоть сто рублей, да есть в заначке.  
Частница вздохнула, а потом тихо ответила:  
— Я здорово влипла недавно. Деньги дикие, тебе такие и не снились. На десять тысяч баксов попала. Так что теперь мне век расплачиваться. Сама в долгах как в шелках.  
Клиентура у нее еще та, и она сама в последнее время повадилась общаться с разными шишками. Это вполне могло привести к подобному результату.  
Мы с мисс Морден тоскливо переглянулись. Похоже, опять облом.  
— Ну… Тогда мы пошли, — сказала мисс Морден, выдернув меня из конюшни. — Нам действительно некогда.  
Мы побрели дальше по ипподрому. ЦМИ большой, народу там много, и все друг друга знают. По воскресениям там идут бега и скачки. Время выбрано не самое удачное…  
— Пойдем на нашу конюшню, вдруг там что получится, — сказала мисс Морден, которая раньше работала у нас. — Только я там не смогу быть с тобой, кое-кто меня знает _с этой стороны_.  
Оп-па. Какие я узнаю секреты…  
По дороге встретили Панченко — мастера спорта по конкуру. Мы практически соседи, знали друг друга давно.  
Мисс Морден дернула меня за рукав.  
— Попробуй развести его! — приказала она.  
— Нафиг? — проворчала я, но потом все же пошла к нему. Панченко сидел верхом на коне. Пришлось оторвать его от работы.  
Просьбу нашу он выслушал спокойно и терпеливо.Потом также спокойно и четко ответил:  
— Понимаю, что такая сумма нужна не ради забавы. Есть у меня четыре тысячи долларов. Но это не мои деньги. Я лошадей везу в Финляндию, вот и выделили такую сумму. К сожалению, ничего не могу вам дать.  
К этому времени я уже разделила людей на несколько категорий, исходя из их ответов. Одни люди молча давали деньги, не спрашивая, вернут их или на что они нужны. Другие так же спокойно и решительно говорили «нет». И была третья, самая неприятная категория, которая начинала скулить о том, что откуда у них деньги, они же бедные и несчастные, и вообще вон у соседей есть деньги, иди туда и возьми. Или мялись, не зная, как получше отказать. Я была рада, что Панченко не вошел в эту категорию.  
Мисс Морден, как и в случае с новым русским, сразу отвалила. Время поджимало, у нас не было лишних минут на уламывание.  
Постепенно добрались до родной конюшни, где народ уже прослышал о моем странном поведении. Сначала я зашла к нашим массажисткам, в надежде, что они помогут мне материально, но они сказали, что на днях похоронили свою мать, так что сидят на мели.  
Пока мы все это обсуждали, ко мне подошла К.Б. и напряженно сказала, с плохо скрываемой ненавистью глядя на мисс Морден:  
— Слышь, я косу надыбала, нужен твой совет… Пойдем, посмотрим, правильно ли ее наточили…  
Я на мгновение зависла. Какая к черту коса?!  
— Я и так туда пойду. Вот только мисс Морден прихвачу.  
Мисс Морден болтала с массажистками — они что-то хотели у нее узнать…  
— И без нее обойдемся, — вкрадчиво ответила К.Б., схватив меня за руку. — Пошли же! Это совсем ненадолго.  
Я вцепилась в руку мисс Морден.  
— К сожалению, без нее я никуда не пойду, — ответила я, многозначительно посмотрев на К.Б.  
— Жаль, — прорычала К.Б., бросив на мисс Морден испепеляющий взгляд. Она всегда ее ненавидела. Та лишь улыбнулась в ответ.  
— Се ля ви, — ответила я, а потом пошла на конюшню.  
Там стояла начкон, ее лицо было мрачнее тучи.  
Давненько я не видела ее такой злой.  
— Здравствуйте, Елена Васильевна! — с широкой улыбкой поздоровалась с ней мисс Морден.  
— Я тебя сюда не звала! — рявкнула начкон, а потом повернулась ко мне: — Пойдем, надо поговорить.  
К.Б. беззвучно корчила гримасы за спиной мисс Морден. Я молча пожала плечами.  
— Не задерживайся! — предупредила меня мисс Морден, чуть сжав мою руку. — У нас нет времени.  
Начкон оттащила меня в угол и набросилась, дрожа от волнения:  
— Вы что такое творите?! Во что ты вляпалась, быстро отвечай! Что за финансовая пирамида? Что им надо от тебя? Я тебя никуда отсюда не пущу!  
Я осторожно высвободила свою руку.  
— Нет ничего особенного, вы зря волнуетесь. Ситуация под контролем. И мне уже надо ехать.  
— Они же тебя в такую дыру затащат! — продолжала шипеть начкон, упорно не отпуская меня. — Уходи, пока не поздно! Что они требуют? Денег? Не смей в это влезать, слышишь! Да, сначала все кажется таким славным, но потом… Потом уже будет поздно. Хочешь, я эту дрянь прогоню?  
Она решительно направилась в сторону напряженной мисс Морден.  
Я покачала головой. Ну, как ей объяснить, что все не так просто? Что часть денег уже висит на мне каменным жерновом, что я должна их вернуть, поэтому не могу вот так все бросить.  
— Елена Васильевна, — мягко сказала я, улыбнувшись голливудской улыбкой. На сей раз она вышла идеально непринужденной. — Поверьте мне, все хорошо.  
Начкон посмотрела на меня, а потом тихо прошептала:  
— Кажется, я опоздала. Они уже тебя держат. И ее я упустила. Тогда, когда она ко мне пришла просить взаймы. Моя вина.  
Я вздрогнула и вспомнила тот момент, когда мисс Морден забегала к нам на конюшню ненадолго. Хотя уже у нас не работала. Так вот, значит, зачем она приходила. Блин!  
Мисс Морден показала на часы. Ее лицо нахмурилось.  
К.Б. свирепо смотрела на нее, готовая броситься при любом удобном поводе.  
— Мне пора, — сказала я и пошла к выходу.  
Начкон мрачно смотрела мне вслед.  
— Надеюсь, что ты все же одумаешься… А тебя, — и она посмотрела на мисс Морден, — еще бог накажет!  
Мисс Морден снова улыбнулась, но улыбка была напряженной.  
— Пошли отсюда быстро! — процедила она, вцепившись в мою руку.  
— Что она тебе говорила? — допытывалась она по дороге обратно к машине. — Про то, что мы — финансовая пирамида?  
Я кивнула.  
— Не слушай ее! — резко сказала мисс Морден. — Она ничего в этом не понимает!  
Я слабо улыбнулась. Интересно, отчего она так завелась. Ведь даже слепому видно, что эта организация — классическая финансовая пирамида! Я знала это с самого начала. Но условия были такими соблазнительными.  
Мисс Морден позвонила Смирнову.  
— Тут начкон начала орать про то, что мы — финансовая пирамида, — сказала она. — Что делать?  
— Возвращайтесь, — коротко ответил Смирнов. — Немедленно.

  
* * *

  
Мы вышли за пределы ипподрома и сели в раскаленную от солнца машину. Смирнов внимательно на меня посмотрел.  
— Хэй-хэй? — спросил он, приподняв бровь.  
— Хэй-хэй! — буркнула я. Настроение у меня начало портиться. Уже вечер, а денег так и не набрали… А теперь еще и начкон…  
_В душе начала блеять «овца». НаʼТот со всей силы огрела ее кулаком по тупой морде. «Овца» вырубилась._  
Как раз вовремя. Смирнов готовил очередную промывку мозгов. Это было видно по его горящим глазам.  
_Где ты была сегодня, киска?_  
— И что же говорила ваш начкон? — поинтересовался он, заводя машину.  
_У королевы у английской._  
— Что мы — финансовая пирамида! — ответила за меня мисс Морден.  
_Что ты видала при дворе?_  
— И ты этому веришь? — спросил он у меня, пристально глядя прямо в глаза.  
Началось. Ну, держись, НаʼТот…  
_Видала мышку на ковре!_  
— Тому, что вы — финансовая пирамида? — я оскалилась в улыбке. НаʼТот приготовилась отражать атаку. — Так это же видно невооруженным глазом! По своей структуре ваша организация — типичная пирамида! Неужели вы думали, что я об этом не знаю?  
Смирнов нахмурился еще больше.  
— Мы — не пирамида, — с расстановкой произнес он, выезжая с места парковки. — И я это тебе сейчас докажу.


	4. В которой я вынуждена вступить в mind war c злобными brainwasher'aми

Мы ехали в машине по городу, Смирнов долго и пространно вещал о том, что такое — финансовая пирамида и с чем ее едят. Мисс Морден периодически ему поддакивала. Но он видел, что все эти доводы меня не убедили ни на йоту.  
Я не понимала, с чего он так завелся. То, что он так упорно отрицал этот очевидный факт, наводило на мысли об обратном. Чем больше кто-то оправдывается, отрицая свою вину, тем больше вероятность того, что он действительно виноват.  
Моя паранойя, дремавшая до этого под воздействием его мощной телепатии, начала просыпаться. Близился очередной кризис веры.  
— Теперь ты поняла разницу? — спросил он, закончив очередной загруз.  
Я пожала плечами. Если честно, это меня мало волновало. Больше меня волновало то, что мы зря тратим время, катаясь по городу и болтая о всякой чуши, вместо того, чтобы ехать на поиски денег.  
— Ты не веришь нам, — сказал он, посмотрев на меня. — В чем причина? Расскажи мне. Я должен понять, почему ты нам не доверяешь. Ведь мы — партнеры, так? Партнеры должны доверять друг другу, иначе ничего не выйдет. Так что тебя угнетает? То, что ты можешь не набрать нужную сумму к сроку?  
Я кивнула. И это тоже.  
— До вечера еще далеко. И у тебя большой список, — он повернулся ко мне лицом на мгновение. Ты должна собраться с силами и настроиться на успех. Пока ты этого не сделаешь, мы никуда не поедем.  
Я молчала. Настроение мое сильно испортилось. Мозги скрипели и плавились от его атак.  
_ НаʼТот приходилось тяжко. И еще эта «овца» все время толкалась, пытаясь пробиться к рулю._  
— Ладно, — он позвонил по сотовому, что-то коротко обсудил с кем-то. — Сейчас завернем в кафе, поговорим нормально. Да и вам надо перекусить, передохнуть. Небось, с утра ничего не ели? Так нельзя.

  
* * *

  
Пока мы ехали к кафе, Смирнов рассказал немного о себе.  
В прошлом он занимался бизнесом. Ну, как это делали обычные русские бизнесмены. Был грубоват и не гнушался различными нетрадиционными методами ведения бизнеса. Был молод и горяч. Амбиции били через край.  
Детство было обычным, советским, голодным. И пока он рос, старательно изучая каратэ, ему не раз делали специфические предложения различные братки.  
— Вилка была, и не раз, — говорил он, качая головой. — Кое-кто из моих друзей пошел по этой дороге и… теперь сидит. Кое-кого и в живых нет. Меня, слава богу, сия чаша миновала. Я решил заняться бизнесом, но в наших условиях пару раз успел прогореть. В последний раз все вообще пахло керосином: мне пришлось заложить квартиру, чтобы мне дали кредит под новое дело. Ясно было, что квартиры я лишусь. И стану бомжом, ибо другой у меня не было. И предки мои тоже пойдут по миру.  
В общем, полная жопа. И тут подошел друг и сказал, что есть вот такое дело. Сводил меня на семинар. У меня тогда голова закружилась. Всего аж трясло. И я согласился на это условие. Меня тоже посадили в машину, как и тебя сейчас, и повезли кататься по друзьям. Нужную сумму я нарыл быстро — когда нужно, я могу пойти на все. Сомнения тоже возникали, и не раз. Я, если честно, успел изрядно всех достать за тот день. Был очень резкий тогда, еще хуже, чем сейчас, представляешь? Да вообще, — Смирнов засмеялся, вспоминая те дни, — меня, уже с собранными деньгами, ребята из машины выбросили и послали на хрен, так я их достал своими понтами. Я не хотел слушать их инструкций, пытался права качать. В общем, смех и слезы одни. Но потом все обошлось. Руденко меня приметил, увидел, что я над собой работаю, хочу жизнь свою изменить. И теперь я его помощник.  
— Я ничего от тебя не скрываю, видишь? — говорил он. — Я откровенен по самое некуда. Я доверяю тебе, верю в тебя. А ты должна поверить мне. Если ты будешь следовать нашим указаниям, у тебя все получится!  
Я опять промолчала.  
На Смирнова напал словесный понос. И слушать его было очень интересно.  
— Раньше, просыпаясь поутру и глядя на себя в зеркало, я что говорил? Ну, как в известном фильме: «Что, еще не сдох, урод?». Просто ненавидел себя. Так нельзя. И я, как дурак, каждое утро перед зеркалом стоял, отрабатывал и улыбку, и выражение лица нормальное, а не звериное. Прямо школа Станиславского. Чем эта организация от пирамиды отличается? Пирамиде плевать на тебя, лишь бы ты деньги свои им отдала, а наш фонд заботится о своих членах. Наши люди получают возможность не только жизнь на приличном уровне и постоянный доход, они могут изменить себя. Мы же не только на деньгах зациклены, нет! Мы тебя научим тратить свои заработанные деньги, научим, как их приумножить, жить научим нормально.  
Мы — не меценаты, вовсе нет! Господин Руденко ночей не спит вовсе не для того, чтобы какой-нибудь урод, получив большие деньги, начал их пропивать или в казино просаживать. Нет, мы такое баловство не одобряем. Мы тебя научим, как вкладывать капитал. Мы никого не бросаем, каждый член нашей организации находится под надежной защитой. Если какая проблема — всегда можно позвонить мне или Руденко, и мы придем на помощь.  
Я раньше, еще до работы здесь, разбил машину. Хлопот было много, нервов потрепано — не счесть. До сих пор меня колбасит, когда вспоминаю, как тогда попал. Еле выкрутился. И недавно, когда ехал на семинар, опять такая же ситуация случилась — машину разбил. Но то, на что у меня раньше ушло три дня нервотрепки, сейчас я решил всего одним телефонным звонком! Я позвонил кому надо и уже через полчаса был на семинаре. Все! Никаких проблем!  
_НаʼТот, загипнотизированная столь ярким примером из личной жизни, впала в транс. «Овца» чуть слышно бебекнула, проверяя ее реакцию…_

Смирнов все говорил и говорил. А я сидела на заднем сидении, и перед моим мысленным взором появлялись разные странные картины. Перспективы, разворачивающиеся передо мной, просто поражали. Во-первых, сказочное богатство, которое ты обретаешь практически с первых дней работы в этой организации. Суммы просто немыслимые для скромного работника бюджета. Та же мисс Морден, если ей удастся довести мое дело до логического конца — то есть, если я соберу-таки эту сумму в три тысячи долларов, — уже станет богаче, дай бог памяти… на двадцать четыре тысячи рублей! К тому же у нее сформируется собственная команда, которая будет работать только на нее. И проценты от тех денег, которые будут вносить приведенные командой новички, а также их последующий доход, пойдут ей. Астрономические деньги, скажу я вам. Я не стану приводить здесь долгие математические расчеты, которыми нас грузили на семинаре, но в среднем, при стандартной нагрузке, один партнер имеет в год около семнадцати тысяч зеленых. Согласитесь, эта сумма запудривала мозги. Был, правда, один ма-аленький пункт. Чтобы заманить новичка, ты должен помочь ему собрать эту сумму. Именно этим и занималась сейчас бедная мисс Морден. Глядя на ее замученный вид, я всерьез задумалась, смогу ли вот так каждый раз снова и снова проходить через этот ад? Постоянно стоять за спиной ошарашенного, вечно сомневающегося неофита, давить на него своим авторитетом, толкать его на несвойственные ему поступки?  
— Наши партнеры — это не тупые новые русские, которые не знают, куда деть свои бабки и с жиру бесятся, — с жаром говорил Смирнов. — Нет! Партнер — это умный и образованный человек, знающий цену деньгам. Мы научим тебя всему, но для этого тебе надо нам доверять. Мы сделаем из тебя совсем другого человека. И не надо говорить, что это невозможно. Возможно все, особенно, если у тебя есть деньги и желание. Вот, посмотри на мисс Морден. Ты же видела ее раньше? На что она была похожа? Без слез не взглянуть. Постоянно чего-то опасалась, все время всем была должна. Одним словом, тихий ужас! А теперь посмотри: она улыбается, уверена в себе, знает, чего хочет. А ведь когда она эту проверку проходила, спроси у нее, как ее трясло?  
Мисс Морден кивнула.  
— Еще как трясло.  
— Она истерила еще сильнее тебя. И все же проверку прошла. Все долги вернула и теперь собирается покупать машину. Вот пойдет летом на курсы.  
Я попыталась вообразить мисс Морден за рулем. При всем богатстве воображения мне это плохо удалось. Но я решила поверить в этот факт. Все-таки, вождение машины — это ремесло, да простят меня автолюбители, и ему можно научить даже медведя в цирке. Не стоит навешивать на людей ярлыки. Кто знает, вдруг из нее получится настоящий ас?  
— А Катя? Это же вообще феномен! Девочке всего двадцать лет, иногородняя, а сумела собрать эту сумму за один день, что, скажу сразу, очень сложно даже для взрослых. В ее возрасте это вообще очень тяжело! Но она верила нам, понимаешь? У нее глаза горели, когда она бегала по общежитию. Поэтому и собрала деньги.  
_НаʼТот в моей душе снова зашевелилась._  
— Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему вам было так легко с ней и почему так сложно со мной, — медленно произнесла я. — Мне-то уже не двадцать лет! У меня уже есть свои собственные сложившиеся установки, взгляды на мир и система ценностей, мне трудно вот так сразу ее изменить. Такие, как Катя, еще жизни не знают, у них открытый ум, они готовы мгновенно измениться. Они легче поддаются внушению. Идеальные клиенты для вас!  
Смирнов покачал головой.  
— Мы не работаем с двадцатилетними. Катя — исключение из правил. Мы не сразу согласились испытать ее. Наш идеальный клиент — это твои сверстники. Те из них, кому хочется все-таки попытаться что-то изменить в своей жизни. Те, кто старше. Да, с ними уже трудно работать. Но исключения бывают везде. У нас работают самые разнообразные люди, из самых разных слоев общества. И возраст их тоже разный. От двадцати лет до семидесяти.  
— Как вам, должно быть, обидно, — протянула я задумчиво. — Двадцатилетние с их энтузиазмом и отсутствием страха перед возможным поражением, поддающиеся внушению, идеально подходят вам, но… Они слишком маленькие по возрасту.  
— Да, им не хватает солидности, — кивнул Смирнов, внимательно следя за дорогой. — Они не смогут убедить потенциального клиента. Просто в силу возраста. Авторитета маловато. Что же насчет внушения… На что ты намекаешь?  
Я села поудобнее, предчувствуя очередной жаркий спор.  
— Вся ваша работа основана на внушении, — сказала я осторожно, — вы должны сделать так, чтобы ваш клиент, забыв про свои привычки и принципы, побежал собирать деньги. Такое можно сделать только если обладаешь сильным даром внушения, определенной способностью к лидерству, ну, и хорошим знанием психологии.  
Смирнов прищурился.  
— Ты считаешь, что мы тебе что-то внушаем?  
_НаʼТот в моей душе хищно оскалилась, приготовившись к очередной атаке._  
— Несомненно. Чем еще, по вашему мнению, вы занимаетесь уже третий час?  
Последовала длинная пауза. Потом Смирнов свернул с дороги и остановил машину. Повернулся ко мне лицом.  
— Значит, ты считаешь, что мы здесь пытаемся что-то тебе внушить, так? Что все, что ты сейчас делаешь, происходит только потому, что ты поддалась нашему внушению? Я правильно понял?  
— В сущности, да, — согласилась я. — В любом случае, я считаю, что именно так это и называется.  
Смирнов помрачнел еще больше.  
— Запомни, — сказал он сурово, — что никто и никому здесь ничего не внушает. Человек, приходящий к нам, _сам_ принимает решение, _сам_ выбирает свою судьбу. Он всегда может отказаться от того, что ему предлагают. Мы даем ему эту возможность, потому что партнером может быть далеко не каждый. Ты права, определенная способность к внушению и знание психологии могут тут пригодиться, потому что мы работаем с людьми. Но нам не нужны зомби. Мы ничего тебе не внушаем. Мы просто подсказываем тебе, как нужно действовать.  
Он усмехнулся, задумавшись о чем-то, а потом снова продолжил атаку:  
— Другое дело, что изменить что-либо в процессе выполнения очередного этапа затруднительно. Ты должна пройти это до конца, невзирая на результат. Но в твоем нынешнем состоянии это очень трудно. И я пытаюсь тебе помочь. Пытаюсь объяснить тебе, кто мы такие. Мы — твои друзья. Мы — те, кто действительно тебе поможет. Вот то, что ты должна знать. И советую тебе выбросить из головы слова твоего начкона о финансовых пирамидах, нейролингвистическом программировании и прочей чепухе. Она в этом полный профан. Что ты подумаешь о человеке, если он будет учить тебя тому, в чем он совершенно не разбирается? Правильно, ты скажешь: «Не учите меня жить!» Я же не говорю тебе, как работать с твоими лошадьми? Потому что в них ничего не понимаю. Почему люди так странно устроены? Они слушают советы тех, кто в данной области ничего не понимает, но упорно не верят тем, кто в этой сфере профи. Я говорю тебе, как тот, кто многое понимает в этом деле: доверься нам! Я никогда не посоветую тебе плохого. Ведь мы же партнеры! Я даю тебе инструкции, можно сказать, подсказываю, как лучше сделать, но ты не следуешь им! В чем же дело?!  
Его слова произвели на меня странное действие. Я уже говорила прежде, что не склонна к спорам, стараюсь их избегать по мере моих сил. Смирнов же, похоже, это дело обожал. На протяжении всех наших совместных поездок он постоянно подзуживал меня, теребил, заставлял вступать с ним в словесные баталии. Не знаю, зачем он это делал. Возможно, будь я активно сопротивляющимся клиентом, это имело бы смысл, потому как Смирнова, ловкого, как иезуит, эрудированного и волевого человека, переспорить практически трудно. Он бы смог сломить мое сопротивление. Но дело в том, что я изначально не сопротивлялась — по крайней мере, активно. И то, что он все время заставлял меня подыскивать контраргументы, оказало совершенно противоположное действие. Здравый смысл, который крепко заснул еще во время проведения семинара — иначе я не могу объяснить свои иррациональные действия, — начал медленно просыпаться. Также активировались мои природная паранойя и подозрительность. Я начала усиленно размышлять: а зачем все-таки я сунулась в такую рискованную авантюру? И под конец сформировался зловещий вопрос: «А не выйти ли из игры, пока не поздно?»  
Видимо, этот вопрос явственно читался на моем лице. И это заставило Смирнова усилить атаку.

— Мы практически на месте, — сказал он, указывая куда-то рукой, — Здесь есть очень симпатичное кафе. Называется «Канадский бэйгл». Ты любишь бублики?

* * *

  
Кафе действительно оказалось очень приятным на вид: отделка под старинный бар, всякие там бревенчатые стены, укромные закоулки, тихая музыка… Мисс Морден явно была здесь не в первый раз. Мы поднялись на второй этаж, где народу было поменьше, уселись за столик.  
Официант тут же принес меню. Судя по его поведению, господин Смирнов бывал здесь частым гостем.  
— Вы пока разберитесь с меню, а мне надо позвонить, — сказал Смирнов и ушел, оставив пиджак на спинке кресла.  
Мисс Морден принялась рассказывать мне о том, какие вкусные в этом заведении крендельки, какое приятное кофе. Но на меня неожиданно напал ступор. Я резко помрачнела и сидела, сжавшись в комок. Мне совершенно не хотелось оставаться в этом заведении. Я чувствовала, что готовится грандиозное промывание мозгов, что господин Смирнов просто набирается сил для очередной сокрушительной атаки, которую я вряд ли выдержу. До этого момента я держалась только благодаря огромной силе воли нарнийки НаʼТот и ее неиссякаемому скептицизму. Но она явно устала держать блок, тем более, что проклятая «овца» не прекращала попыток вырваться на волю. Конечно, в запасе еще были несколько личностей, которых можно было выставить в случае, если НаʼТот все же не выдержит и потеряет контроль. Но они не шли с ней ни в какое сравнение. Разве что вызвать из небытия Зену… Некогда эта воительница произвела на меня неизгладимое впечатление. Да, Зена могла бы вступить в бой с этими специалистами. Я попыталась ее вызвать. Это было трудно, учитывая то, что НаʼТот в данный момент всецело оккупировала мое сознание.  
Пока я этим занималась, вдруг осознала, что уже решила встать в оппозицию по отношению к господину Смирнову и прочим партнерам. Он сам меня на это спровоцировал. Как там говорилось? «В споре есть три стороны: твоя сторона, сторона противника и истина». Вызвав меня на спор, он волей-неволей поставил меня на противоположную сторону. Он хотел войны? Что ж, повоюем!  
— Так что ты будешь заказывать? — голос мисс Морден вывел меня из ступора.  
— Ничего, наверное, — ответила я мрачно. — У меня нет денег.  
Это была чистая правда. Я истратила свои последние сбережения на карточки для сотового. Памятуя о скаредности партнеров, мне не хотелось брать у них ни копейки. Потом наверняка они это припомнят.  
Мисс Морден огорчилась. Потом посмотрела на содержимое своего кошелька.  
— У меня, на самом деле, тоже негусто. Ладно, ограничимся кофе и крендельком. Тебе какой?  
— Мне все равно, — равнодушно ответила я. В данный момент мне было не до еды.  
Тут вернулся улыбающийся Смирнов.  
— Хэй-хэй! — сказал он, усаживаясь за столик.  
Я мрачно подняла на него глаза.  
— К нам сейчас подъедет господин Руденко, — сказал Смирнов, заказав себе кофе. — Может, ему удастся тебя убедить.  
Мисс Морден улыбнулась до ушей. Я же замерла, как мышь перед змеей. Неужели господин Смирнов, разуверившись в своих силах, решил вызвать подмогу? Господин Руденко вселял в меня священный ужас. Если Смирнов еще походил на человека, то при взгляде на Руденко относительно этого могли возникнуть серьезные сомнения.  
После этого заявления мы молча принялись пить кофе и заедать его крендельками. Проклятый напиток застревал в горле, но практичная НаʼТот жестко приказала мне пить и есть, ибо нужно подкрепить силы перед будущей схваткой. В том, что это будет серьезная битва, сомнений не возникало.  
Потом Смирнов махнул рукой куда-то в сторону.  
— Сегодня тут много _наших_. Сейчас как раз самое рабочее время…  
Мисс Морден снова улыбнулась, а я снова испытала приступ ужаса.  
— Подобные кафе — любимые места встреч партнеров, — пояснила мисс Морден.  
— И… много здесь таких любимых мест? — поинтересовалась я осторожно. Параллельно я посмотрела в том направлении, куда указывал Смирнов, и действительно, там сидели уже знакомые по семинару люди. Раньше бы я сочла их простыми бизнесменами, но теперь, познакомившись с этой организацией, я, можно сказать, настроилась на их волну и теперь могла отличить партнера от обычного бизнесмена. На них будто стояла какая-то незримая печать, видимая только таким же партнерам. Или тем, кто с ними сталкивался.  
— Много, — ответила мисс Морден, доедая кренделек. — В центре Москвы практически все хорошие кафе облюбованы нашими партнерами. Тебе придется к этому привыкнуть. Именно здесь, в основном, ты и будешь работать с новыми клиентами. Так что учись!  
За время нашего турне по Москве мы уже посещали много разнообразных заведений, в основном, это были небольшие кафе и забегаловки. Там тебя обслуживали официанты, там всегда было уютно и спокойно. При одной мысли о том, что все эти милые заведения регулярно посещаются партнерами, мне стало противно.  
В это время появился господин Руденко. Это был невысокий плотный мужчина с рыхлым лицом и недобрым взглядом. Такое же выражение лица я видела только у известных политиков. Звериное лицо._ Не человеческое_.  
Он медленно шел к нашему столику, сжимая в руках два сотовых телефона.  
— Что это вы выбрали такой маленький закуток? — сказал он, улыбаясь. — Нам тут всем не уместиться.  
И мы перекочевали за более просторный столик.  
Заказав кофе, Руденко повернулся к Смирнову и все так же добродушно спросил:  
— Так в чем же дело? Какие-то проблемы?  
Поведение Смирнова несколько изменилось. Он стал более подтянутым и собранным, более серьезным, что ли. И как-то отошел в тень. Причем, сделал он это явно намеренно.  
Я решила, что он просто устал. Все-таки человек почти двое суток возится со мной и мисс Морден, при этом водит машину и постоянно спорит со мной по поводу и без повода, что требует определенных сил и концентрации. И если прибавить то, что все это время он спал не более трех часов… Да, ему явно требовалась подмога. Вот он и позвал Руденко.  
_Партнеры всегда помогают друг другу. Они — как единая семья._  
Смирнов и мисс Морден вкратце объяснили ситуацию. Руденко рассмеялся.  
— Наш фонд — финансовая пирамида? Чушь собачья! Я объясню тебе, чем мы занимаемся и почему мы не являемся финансовой пирамидой…  
_НаʼТот вздохнула, приготовившись к долгому загрузу. Заранее убавила восприимчивость моих ушей к его голосу._  
Если я приведу здесь хотя бы половину того, что сказал в тот день господин Руденко, то этот рассказ никогда не закончится. Но, к счастью для вас, дорогие читатели, большую часть из сказанного господином Руденко я просто не запомнила. В основном, из-за того, что впускала его слова в одно ухо, а выпускала в другое. Эту привычку я развила в себе еще со школьных времен, когда надо было каким-то образом дожить до конца ужасно нудного урока. Сидишь себе за партой, смотришь в потолок или на учителя, если он этого требует, а мыслями далеко-далеко… Только сейчас я поняла, что на тех уроках научилась очень полезной штуке, гораздо более полезной, чем предмет, который там преподавался. Знавала я и истинных виртуозов в этом деле: они умудрялись еще поддерживать беседу, полностью отсутствуя мысленно. Но к концу разговора с господами Руденко и Смирновым я тоже стала виртуозом. Пришлось научиться по бразильской системе.  
— Тебе просто надо поверить в себя, — вещал господин Руденко. — Мы поможем тебе раскрыть твой истинный потенциал. Имея столько денег, сколько ты здесь будешь зарабатывать, это не проблема. Мы сделаем из тебя настоящую личность.  
Далее следовали многочисленные примеры из жизни партнеров.  
Вот госпожа N, к примеру. Она была замужем за генералом ФСБ, положение, как видите, не самое скверное. Но вот случилась беда — в результате ДТП ее муж стал инвалидом. Повреждение позвоночника со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Постепенно все высокопоставленные друзья отвернулись от них, она не знала, как выбраться из этой ужасной трясины. В полнейшем отчаянии она вступила в их организацию. Да, сначала было тяжело, сначала всем тяжело. Но потом все наладилось, появились деньги, она смогла обеспечить своему супругу достойное лечение, и вот результат: уже год, как он ходит, опираясь на костыли! И это при том, что врачи сказали, что он никогда не встанет.  
У этой женщины была цель, и она упорно к ней шла.  
Именно поэтому первый вопрос, который задавался потенциальному клиенту: «Чего ты хочешь?» Таким образом они выясняли, что же нужно этому человеку в этой жизни. Пытались выяснить его сокровенную мечту. Действительно стоящую мечту, ради которой стоит пойти на все.  
— Это испытание недаром сделано таким жестким, — сказал Руденко. — Это проверка твоего характера. Если же его нет? Что ж, он появится. Ты уже сильно изменилась по сравнению с тем, что было. У тебя взгляд стал другой, более уверенный, что ли. И это еще не все изменения! Мы поможем тебе побороть все свои дурацкие комплексы, которые так тебе мешали раньше. Мы сделаем тебя свободной. И свободу эту тебе дадут деньги. Полагаю, ради этого стоит пойти на все?  
Нам не нужны люди богатые и состоявшиеся. Им наша помощь не нужна. Мы обычно выбираем тех, кому уже нечего терять. Мы даем им шанс. И только от них зависит, воспользуются они им или нет. Если человек следует нашим указаниям, он обычно добивается желаемого. Заработать семнадцать тысяч баксов за год — реально! Только надо немного потрудиться, ибо без труда, как говорится, не вытащить и рыбки из пруда. То, чем вы сейчас занимаетесь, также хорошая проверка для твоих друзей. Полагаю, кое-какие выводы ты уже сделала? И не всегда они были приятными, ведь так? Но ты не знаешь, что настоящая проверка еще впереди.  
Сейчас ты проверяешь друзей в беде. Но есть еще один способ. Иногда друзей проверяют в радости. И я скажу тебе, что эту проверку выдерживают единицы. Легко посочувствовать кому-то, попавшему в скверную ситуацию. Но скажи, много ли людей порадуются твоему успеху? Много ли твоих друзей будут улыбаться и здороваться с тобой, если ты через некоторое время приедешь к ним на собственном «Мерседесе»? Уверен, что некоторые из них скажут: «Этого не может быть! Да она скоро его разобьет!» И это только часть гадостей, которые, уверен, ты услышишь.  
Людям нелегко свыкнуться с тем, что кто-то смог достичь более высокого уровня по сравнению с ними. Они будут стараться стащить тебя с этой высоты, вернуть обратно в болото, в котором сидят. Именно такие люди хватают тебя за руки и кричат: «Уходи немедленно из этой финансовой пирамиды! Они затащат тебя в болото!..» Да что они знают о болоте? Что они знают о пирамидах? Тебе придется научиться разбираться в людях. Это придет со временем. И я советую тебе держаться подальше от вот таких друзей. Они непременно посочувствуют тебе в горе, приедут утешать тебя. Они питаются твоим горем, твоей бедой! Но их бесит, когда ты счастлив, когда ты чего-то достиг в этой жизни. И они будут всячески мешать тебе, мешать твоему восхождению.  
Ты должна научиться не подпускать к себе таких друзей. Ты меня поняла?  
Я дежурно кивнула. Хоть я и слушала вполуха, даже эта часть информации серьезно подействовала на меня. В душе начался сильнейший кризис веры. «А ведь он во многом прав!» — промелькнуло в моей голове.  
_Даже НаʼТот, эта циничная нарнийка, заслушалась._  
Атака продолжалась. Пример следовал за примером: то из жизни самого Руденко, то из жизни Смирнова. Немного портило впечатление то, что Руденко постоянно вынужден был отвлекаться на телефонные звонки. У него постоянно звонил то один, то другой телефон. Я задумалась, как он может это выносить в течение дня?!  
Руденко поймал мой взгляд и сказал в перерыве между звонками:  
— Я начальник всей этой организации. Я должен постоянно быть в курсе всех дел. Я не могу игнорировать звонок. Я всегда на связи.  
— Но это же… — я на мгновение запнулась. — Это же сущий кошмар! Ни минуты покоя, ни минуты для себя… ужасно!  
— А мне это нравится, — ответил Руденко, — я вовсе не считаю это кошмаром.  
Тут я дерзнула задать вопрос, который уже давно вертелся у меня на языке.  
— Вот вы говорили здесь о свободе, о больших деньгах и исполнении желаний. Вы уже всего добились, насколько я поняла. И на что же вы тратите свои деньги? Вы когда-нибудь отдыхаете?  
Руденко сказал, что отдых для него — это дорогое удовольствие. Отдыхает он редко. За некоторые вещи надо платить.  
Я покосилась на Смирнова. Из его откровений я знала, что он женат, что у него молодая и симпатичная жена. И что он женился на ней по большой и пылкой любви. Этот человек вообще был из породы авантюристов, а у них все по максимуму.  
— А вы, господин Смирнов, вы вообще бываете свободны от своих дел? Ну, можете поехать с друзьями за город, к примеру, или просто фильм с женой посмотреть?  
Смирнов улыбнулся.  
— Мы с господином Руденко — специалисты. У нас свободного времени по умолчанию не бывает. Даже отдыхая, мы всегда на связи. Мы просто не имеем права отключить телефон, отключиться от этого мира. Да, жену я вижу редко, но она постоянно звонит мне, мы общаемся. Так что все в порядке. Мне такой образ жизни нравится. Я, если можно так сказать, ловлю от всего этого кайф.  
Я кивнула. Знакомый тип людей. Законченный трудоголик в неизлечимой стадии. Такие находятся в сильнейшей зависимости от своей работы. Причем далеко не материальной зависимости.  
— Послушай, — оживился Смирнов, быстро переглянувшись с Руденко. — Вот что я тебе скажу: раньше я был довольно болезненным малым. То желудок схватит на почве бизнеса, то еще что-то отвалится не вовремя. Но, что примечательно, как только я начал работать здесь, все болячки как рукой сняло. И это учитывая тот факт, что иногда я бегаю весь день и пью только кофе! Я задумался: с чего это вдруг? А потом понял! Просто работа мне нравится; когда я ею занимаюсь, силы сами откуда-то берутся. Я могу не спать, могу сутками просидеть за рулем, но буду свеж, как огурчик. И это не только я замечал. Многие наши партнеры говорили о том же. И тебе тоже надо найти это вдохновение, чтобы глаза загорелись. И тогда все пойдет как по маслу. Ты поняла?  
Но я все думала о его бедной жене. У Смирнова был один недостаток, как психолога: он совершенно не понимал женской логики. Пара вопросов, которые мы раньше обсуждали, уже это доказали… Попыталась поставить себя на место его жены. Пусть даже жена — тоже партнер… Нет, не может быть все в порядке. Общение по телефону? Новая норковая шуба в подарок на день рождения? И все? Вовремя денег дает на ведение хозяйства? И все?! Да я бы просто с тоски удавилась! Хотя… всегда есть возможность завести кого-нибудь более внимательного… в другом отношении… Кхм, тут моя мысль остановилась. Глядя на жесткие глаза господина Смирнова, я поняла, что он не из тех, кому можно безнаказанно навешивать рога. Нет, его, психолога чертова, так просто не проведешь. Мда-а, бедная женщина его жена. Хотя, если они действительно предпочитают телефонное общение…  
_НаʼТот так вдохновенно начала думать о возможностях измены, будучи замужем за таким супругом, что Смирнов довольно улыбнулся. Ему понравилось выражение моего лица._  
— Но тебе все это не грозит, — сказал он насмешливо, — ты же партнер первого уровня. И даже партнеру второго уровня это не грозит. У нас с вами разные специальности, разные сферы деятельности. Вы — более свободны, чем мы. Так что можешь расслабиться.  
Беседа длилась еще некоторое время, под конец ее я стала активно спорить, что очень не понравилось Руденко. Он почувствовал неладное, почувствовал, что они разбудили во мне что-то совсем ненужное в данный момент.  
— А как же пресловутые вечные ценности? — заметила я. — Как быть с ними?  
— Никто не мешает тебе развиваться духовно, если ты так этого хочешь. Ходи в театры, ходи в музеи, пиши картины, сочиняй песни. И при этом ты не будешь думать о том, где достать деньги на все это, — тут же ответил Руденко.  
Да, аргумент. И весомый, надо признать.  
_И тут во мне опять зашевелилась НаʼТот. Нарнийка, надо отдать ей должное, успела кое-чему научиться от своего начальства и знала кое-какие хитрые дипломатические приемчики._  
— Кажется, я поняла, почему у меня никак не появляется вдохновение, — изрекла я, выждав, когда Руденко закончит очередной разговор по телефону.  
Оба специалиста с интересом уставились на меня, готовясь услышать это откровение.  
— Просто я уже давно не была дома, — ответила я, вздохнув. — Как можно заниматься делами, когда ты не спишь нормально, когда ты похожа не знаю на что. Когда ты даже свой сотовый зарядить не можешь?! Согласитесь, полная фигня получается!  
И Смирнов и Руденко были несколько ошарашены столь резкой сменой темы и не сразу нашлись, что ответить.  
— Вы черпаете свои силы из работы, а я всегда «подзаряжалась» дома, — продолжила я. — Если использовать термины эзотерические, это мое «место силы». Думаю, если я побуду дома хоть немного, вдохновение снова появится.  
От такого проявления нарнской дипломатии мои оппоненты долго моргали.  
— Или мне это непозволительно? — осторожно спросила я. — Тогда вам придется смириться с тем, что я буду уныло бубнить при встрече с очередным знакомым: «Пода-айте на пропитание». С немытой головой трудно отыгрывать ту, у которой все хорошо и замечательно.  
— Конечно же, ты можешь поехать домой, — очнулся от ступора Руденко. Смирнов кивнул головой. — Но после того, как закончишь свое задание.  
_НаʼТот в моей душе хлопнула меня по плечу и сардонически улыбнулась._  
— А что, если я его и сегодня не выполню? — продолжала я расспрашивать. Учитывая то, что большую часть дня мы провели в дебатах, это казалось мне вполне реальным вариантом.  
Руденко поспешил меня утешить.  
— Ну, во-первых, время у вас еще есть. А во-вторых, вы можете продолжить и завтра.  
Этот вариант меня совсем не привлекал.  
— Знаете, завтра мне выходить на работу. Она, конечно, не столь прибыльная, как ваше дело, но я пока что там работаю, и у меня есть определенные обязательства, — сказала я мрачно. — Мне сегодня господин Смирнов все уши прожужжал насчет деловой этики и прочего. Одним из главных требований к партнеру, насколько я поняла из его слов, является его надежность. Способность выполнить свои обязательства, невзирая ни на что. Быть верным своему делу. Я ведь правильно поняла?  
Смирнов кивнул, все еще не понимая, к чему я клоню.  
— Я должна завтра быть на работе. Если я не появлюсь там, то подведу многих.  
— Ну ты сравнила! — возразил Руденко, придя в себя и пытаясь взять инициативу в разговоре в свои руки, — Свою захудалую работу и наше дело!  
Но я не позволила ему перевести стрелки.  
— Знаете, поставим ситуацию так: я уже работаю в вашей компании, являюсь хорошим специалистом. И тут появляется представитель другой, еще более преуспевающей компании и пытается переманить меня. Пытается заставить меня переступить через некоторые принципы. И говорит при этом: «Да брось ты свою захудалую работу! Вот _наше_ дело…» Когда я только сюда пришла, вы сказали мне, что я могу работать здесь, не бросая прежнюю работу, потому как я объяснила вам причины, по которым не смогу это сделать сразу. Сейчас вы уже говорите совсем другое. Разве деловые люди все время меняют свои условия? Если я не могу держать обещание, данное коллегам с «какой-то захудалой работы», то не смогу выполнить и более серьезных обязательств. Неужели вас это не настораживает?  
Они снова зависли, обдумывая мои слова.  
— Я просто не хочу вас подвести, — продолжала я примирительно. — Мне не хочется, чтобы в вашу дружную и слаженную семью проник аутсайдер. Ведь в вашей системе все зависит от мельчайших деталей. Если один винтик попадется с брачком, рухнет все!  
— И мне не хочется нарушать свое обещание, данное по прежнему месту работы, — добавила я. — Так как же быть?  
Руденко нахмурился, а потом снова схватил звонящий телефон. Смирнов посмотрел на меня с плохо скрываемой ненавистью. Наверное, из-за таких, как я, он и не мог побыть со своей женой.  
— В нашей системе такого не бывает, — заверил меня Руденко, закончив разговор по телефону. Я с интересом разглядывала его трубки: черную и красную. Гадала, какая зазвонит в следующий раз. — У нас аутсайдеров нет. Все заботятся друг о друге, все всё знают друг о друге. Именно поэтому ситуации со сменой работы на «более преуспевающую» у нас просто не может быть. Те, кто попадает к нам, уже не испытывают желания сменить место работы. Да и зачем?  
_Циничная НаʼТот снова хмыкнула._  
— Наши работники зарабатывают по нескольку десятков тысяч долларов в год, зачем им гоняться за чужой прибылью? — недоумевал Руденко.  
_НаʼТот тут же толкнула меня, подзуживая задать еще один коварный вопрос._  
— И куда же они тратят такую гору денег? — я тупо похлопала глазами. — Сначала, понятно: «Мерседес», квартира, загородная вилла. Ну, дома в различных уголках мира… А потом-то куда?  
Руденко засмеялся, пораженный моей наивностью.  
— Мы учим наших работников правильно распоряжаться своими средствами. Сначала такая куча денег серьезно сносит крышу, человек начинает дурить. Мы за этим следим. Мы даем возможность заработать, но вовсе не для того, чтобы ты тратила эти деньги на всякое шмотье или прочие придури. Деньги лежат в банке, идут проценты, сама наша система называется как? Вспомни семинар! Правильно: «пенсионно-вексельная». Это не кратковременный проект. Ты зарабатываешь деньги не только на этот период времени, но и для своих потомков.  
— Деньги лежат в банке? — переспросила я, склонив голову. — Но если я хочу, например, купить себе что-то такое, о чем давно мечтала. Какую-нибудь вещь, с вашей точки зрения совершенно бесполезную. Я ведь вправе распоряжаться своими деньгами?  
Я тут же вспомнила утренний разговор с новым русским. Про основания и тому подобное.  
— Если ты на первых порах будешь тратить свои деньги на всякую фигню, то никогда не заработаешь много денег, — презрительно сказал Руденко. — Ты вот спроси у мисс Морден, почему мы деньги, заработанные ее матерью, которая тоже является партнером, выдаем не ей в руки, а дочери? Она скажет, почему. Потому что ее мать тут же спустит их на всякие идиотские вещи. На корм ее собакам и на одежду ребенку. Ведь так?  
Мисс Морден кивнула.  
Я знала, что раньше они жили, едва сводя концы с концами. Мать — врач по специальности, тянула трех детей — двух своих и одну племяшку — на свою скромную _зряплату_. Сама мисс Морден подрабатывала в свободное от учебы время, но этого вряд ли хватило бы на прокорм семьи. Если учесть груду зверья, копошащегося в однокомнатной квартире… Да, ее мать, конечно же, найдет, куда потратить эти деньги.  
— Да и дочери мы выдаем деньги только на, так сказать, производственные расходы. Например, на ужин в таком вот кафе. Потому что знаем что? Что она не удержится и отдаст их матери, а та их потратит на что? Правильно, на фигню!  
Мисс Морден снова кивнула, помрачнев.  
— Ведь такой у нас был уговор, да? — Руденко покосился на нее.  
Такой расклад меня совершенно не порадовал. Выходит, ты, даже прилично зарабатывая, не можешь распоряжаться своими средствами по своему усмотрению. Они что, собираются контролировать тебя постоянно?! Какая же тут свобода?  
— И на что же она копит эти деньги? — спросила я.  
— Как на что? — Руденко удивлялся моей тупости, — На машину, конечно! На квартиру!  
_«А до этого они должны жить впроголодь, при том, что на счету уже лежит круглая сумма», — мрачно сказала НаʼТот мне на ухо._  
Тут на моем лице отразился такой кризис веры, что Руденко решил перейти в наступление.  
— Ладно, вижу, что вы, девочки, совсем загрустили. Вам нужно встряхнуться, развеяться. Посмотреть, какая жизнь вас ожидает. Смирнов, знаешь, что я предлагаю? Свози-ка их в «Атриум», пусть погуляют там, в магазинчики зайдут. А потом мы снова поговорим.  
И Смирнов со вздохом повез нас в «Атриум».


	5. Где меня ведут в "Атриум", дабы показать мою будущую "роскошную" жизнь

В «Атриуме» я никогда до этого момента не была и даже не знала, с чем это едят. Смирнов вместе с Руденко провел нас с мисс Морден внутрь огромного комплекса, надеясь, что его антураж произведет на нас должное впечатление. Фонтаны, множество бутиков, сверкающие витрины, полные дорогих безделушек, стеклянные лифты — атриумы, из-за которых, собственно, этот комплекс и получил свое название. Впечатляюще, не спорю. Но тогда меня это все совершенно не привлекало.  
— Прогуляйся вместе с девочками по бутикам, пусть вещички посмотрят, может, что понравится — пусть примерят, — сказал Руденко Смирнову. — Пусть порадуются — здесь много чего интересного. А я пока тут в кафе посижу, отдохну. Когда нагуляетесь, подойдете — поговорим.  
Смирнов кивнул и с застывшей улыбкой на лице предложил нам пройтись по местным магазинчикам. Мисс Морден радостно улыбнулась, а я даже не посмотрела в его сторону. Меня серьезно переклинило после душеспасительных бесед в «Канадском бэйгле», весь мир виделся мне в черном свете, все люди казались злобными партнерами, жаждущими затащить меня в свою организацию. Любоваться на дорогие и уродливые шмотки по цене самолета совершенно не хотелось. И уж тем более их примерять. С детства ненавидела мерить вещи, просто истерики закатывала, стоило предкам об этом заикнуться. Для себя я решила ни на одну шмотку тут не смотреть; не дай бог, ее купят и на мой счет запишут — вообще никогда долг не верну.  
Мы бродили по бутикам, и каждая вещь все больше пугала меня. Просто паноптикум какой-то, кунсткамера для ублюдочных произведений от кутюрье-маразматиков…  
Мы с мисс Морден ходили, посмеиваясь над очередным уродским произведением, гордо именуемым «одеждой». Господин Смирнов ходил за нами, как привязанный.  
Мисс Морден периодически на него оглядывалась, и в ее глазах загорался злой огонек. Она тоже явно не испытывала особой радости от прогулок по «Атриуму», но крепилась из последних сил.  
— Слушай, давай от Смирнова спрячемся? — неожиданно предложила она. — Достал за нами следить!  
Я удивленно посмотрела на нее. Неужели я так плохо на нее повлияла? Мисс Морден тоже начала «взбрыкивать».  
Смирнов и впрямь достал. Он ходил за нами с откровенно злым видом, и то и дело принимался нудеть о том, что нам нужно подыскать деловой костюм, а не пялиться на розовое шмотье в блестках, которое даже Боря Моисеев не оденет.  
Мы улучили момент, когда Смирнов на мгновение увлекся своим сотовым, и быстро перебежали в другой бутик. Скрыться в «Атриуме» не составляло особого труда: все бутики были похожи друг на друга, и вокруг было полно народу.  
Довольные своим маневром, мы наблюдали из-за горы вещей, как Смирнов на мгновение опешил, а потом завертел головой, выискивая нас.  
— Будет знать, как нас пасти, — хихикнула мисс Морден, — пусть побегает, ему полезно… Пойдем на платья посмотрим. Там такие попадаются экземпляры — ты заикой станешь!  
Мы с довольными рожами перебегали из бутика в бутик, делая вид, что нам очень интересны эти ужасные вещи. Наконец, Смирнову удалось нас загнать, и он вырос прямо перед нами. Глаза его были очень злыми.  
— Не надо больше так делать! — процедил он сквозь зубы.  
Я пожала плечами с пофигистическим видом, а мисс Морден наклонила голову, чтобы он не увидел ее лица. А выражение этого лица было отнюдь не радостным. Напротив, лицо мисс Морден стало совершенно злобным. Но это длилось всего мгновение. Через секунду мисс Морден снова улыбалась голливудской улыбкой.  
Было ясно, что Смирнов потихоньку выдыхается. Промывание моих мозгов совершенно его вымотало, и ему с превеликим трудом удавалось держать себя в руках. Он перестал контролировать то, что говорит, и иногда выдавал совершенно убийственные вещи. Началось это еще в кафе, и сей факт меня одновременно порадовал и испугал. Порадовал тем, что иногда Смирнов говорил настоящую правду, которую, вообще-то, стоило от меня скрыть. Но именно эта правда и пугала. Я будто очнулась от долгого сна и увидела, что стою совсем близко к пропасти, готовая сделать последний шаг.  
Поэтому в «Атриуме» я ходила как в воду опущенная. Глаза дикие, лицо зеленое.  
Увидев, как мы отреагировали на его наезд, Смирнов тряхнул головой и вспомнил цель нашей здесь прогулки: нас надо развлечь, а не пугать до полусмерти. И он быстро надел на свое лицо доброжелательную улыбку. Но глаза забыл прикрыть очками, поэтому они по-прежнему источали злобу.  
— Хотите в лифте покататься? — предложил он масляным голосом. — Так здорово! Я сам, признаюсь, люблю в нем просто прокатиться.  
Мы кивнули, и нас потащили в лифт. Смирнов радовался, указывая на вид, открывшийся из прозрачного лифта. Мисс Морден дежурно улыбалась. А я даже не улыбалась, просто мрачно смотрела в пустоту. От моего вида улыбка Смирнова быстро погасла.  
— А вот тут вроде неплохие блузки! — оживилась мисс Морден, вдруг вспомнив о своих обязанностях. Смирнов остался стоять у входа в бутик, а мы принялись рыться в шмотках производства Италии. Удивительно, но мы там откопали две приличные блузки: одна вышитая мережкой, из натурального льна, вторая — с рукавами-фонариками. Мисс Морден начала в восторге их рассматривать, но Смирнов скривился, увидев ее выбор:  
— Но это же, девочки, совсем не деловая одежда!  
Мисс Морден нахмурилась.  
— Все равно они мне нравятся, и я их примерю! И вообще, как можно развлечься, подбирая деловую одежду?!  
С этими словами она ушла в примерочную, прихватив меня с собой. А Смирнов остался стоять снаружи, злой и уставший.  
Мисс Морден специально очень медленно возилась с примеркой.  
— Пусть постоит, попсихует, — сказала она злорадно, — Достал со своим деловым стилем!  
Дабы окончательно его взбесить, она вышла в самой легкомысленной блузке из примерочной.  
— Ну как? — спросила мисс Морден. Блузка, кстати, ей очень шла.  
Смирнов вымученно улыбнулся, стараясь держать себя в руках.  
Он, видимо, понял, что, если сейчас начнет закручивать гайки, то мисс Морден слетит с катушек, и ему с Руденко придется промывать мозги уже двум дурам.  
— Ну… э-э… здорово, — сказал он, — Хотя вы, девочки, от темы отклоняетесь. Давайте я вас кое-куда отведу. Это вам точно понравится!  
И он провел нас в другой бутик, в котором продавались шубы. Норковые шубы.  
— Вот! Посмотрите, какая красотища! — гордо заявил он, — Хотите что-нибудь померить, девочки?  
Я не испытывала особого желания мерить шубы в начале лета. Особенно норковые. Но Смирнов уже подозвал продавщицу и велел ей показать нам самую модную модель сезона. Она быстро принесла требуемое. Оказалось, что сейчас в моде шубы из черной крашеной норки. И стоят такие вещички недешево — от тысячи баксов и выше, в зависимости от покроя.  
— Хочешь померить? — спросил у меня Смирнов. Я помотала головой, но он уже кивнул продавщице, и она накинула на меня шубу из шкурок мертвых зверьков.  
Я тяжело вздохнула. Во-первых, черный цвет мне не очень идет, особенно в нынешнем состоянии, когда мое лицо от психа и недосыпа стало бутылочно-зеленым, а под глазами красовались черные круги. Увидев меня в этой шубе, продавщица сглотнула, но промолчала.  
Смирнов же почему-то пришел в дикий восторг.  
— А давайте еще одну модель? — предложил он.  
Принесли еще шубу. Напялили на меня.  
— Вообще-то, — тихо прошелестела я, — мне черный цвет не идет…  
Но эти слова никто не услышал.  
Я, содрогнувшись при виде своего отражения в зеркале, продолжала истерично бормотать:  
— Мне бы что-нибудь рыжее… или зеленое… теплых оттенков.  
Наконец, продавщица услышала мое гудение и быстро сбегала за рыжей шубкой.  
Надев ее, я оживилась. Уже лучше, хотя фасон ублюдочный.  
Смирнова же переклинило на черной шубе.  
— По-моему, она более солидно выглядит.  
Продавщица пришла мне на помощь.  
— На мой взгляд, ей рыженькая к лицу, только фасончик сейчас найдем помолодежнее, — и она принесла еще один шедевр итальянского скорняжного искусства.  
То была куцая шубейка фасона «вырез до пупка», которая едва доставала до талии. На мой взгляд, ублюдочнее и бесполезнее фасона и придумать нельзя. Мне такие вещи вообще не шли, и я довела продавщицу и мисс Морден до судорог, когда надела ее на себя.  
— Может, лучше кролика? — спросила я, мечтая удрать из этого бутика.  
Но Смирнов возмутился.  
— Какой, к черту, кролик?! — воскликнул он, — Мы же солидные люди, должны носить солидные вещи. Привыкай! Для тебя век китайского ширпотреба закончился! А эта шубка очень даже ничего — как раз для езды в «Мерседесе»!  
Так вот для чего шьют такие ублюдочные изделия! А я-то думала…  
В отчаянии, я начала осматривать шубы, висевшие вдоль стены. Внезапно мой взгляд привлекли авторские изделия из щипаной норки. Увидев, куда я смотрю, Смирнов просто спал с лица. Это были шедевральные вещи, апофигеоз дизайнерского маразма. Зеленого цвета, с синими перьями, невесть каким способом присобаченными по всей поверхности шуб. С элегантными проплешинами, разбросанными то тут, то там. Настоящая психоделика. Я выбрала самую экзотическую модель и решила ее померить.  
Продавщица, стащив ее с вешалки, принялась объяснять, что это очень модная вещь, причем сделанная в единственном экземпляре. Я порадовалась этому факту: не хватало еще того, чтобы весь московский бомонд щеголял в таком кошмаре.  
Когда я облачилась в это, Смирнов потерял дар речи. А я глянула на себя в зеркало и поняла: _вот оно_! _Мое, родимое_! Шуба, как ни странно, очень мне шла. И сидела как влитая.  
— Э-э… — жалобно промычал медленно сходящий с ума Смирнов. — Э-э…  
— Вообще-то, если бы эти перья были не синими, а к примеру, красными, или, на худой конец, розовыми, — мечтательно произнесла я, снимая с плеч этот плод больного воображения какого-то итальянского модельера. — А на самом деле я норку не люблю.  
Смирнов понял, что надо прекращать этот зоопарк, и побыстрее. Бросив злобный взгляд, он вышел из бутика, поманив нас за собой.  
— Все-таки черная шуба была круче, — сказал он, вздохнув.  
— Я в последнее время искусственный мех люблю, — ответила я.  
Мисс Морден удивленно на меня уставилась.  
— Но норка — это же круто! — сказала она, — И тебе все равно придется обзавестись норковой шубой, равно как и «Мерседесом».  
Я наклонилась поближе к мисс Морден и тихо прошептала:  
— Знаешь ли ты, милый ребенок, почему норка считается такой престижной?  
Мисс Морден не знала.  
— Потому что норке сносу нет! — ответила я. — Шуба из норки может жить лет десять-пятнадцать, а при хорошем уходе — и все двадцать. Конечно, если выделка хорошая. А если ее еще на лето сдавать на хранение, хотя бы даже в этот бутик — они предлагали такую услугу, — то шубе вообще сноса не будет. Круче норки разве что калан. Но его теперь днем с огнем не сыщешь. Редкий зверь, занесен в «Красную Книгу».  
Мисс Морден не понимала, к чему весь этот ликбез.  
— Кролик или тот же баран живут гораздо меньше — от года до пяти лет, — продолжала я. — А теперь такой вопрос: деловые люди за модой следят, так?  
Мисс Морден кивнула. Конечно следят, что за глупые вопросы!  
— А мода нынче каждый год меняется, — сказала я, — И вот купила ты черную норку. Неужели ты будешь эту норку двадцать лет носить?! Ведь не будешь? Так на фиг тебе норка? Купи кролика, который облысеет через год, и радуйся! Или искусственный мех. Сейчас он очень даже ничего… А норку я никогда не любила. Не мой это мех!  
И я снова погрузилась в мрачное молчание.  
Смирнов, отчаявшись нас развлечь, язвительно поинтересовался:  
— А что вообще тебя интересует?  
Я повела его в другой магазинчик, который заприметила уже давно. Там продавалась видео и аудиотехника. Отыскала вещь, которая уже давно была моей «розовой мечтой»: мр3-плеер фирмы «iRiver»; маленькую, симпатичную, с большой памятью и встроенным диктофоном штучку. Цена у плеера была совершенно не соответствующая его скромным размерам. Я вожделенно уставилась на него, высунув язык, и впала в экзальтированный транс.  
Подошла мисс Морден, заценила штучку, а потом ткнула меня в другой не менее дивный девайс: портативный сканер плюс переводчик в виде ручки. Тут я совсем зависла, и мы с мисс Морден долго стояли, пуская слюни, пока Смирнов не вывел нас из ступора.  
— Да… это… интересно, — промычал он, стараясь держать себя в руках. — Но мы совсем выпали из темы.  
Он потащил нас прочь от этого волшебного места, и по мере удаления я опять мрачнела и замыкалась в себе.  
Под конец я снова превратилась в молчаливого зомби с дикими и испуганными глазами.  
Заметив эти перемены. Смирнов устало вздохнул и сказал:  
— Ну… Раз вас тут ничего не радует, возвращаемся к господину Руденко. Он нас уже, наверное, заждался.  
И мы снова пошли на первый этаж «Атриума». Там, за столиком, меня ждал отдохнувший и улыбчивый господин Руденко и… очередная промывка мозгов.


	6. Где в бой вступает "тяжелая артиллерия" в лице господина Руденко и появляется Кирилл

Когда Руденко начал говорить, я некоторое время слушала его, ради приличия. А потом суровая НаʼТот в моем мозгу заметила, что господин Руденко уже раньше это говорил. Посему она немного поспит, отдохнет, а вместо себя посадит тупую овцу. Все равно вреда не будет. А для овцы, может, будет польза.  
_И вот, НаʼТот ушла вдаль, а овца тупо пялилась на Руденко и пыталась что-то блеять._  
Потом, когда принесли стандартный кофе, внимание овцы переключилось на него. Наивную личность привел в восторг кувшинчик со взбитыми сливками.  
Надо отметить, что в кафе «Атриума» нам подали по-настоящему хороший кофе.  
Тем временем Руденко начал рассказывать о том, как его компания помогает обычным бедным людям, вытаскивая их из грязи прямо в князи. Наглядные примеры, естественно, сидели тут же, в кафе, за соседними столиками. Да, и в «Атриуме» было полным-полно партнеров. От этого я снова почувствовала себя неуютно.  
Руденко заливался соловьем, рассказывая о том, как он лично заботится о каждом члене своей организации. Смирнов и мисс Морден поддакивали ему.  
— Разве на твоей паршивой работе так о вас заботятся? — допытывался он, заглядывая мне в лицо. — Да вашему начальству плевать на вас!  
_НаʼТот приоткрыла один глаз и прислушалась._  
Начальству, в сущности, всегда плевать на коллектив. Особенно, если этот коллектив не пытается чего-нибудь из начальства выбить.  
— А я все время в курсе всех дел моих сотрудников, — говорил Руденко, потрясая своими телефонами. — Я искренне ими интересуюсь, искренне забочусь о них! Я стараюсь, чтобы все члены моей компании получали много денег, готов помочь им в любой момент. И не только пустыми советами! На твоем месте я бы не стал раздумывать и бросил бы эту дурацкую работу!  
Господин Руденко так увлекся, рисуя портрет идеального начальника, что проронил одну интересную фразу, от которой у НаʼТот всю дремоту как рукой сняло.  
— Я все время слежу за доходами моей компании, — сказал Руденко. — И когда прибыль падает, я сам не свой. Ведь это означает, что мои подчиненные недополучат свои деньги.  
_НаʼТот поежилась. Учитывая средние размеры доходов его подчиненных, они могут обеспечить себе безбедное существование на много лет вперед. И все же их беспокоит падение доходов даже на один процент._  
В памяти неожиданно всплыла строка из песни Свиридова: «Но мелочь по карманам тырить он все равно не перестал». Хотя господин Руденко и старался выглядеть солидным бизнесменом, новым русским новейшего поколения, сквозь эту сладкую маску проглядывала морда обычного рыночного торгаша, который не погнушается обвесить покупателя, лишь бы только положить в карман лишний рублик. Эти торгаши потом могли раскрутиться, завести свой бизнес, но «мелочь по карманам тырить» не переставали. Старые привычки трудно забыть.  
Смирнов был бизнесменом несколько другого плана. Во всех его повадках угадывалась привычка добиваться своей цели силой. Понятное дело, из каких кругов он вышел. К чести его, сейчас он пользовался, в основном, своим невероятно сильным даром внушения. Смирнов давил на психику, причем так сильно, что это почти ощущалось физически.  
_«Овцу» такое давление просто повергало в транс. У НаʼТот подобные атаки на мозг вызывали приступы необоснованной ярости. Но так как ярость сейчас была совершенно неуместна, приходилось ее подавлять, и в результате мною овладела сильнейшая депрессия._  
Руденко заметил, что я совершенно «зависла», а мой взгляд остекленел. Тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ладно, надеюсь, что сумел поднять тебе настроение. Отправляйтесь на сбор денег, и, верю, удача вам улыбнется.  
И мы снова отправились в рейс по Москве.  
_НаʼТот оживилась._  
Неожиданно я поняла, почему все это время находилась в таком подавленном состоянии: мне хотелось действовать, а не выслушивать все эти нравоучения.  
— Итак, кто там у нас по списку? — спросил Смирнов.  
Я заглянула в блокнот.  
Может, еще не все потеряно.  
Мы объехали нескольких знакомых, кое-кто действительно дал мне денег. Настроение потихоньку поднималось.  
Надо отметить также, что некоторые знакомые удивили меня, перезвонив.  
— Ты когда до меня доберешься? — поинтересовался Кирилл, когда я поднесла трубку к уху.  
Я хлопнула себя по лбу. Кирилл, мой коллега по работе, вряд ли входил в число моих друзей. Скорее, наоборот, это был самый настоящий враг. Уж очень у нас были разные характеры. Кирилл к тому же обладал отвратительной — на мой взгляд — привычкой идти к своей цели напролом, по трупам друзей и просто невинных людей. Когда у вас на работе есть вот такой коллега, работа превращается в ад. Потому что надо делать так, как ему хочется. И никак иначе. Да, Кирилл мог согласиться с чужим мнением. Но сделать все равно по-своему. По образованию он был юрист. Поэтому знал множество способов, как сделать все по-своему.  
На работе наше общение, в основном, состояло из громких воплей и рычания. Периодически мы цапались, потом обменивались подлостями и гадостями. Иногда, очень редко, у нас находились общие темы для разговора. Как, например, «Властелин Колец» или фантастические книги…  
Но Кирилла я включила в свой список именно потому, что по характеру он идеально годился в партнеры.  
Позвонила я ему еще в первый день авантюры, но все никак не могла до него доехать.  
— Ты все еще меня ждешь? — спросила я, пораженная его поведением.  
— Ну… В общем, да, — ответил Кирилл. — Так когда доползешь?  
Время было достаточно позднее. А жил Кирилл на другом конце Москвы, в спальном районе.  
Я посмотрела на Смирнова, который явно заинтересовался моим коллегой по работе.  
— Скажи, примерно через два часа, — шепнул Смирнов. — Мы по пути еще к парочке твоих друзей завернем.  
— Так я тебя жду, — с расстановкой ответил Кирилл. — Время уже позднее, моя матушка несколько волнуется.  
— Мы ненадолго, — успокоила я его.  
— Надолго и не получилось бы, — съязвил Кирилл, а потом повесил трубку.  
Мисс Морден несколько приуныла. Если бы была ее воля, мы бы не поехали к Кириллу, ибо прежде он был в числе ее ухажеров. Но вынести общество Кирилла очень трудно, так что они скоро расстались. Мисс Морден, правда, тоже не подарок. Они друг друга стоили.  
Пока мы ехали к Кириллу, позвонил еще один знакомый. По странному стечению обстоятельств он вообще не попал под эту авантюру. Он позвонил просто так, спросить, как жизнь.  
Я была несколько раздосадована таким звонком и хотела трубку повесить, но Смирнов отреагировал мгновенно:  
— Это кто? Друг? Очень хорошо, тряси его! По обычной программе!  
А почему бы и нет? Мне неожиданно захотелось его проверить на вшивость, а заодно отучить от этих дурацких звонков.  
Знакомый был взят в оборот. Я в лоб спросила:  
— К тебе можно сейчас зайти? Поговорить на пару минут.  
Друг сразу потерял дар речи.  
— Э-э-э? Прямо сейчас?! — прошелестел он.  
— Да, прямо сейчас, — ответила я. — Только адрес скажи, и я буду через несколько минут.  
— Э-э, — заскулил друг. — Сейчас очень поздно. Предки не поймут.  
_Во мне резко проснулась НаʼТот, во всей своей злобище и безжалостности, и оскалила зубы._  
— Вообще-то я не к твоим предкам в гости собираюсь, — вкрадчиво сказала нарнийка, стискивая трубку.  
Смирнов и мисс Морден выпучили глаза. Они чувствовали, что происходит что-то очень интересное, но слышали только часть разговора.  
— А если завтра? — попытался выкрутиться несчастный знакомый.  
— Сегодня, — отрезала НаʼТот. — Завтра уже не актуально.  
— Нет, не могу, — заныл знакомый. — Слишком поздно… Ну, ты понимаешь, ведь так? Если бы ты предупредила заранее.  
Я повесила трубку.  
Разговор меня взбесил.  
— Что случилось, рассказывай! — потребовал Смирнов.  
Я пересказала ему содержание беседы. Сказала, что бросила трубку, потому как разговор уже уходил от темы.  
— Правильно! — одобрил Смирнов. — А теперь выжди пару минут и позвони снова. Снова договорись о встрече.  
Этого мне делать совершенно не хотелось. Знакомы мы были шапочно, так что человек сей ничем не был мне обязан. Да и богачом он никогда не был. И вообще, не хотелось с ним снова разговаривать.  
— Позвони! — сказал Смирнов. — Не бросай начатое дело, не доведя его до конца!  
Я снова набрала номер. Второй разговор вышел еще забавнее.  
— Так ты встретишься со мной? — спросила я. — Если предки так волнуются, я не стану к тебе домой заходить, ты просто выйди на улицу, там и поговорим.  
Знакомый снова начал скулить.  
Сказал, что мать его не отпустит.  
Тут меня окончательно прорвало. Ледяным и совершенно мне не свойственным голосом — даже НаʼТот так никогда не говорила — я сказала:  
— Да черт побери, если твоя мать так беспокоится, если она все за тебя решает, зови ее к телефону, я буду разговаривать с ней! И вообще, пусть она тогда на улицу выйдет! Вместо тебя!  
Смирнов и мисс Морден в экстазе захлопали в ладоши. Они тащились от этого идиотского разговора. А я пребывала в совершенном локваре. В последнее время меня сильно задрали по жизни маменькины сынки, а знакомый принадлежал именно к этой категории. И вообще, есть ли в этом мире настоящие самостоятельные мужчины, которые не были бы партнерами?! В этот момент я поняла то, о чем говорила утром мисс Морден. Неужели в этом дерьмовом мире можно положиться только на партнеров?!  
— Э-э… — засопел знакомый.  
— Где там твоя мать? Передай ей трубку! — в ярости потребовала я.  
— Э-э…  
— Передай ей трубку! — рыкнула я, и он передал трубку матери.  
— Вы ведь понимаете, что я никуда его не отпущу! — сразу заговорила его мать.  
— Да я его не съем, просто надо поговорить. Но так как он и этого без вашего разрешения не может сделать, я говорю с вами, — ядовито ответила я. — Ладно, раз уж так все серьезно, спите спокойно. На фиг вы мне сдались!  
Нахамив по полной программе, я бросила трубку.  
— Так мы едем к нему? — спросил Смирнов, все еще посмеиваясь.  
— Он того не стоит, — зло ответила я. — Лучше поедем к Кириллу. Уже поздно, а он живет далеко.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Смирнов, а потом вырулил на большое шоссе.  
Через некоторое время он кинул нам свой сотовый.  
— Давайте, девочки, наберите номер «Русского радио», — сказал он, — там сейчас как раз идет передача по заявкам. Ты знаешь, какую песню попросить, — он повернулся к мисс Морден.  
Та кивнула.  
Некоторое время мы пытались дозвониться, но там было занято.  
Смирнов с досадой побарабанил пальцами по рулю.  
— Тогда говорите со мной, девушки, — сказал он, а потом потряс головой. — А то засну за рулем, не дай бог.  
И мы принялись болтать о всякой чепухе. Иногда Смирнов вставлял что-то от себя. Самоконтроль у него совсем съехал, и вещи он говорил чудные.  
Особенно меня потряс его совершенно искренний рассказ о том, как они иногда с другом, таким же партнером, как и сам Смирнов, развлекаются прямо за рулем.  
— Пойми, ты сейчас как раз в хорошей форме находишься, — сказал Смирнов с улыбкой. — Именно так и надо разговаривать с подобными людьми. Любо-дорого было на тебя посмотреть! А то сидела уставшая, съежившаяся какая-то… Я же не зря в тебя верю. У тебя есть потенциал! Скажу честно, иногда и мне хочется руки опустить, послать всех к черту. Тогда я что делаю, а? — и он повернулся к мисс Морден. — Что мы, партнеры, делаем в таких случаях, а?  
— Хвалим себя за успех, — ответила мисс Морден.  
— Правильно! — воскликнул Смирнов. — Даже если успеха на самом деле нет, надо хвалить себя просто так. Всегда. Давайте-ка похлопаем себе, таким удачливым, таким классным!  
Мисс Морден разразилась громкими аплодисментами.  
Я осторожно похлопала, пытаясь понять, насколько сильно пострадала крыша Смирнова после того, как они вместе с Руденко ломали мои мозги почти полдня.  
— Иногда, бывает, едем мы в машине и неожиданно решаем себя похвалить, — заявил Смирнов, вдоволь нахлопавшись. — Выезжаем на шоссе, машина едет себе, а мы хлопаем своему успеху. Так заводит, такой настрой появляется!  
Я натянуто улыбнулась. Мдя-я… Судя по всему, крыша господина Смирнова пострадала еще раньше. Тут во мне зашевелилась жалость к этому человеку, который обладал такими способностями, у которого были такие возможности… И во что он превратился в итоге? В хлопающего своему успеху зомби-трудоголика. И, судя по всему, перепрограммировать его уже невозможно… Интересно, кто его так обработал? Ведь он силен, очень силен.  
Тут я поняла, что и меня сомнут, и меня обработают. Ибо была я значительно слабее господина Смирнова по всем параметрам. К тому же — воин-одиночка, пусть и с несколькими личностями. А сражаться придется с целой системой, ярким олицетворением которой стали господа Смирнов и Руденко. Так стоит ли глупить и упираться?  
Поглощенная этими жуткими мыслями, я и не заметила, как мы подъехали к дому Кирилла. Было уже около часа ночи.  
— Кирилл, ты все еще меня ждешь? — осторожно поинтересовалась я по телефону.  
— Два часа давно прошли, но я уже ничему не удивляюсь, — ответил Кирилл, как всегда, с ехидцей в голосе. — Заваливайся ко мне, только тихо!  
— Я буду не одна, — ответила я, посмотрев на мисс Морден. Та с тоской закатила глаза.  
— Еще интереснее, — вздохнул Кирилл. — Что ж, тогда заваливай_тесь_!  
Мы поднялись на его этаж, Кирилл уже стоял на пороге. При виде мисс Морден он на мгновение поморщился.  
— Итак, чем обязан? — спросил он, усадив нас в своей комнате.  
— Полагаю, ты уже кое-что знаешь, — ответила мисс Морден, на мгновение перестав улыбаться. — Тебе наверняка позвонили… иначе ты бы не стал нас зазывать.  
— Ну, кое-что сообщили, только я все равно ничего не понял, посему решил собственными глазами на это поглядеть. Так что стряслось? — и он нагло уставился на нас.  
Мы в двух словах объяснили ему суть дела. Так и так, нужны деньги, крупная сумма, в долг, конечно, и желательно прямо сейчас.  
Кирилл слушал, прищурившись. Потом хитро улыбнулся.  
— И все? Просто деньги в долг? И из-за этого такой тарарам поднять. Ё-мое. И сколько же вам нужно?  
С этими словами он начал рыться в столе.  
— Вам повезло. Сегодня я как раз с работы взял свою зарплату и все прибавки к ней, мы с матерью ремонт затеваем, так что не для баловства. Но часть денег, лично мою, я готов дать в долг. Ибо, понимаю, что ты просто так ночью по друзьям бегать не станешь. Так сколько тебе нужно?  
— Долларов двести, — ответили мы одновременно. Еще раньше, на маленьком производственном совещании, мы с господином Смирновым назначили примерную сумму для этого человека.  
— Хорошо, — спокойно ответил Кирилл и достал толстенную пачку денег.  
Мы выпучили глаза.  
Наша реакция явно его порадовала. Он начал отсчитывать деньги, но потом на мгновение замер.  
— И из-за двухсот долларов вы всех на уши поставили? Что-то не верится.  
— Вообще-то, Кирилл, нам нужна гораздо большая сумма, — сказала я, — просто как-то неудобно столько денег брать у одного человека. Поэтому и бегаю по всем друзьям.  
— Понятненько, — ответил Кирилл, а потом закусил губу. — И это точно не авантюра какая-то? Вы так странно себя ведете. Я чувствую себя героем какого-то детектива.  
— Нет, это не авантюра, — заверила я его. Кирилл только хмыкнул.  
— Так сколько денег вам нужно? — холодно спросил он. А потом повернулся к мисс Морден и недобро прищурился: — Сдается мне, эти деньги больше тебе нужны, чем ей. И я скажу следующее: _тебе_ я денег не дам! Я даю деньги _ей_!  
— Мне твоих денег и не надо! — окрысилась мисс Морден. — Я просто ей помогаю. Оказываю моральную поддержку.  
— Ну-ну… — он снова хмыкнул. — Так сколько же вам денег нужно?  
Мы переглянулись.  
— Пятьсот долларов! — сказали мы в унисон.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Кирилл, продолжая считать деньги. — Только сумма большая, так что, уж не обессудьте, расписку я с вас возьму. Хоть вы и утверждаете, что это не авантюра, позвольте мне вам не поверить.  
Он выглянул в коридор.  
— Эй, матушка! — гаркнул он своим зычным голосом. — Иди-ка сюда, будешь свидетелем!  
Пришла его мать, веселая женщина с таким же ехидным взглядом.  
Кирилл коротко ввел ее в суть дела.  
— Надо человеку помочь, раз просит, — сказал Кирилл, положив деньги на стол. — Только расписку составлю сейчас… Где же у меня бланки валялись?..  
По условиям нашей авантюры можно было брать деньги и под расписку, если того требовали. Главное — нарыть нужную сумму.  
— Ладно, к черту бланки, пока в компе все будет, — пробормотал Кирилл, пинком включая комп. — Сейчас все наберу, и сумму, и все остальное, — посовещавшись с матерью, он быстро составил нужный документ, а потом распечатал его. — Вот. Теперь осталось вам подписаться, а потом матушка свою ручку приложит. Вы уж не обижайтесь, но в случае чего наша квартира из-за вас не отремонтированной останется!  
Мне ужасно хотелось отсюда уйти, и мисс Морден тоже. Поэтому мы согласились со всеми его требованиями.  
При взгляде в колючие глаза Кирилла я поняла, что он-то точно с меня живьем снимет шкуру, если я не верну ему эту сумму в обещанный срок. Таких вещей он не прощал. И расправится он со мной с особым юридическим садизмом. Он и по друзьям-то ногами грязными ходил, не стесняясь, а до врагов ему совсем нет дела. Но, вспомнив про телефонный разговор с маменькиным сынком, я порадовалась, что хоть такие мужики еще остались на этом свете. Кирилл был абсолютно самостоятелен. Но ужасно стервозен, если этот термин можно применить к мужчине.  
— Ну, нам вообще-то пора, — сказала я, поднимаясь на ноги. — Время позднее, и вообще… Спасибо за все, долг я верну!  
— Очень на это надеюсь, — проворчал Кирилл, а потом улыбнулся голливудской улыбкой. — Удачи вам в вашей… авантюре.  
Смирнов порадовался, выслушав наш отчет о проделанной операции, но потом заметил, нахмурившись:  
— Вы ведь понимаете, девочки, что с этого парня можно было взять гораздо больше денег. А вы опять прежние ошибки повторили: позволили ему условия диктовать. Он вас вокруг пальца обвел, а вы и поддались.  
Мы насупились.  
Смирнов тут же улыбнулся.  
— Да ладно, не берите в голову. Мы им еще займемся. Завтра. Он меня заинтересовал.  
Смирнов завел машину.  
— Надо бы вам, конечно, вернуться и еще у него денег попросить, — сказал он вкрадчиво.  
Мисс Морден вскинула голову.  
— Я больше к нему не пойду! — рявкнула она.  
— Не пойдешь, и ладненько, — спокойно кивнул Смирнов, а потом выехал со двора. — Вы и так молодцы. Столько денег сегодня собрали! Вам надо отдохнуть, выспаться. А уж завтра мы этого Кирилла потреплем.  
Я посмотрела на него с легким ужасом. Он что, всерьез собирается это провернуть?!  
— Едем в банк, — холодно сказал Смирнов, выезжая на шоссе, — Уже поздно. На сегодня довольно.  
Дальше мы ехали в абсолютном молчании, только Смирнов по своей странной привычке постоянно переключал автомагнитолу.  
Некоторое время мы кружили по московским улочкам, а потом Смирнов потряс головой.  
— Черт, что-то я затупил немного. Кажись, не туда свернул.  
Мисс Морден тихо хихикнула.  
— Вам выспаться надо, господин Смирнов, — сказала она, — а то нам уже страшно с вами ездить!  
— Мне самому страшно, — буркнул Смирнов, а потом всерьез разозлился: — Нет, ну вы представляете! Я дорогу в банк забыл! Блин, совершенно не помню, как туда ехать!  
Мисс Морден указала ему направление.  
— Ну, я совсем кретин! — рассмеялся Смирнов. — Это же анекдот!  
Некоторое время мы ехали в нужном направлении.  
— А теперь куда? — спросил Смирнов, истерически посмеиваясь. — Ну, ё-мое, ну и денек!  
Мисс Морден принялась диктовать ему нужные повороты и направления.  
Так мы добрались до банка.  
После сдачи денег и выдачи в обмен каких-то сомнительного вида чеков мы снова вернулись в машину к Смирнову. Тот мирно посапывал, облокотившись на руль.  
— Бедолага, — вздохнула мисс Морден, а потом села на заднее сидение. Был уже второй час ночи, общественный транспорт уже не ходил, так что ему придется везти нас домой.  
Смирнов тут же проснулся и завел машину.  
— Мы вас совсем замучили, — сказала я совершенно искренне.  
— А самый прикол хотите услышать? — сказал Смирнов, пытаясь сдержать зевок.  
Мы вопросительно уставились на него.  
— Я завтра приеду вас забирать часам к восьми утра, — сказал он. — Так что быть готовыми и во всеоружии!  
Я покачала головой.  
— Я-то буду готова, мне на сон мало надо. А вот вы-то будете в состоянии машину водить? А то у вас уже топографический кретинизм начинается.  
Смирнов засмеялся, вспомнив про поиски дороги к банку, а потом ответил:  
— Я способен водить машину в любом состоянии. Это уже проверено. Пусть тебя это не беспокоит. Если проспите — я рассержусь! Ясно? Хей-хей?  
— Хей-хей! — ответили мы.


	7. Взгляд со стороны, или рассказывает Гарри

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Зашла ко мне подруга, по имени Гарри (не спрашивайте, это другая долгая история), посмотрела на весь мой опус и сказала — я НАПИШУ это!!! И вот, написала. Вот что творилось за моей спиной, пока я каталась на машине по городу...

Когда случилась эта история, я повел себя на редкость по-дурацки. Во многих смыслах. Остается только порадоваться, что не наломал слишком уж большой кучи дров, как это обычно у меня получается, и понадеяться, что зря перебаламученные и невольно обиженные мною люди когда-нибудь меня простят.

  
* * *

  
Трудно уже вспомнить, как все началось, но кажется, все-таки со слухов о хаотичных метаниях На`Тот по городу в попытке собрать какую-то совершенно нереальную сумму денег. То есть сумма-то была вполне реальна: подумаешь — всего-то около годика поработать в нашей фирме, ничего не кушая, но вот сроки, в которые ее нужно было найти. В общем, дело с самого начала пахло очень и очень неаппетитно. Накануне вечером На`Тот вызвонила меня вне дома и выразила желание немедленно встретиться. Мне пришлось — трижды! — объяснять ей, почему я этого сделать не могу. На`Тот упорно не хотела меня понимать и продолжала гнуть свою линию, чего раньше за ней не водилось. Сошлись на том, что попробуем пересечься завтра. Но по-настоящему все завертелось, когда я прибыл домой и поговорил с одним нашим общим знакомым, который был существом компьютерным, как следствие — наполовину виртуальным, а значит, трудноуловимым по определению. И вот именно до этого человека На`Тот удалось дозвониться… без комментариев. Честно говоря, когда он спросил меня, насколько я в курсе ситуации, и выяснилось, что я вообще ничего не знаю, мы оба слегка зависли. Затем в голове тревожно пропищал babcom, я торопливо послал собеседника и оседлал телефон.

* * *

  
Это, конечно, весело — обзванивать народ и задавать вопросы, не зная толком, до чего хочешь докопаться. Однако уже через полчаса у меня появилась кое-какая информация. В основном, говорили одно и то же, только в разных вариациях, но суть от этого не менялась: похоже, На`Тот вляпалась в нехорошую историю и попала на деньги. Пока я лихорадочно соображал, что бы это могло быть, разведка доносила самые невероятные вещи, о которых я не буду здесь писать, ибо об этом весьма красноречиво поведала сама На`Тот. Скажу лишь, что некоторые меня потрясли до глубины души и напугали уже хотя бы тем, что ни один нормальный человек таких поступков совершать не будет… Тем более На`Тот, которая всегда отличалась здравомыслием, не страдала любовью к розовым очкам, смотрела на жизнь реально и умела трезво оценить любую ситуацию. Вывод напрашивался сам собой: случилось действительно что-то очень серьезное.  
Исчерпав доступные резервы и наказав всем сообщать мне любые подробности, я стал ждать продолжения. Оно не замедлило заявить о себе следующим утром: проснувшись непривычно рано и включив мобилу, я получил СМС, а на ответную СМС последовал звонок. Мой утренний ступор, как правило, проходил за минуты, ибо неприлично быстро перетекал в раздражение, а далее — в стадию повышенной злобности и длился до тех пор, пока я окончательно не просыпался и не вникал в то, чего от меня хотят. Но в этот раз дела обстояли совершенно иначе.  
— Привет, Гарри! Ты сейчас дома?  
— Ну, — зевнул я. — Что у тебя случилось-то?  
— Гарри, мне нужно с тобой встретиться.  
Далее разговор развивался по схеме, которой, как выяснилось позже, рекомендовал придерживаться господин Смирнов. От На`Тот вообще ничего нельзя было добиться, кроме того, что у нее все в полном порядке, просто срочно нужны деньги. Мои нервные взрыкивания она проигнорировала, поставив меня перед фактом, что появится у меня дома в районе 16:00 или около того.  
_Жил я между Петровско-Разумовской и Речным вокзалом, а На`Тот ночевала в районе Водного Стадиона. В принципе, достаточно близко, на машине вообще ерунда. Сперва у нее возникла идея приехать «прям щас», но потом планы каким-то образом переменились._  
Итак, беседа наша закончилась, а вот состояние ступора оставалось со мной добрых полдня. И пока я в нем пребывал, новости сыпались, словно из рога изобилия, поднимая волосы дыбом и ввергая в совсем уж неприличную панику. К 15:00 я приказал себе успокоиться, прекратить метания по квартире, сесть и начать думать. Как водится, ни к чему хорошему это не привело. Картина получалась примерно следующая: _На`Тот попала_. Судите сами: у нее были сутки на то, чтобы собрать три штуки баксов, а потом — все. Что «все» — никто толком не знал, а она ничего не говорила, потому что по телефону, особенно по мобильному, подобные откровения, мягко говоря, были неуместны. Прибавляем тот факт, что ее возили по городу в машине никому не известные люди, ни на минуту не выпуская ее из поля зрения, а какая-то малолетка бегала следом, держа чуть ли не на поводке… и На`Тот это терпела! Поведение весьма и весьма неадекватное. И на таком вот фоне — фразы типа «ноу проблем» и «все о`кей». Бр-р-р! Я потряс головой и для большей эффективности пару раз тюкнулся лбом в стену. Что сподвигает человека на странные поступки и вызывает нетипичное поведение? Вот-вот. Первое, о чем всегда подумаешь — секта или наркотики. Тем более в наше смутное время, когда стрельба средь бела дня давно стала обыденным явлением и никто ни от чего не был застрахован.  
Попав в лапы к нехорошим дядькам, лично я давно бы уже встал в позу и высказал все, что думаю по поводу подобного к себе отношения. Возможно, нарвался бы на мордобой или даже на пулю, в зависимости от тяжести случая, но молчать бы не стал. Может, это глупо, но по мне так лучше быть пристреленным сразу. Зачем оттягивать неизбежное на неопределенный срок? Но люди разные, обстоятельства разные, да и как можно предсказать реакцию человека, посаженного на иглу?  
Все происходящее походило на бред или на дешевый бульварный детектив. До какого-то момента я искренне верил в то, что все не так страшно, что случится какое-нибудь чудо и все образуется, что скоро мне кто-нибудь позвонит и успокоит, мол, все в порядке, что я просто жертва собственной паранойи… Но эта самая паранойя терзала меня своими когтями и мешала спокойно жить. Окончательно меня добило то, что в 16:00 На`Тот не приехала.  
Не приехала она ни в пять, ни в шесть часов. В тот день от нее больше не было вообще никаких известий. СМС оставались без ответа, а на звонки телефон не отвечал, был недоступен, выключен или вне зоны действия сети.  
Матушка моя относилась ко всему философски. Если человек не приехал, значит, ему не особенно это нужно. Возможно, подруга уже разобралась со всем без моей помощи и решила зря не беспокоить. Дай-то бог!  
Паранойя по-прежнему шпыняла меня то в один бок, то в другой, типа нефиг расслабляться… Как оказалось, не зря. Новый телефонный звонок от общего знакомого с описанием визита На`Тот и ее сопровождающей ничего нового не прибавил, зато подтвердил мои мрачные подозрения: ситуация до сих пор не разрешилась, ибо сбор денег продолжается.  
Вечерний разговор с начконом пролил немного света на эту историю…

  
* * *

  
Я и раньше слышал про финансовые пирамиды, но плохо представлял, как они работают. Однажды моя матушка попала на семинар и потом рассказывала много интересного, но ни ее, ни меня это на подвиги не вдохновило. Пару раз и мне доводилось в поисках работы попадать в подобные места, но только я выходил из игры, не успев в нее вступить. Причина такого мудрого поведения проста и банальна: мне было элементарно _лень_ носиться по городу и собирать кучу денег на вступительный взнос, потому что потом вместо того, чтобы зарабатывать действительно много и жить в свое удовольствие, я буду долго сосать лапу, пока не раздам все долги, и только тогда… А вот до «тогда» ждать не хотелось. Как любому человеку, мне всегда хотелось иметь много и сразу. И это не значит, что я халявщик. Я могу и буду работать с полной отдачей, но только в том случае, если мне гарантированно будут платить. Не можете предложить достойную зарплату наличными? Ну и зачем вы мне такие нужны? До свидания! Такой подход обычно шокировал потенциальных работодателей, привыкших к тому, что соискатели вели себя сдержанно, уважительно, с известной долей любопытства, порой даже дотошности, но в любом случае не уходили, пока не выяснят все подробности. В самом деле, раз ты к ним пришел, это надо тебе, а если тебя что-то не устраивает — вали, другие придут. А когда человек отваливал на начальной стадии, не проявив положенного любопытства и не дав ни малейшей возможности промыть себе мозги… Что ж, видно, мне просто везло, в моих случаях финансовые пирамиды были мелкими и не столь профессиональными, и уж, конечно, я не попадал на таких крупных акул, на каких угораздило нарваться На`Тот.  
Изучая циферблат бабушкиных часов, украшающих ободранную стену моей комнаты — стрелки медленно приближались к тому пределу, после которого уже неприлично звонить даже самым близким людям, — я продолжал накручивать себя. То, что человека можно вдохновить сумасбродной идеей и убедить в возможности ее реализации, вполне допустимо, но то, что серьезной и ответственной личности настолько легко запудрили мозги, не укладывалось в голове. Так… Если это не наркотики, тогда наверняка не обошлось без конкретного внушения и даже гипноза. Что ни говори, серьезно работают, гады!  
Продолжая осматривать стены квартиры, уже давно остро нуждавшейся в ремонте, я вспоминал последний потоп после прорыва канализации у соседа с пятого этажа и тоскливо размышлял о том, что именно на протяжении стольких лет мешало этот самый ремонт сделать. Конечно же, полное отсутствие свободных денег. Вот если бы эти деньги были… м-да. Конечно, можно попробовать их раздобыть, и такой шанс выпадал уже не один раз, мешала только, как я уже говорил, проклятая лень и… да, страх. Страх не суметь заработать свои деньги и вдобавок потерять чужие. Случись такое со мной, я костьми бы лег, но вернул бы все, что занял. Это представлялось легко хотя бы потому, что раньше я никогда не занимал огромные суммы. Не любил влезать в долги, но если уж случается, то занимал ровно столько, сколько смогу отдать. А теперь… Я невольно поставил себя на место На`Тот. Сопоставляя все, что удалось узнать, медитируя над открывающимися перед ней перспективами и стараясь помнить о возможном провале этой авантюры, я впервые не ужаснулся. Более того, в моей душе проснулось уважение. Вот ведь личность! Действительно решила попробовать изменить свою судьбу и бросилась в омут с головой. Но ведь кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанское. Что, шеф, снова на выпивку потянуло? И не на какую-нибудь, а на хорошую? Хм… А почему бы и нет?  
За спиной раздался подозрительный шорох, потом что-то тихо шлепнулось на пол. Я обернулся. Так и есть, на полу у двери умирал кусок отвалившейся штукатурки. Мысленно ругнувшись, я пошел за веником и совком, цепляясь в темном узком коридоре за разодранный линолеум и натыкаясь на мебель. Сколько же хлама в доме! И ведь ничего не выкинешь, все кому-то нужно. Вот она, моя голубая мечта — отдельная квартира! Количество комнат больше двух, кухня размером с танцплощадку и лоджия такая, чтоб можно было кататься на велосипеде. А за стеной в это время что-то гремело, взрывалось, выли сирены и грозные вопли сотрясали душу от пяток до зубов: отец смотрел очередной детективный сериал, а может, выпуск программы «Криминал» или что-то из той же оперы. Еще одна не менее радужная фантазия — чтобы никого, кроме меня, в такой квартире не было. Чтобы можно было возвращаться домой по тот бок ночи, приводить толпу друзей, праздновать всякие дни варенья и прочие радости жизни, спокойно оставлять на ночь тех, кто не успел вовремя уехать, и не думать о том, что это кому-то помешает… и спа-а-ать! Спать в свои законные выходные дни столько, сколько хочется, а не подскакивать в холодном поту от того, что кто-то врубил телек на полную громкость!  
И тут — впервые за столько времени! — меня потянуло на подвиги, а затем понесло. Чем дольше я витал в облаках, тем сильнее я верил в На`Тот и в то, что она на правильном пути, и в то, что у нее обязательно все получится, и в то, что через пару месяцев она будет жить в роскошном коттедже где-нибудь за городом и ездить туда на собственном «Мерседесе». И все безумнее становились мои собственные желания и, как это ни парадоксально, они казались вполне реальными и осуществимыми.  
Это закончилось тем, чем и должно было закончиться: мозги на какое-то время отключились, a глаза застлал бриллиантовый дым.


	8. Где я все-таки добираюсь до Гарри, а потом получаю серьезную промывку мозгов от г-на Смирнова

Утром следующего дня я, как обычно, первая продрала глаза и растолкала мисс Морден. Та встала, но, судя по пустому взгляду, так и не проснулась. Наскоро перекусили; ее мать нервно курила на кухне, доставая из пачки сигарету за сигаретой. Мисс Морден посмотрела на мои уныло свисающие патлы и посоветовала все же вымыть голову. Горячей воды по-прежнему не было. Глядя на ведро с кипятильником, я раздраженно фыркнула. Ненавижу мыть голову вот таким образом!!!  
Смирнов должен был вот-вот уже подъехать, он уже позвонил мисс Морден по сотовому.  
Я плюнула на кипятившуюся воду и быстро вымыла голову под холодной водой из-под крана. А что? На Зиланте бывало и хуже. Тем более, что у мисс Морден есть фен. С его помощью я впервые даже уложила свои ужасно непослушные хайры в какое-то подобие прически. Подумав еще немного, порылась в косметичке мисс Морден и соорудила на лице настоящий боевой макияж. Получилось очень впечатляюще. Прямо команч на тропе войны. Иначе и быть не могло — мне косметика вообще противопоказана. Но, раз уж Смирнов насчет этого просил, почему бы не уважить партнера?  
Пока жужжала феном, услышала на кухне вялые переговоры мисс Морден с матерью. Та требовала, чтобы мать тоже подключалась к общему делу, то бишь, к работе с клиентами. Мать вяло отнекивалась, ссылаясь на то, что не может бросить маленького ребенка.  
— И насчет Кати тоже спрашивали, — продолжала мисс Морден. — Смирнов сердится, что она семинары пропускает.  
— Но она же учится, — попыталась оправдать ее мать. — Сессия…  
— И я тоже учусь! — огрызнулась мисс Морден. — И что дальше?  
— Не нравится мне все это, — вздохнула мать, снова доставая новую сигарету.  
— А с голоду подыхать нравится? — взорвалась мисс Морден. — Лично я больше все это терпеть не буду! Я не желаю видеть, как мой брат в обморок голодный падает, не желаю быть у кого-то на побегушках! Все, надоело!  
Тут я выключила фен и посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Отлично! Просто отлично. Волосы дыбом, глаза будто подвели коричневыми тенями, просто вылитый вампир!  
— Нам пора выходить, — сказала я, проверяя свою сумочку. В который раз я жалела, что не взяла с собой сумочку побольше, в эту с трудом влезали мой сотовый да кошелек, в котором уже не было денег, только сиротливо торчала последняя десятка…  
— Идем, — буркнула мисс Морден, быстро глянула на себя в зеркало, пригладила волосы, и мы поскакали.

* * *

  
Машина Смирнова уже стояла в условленном месте. Я, как всегда, ее не узнала. Наверное, он специально такую подбирал: обычный неприметный «Москвич» последней модели, цвета мокрого асфальта, почти черный. Таких в Москве сотни, если не тысячи.  
Смирнов снова тихо посапывал, уткнувшись в руль. Мы с мисс Морден на цыпочках подкрались к машине и некоторое время тихо стояли рядом. Потом Смирнов проснулся, посмотрел на нас, криво улыбнулся.  
— Ну как, девочки, настроение боевое? — спросил он с улыбкой.  
— Ага! — свирепо ответила я. С утра я действительно был готова ко всему. И мне очень хотелось воспользоваться таким моментом. К вечеру я превращалась в скулящего пессимиста, который ни во что не верит и ни на что не способен.  
— Угу, — пробормотала мисс Морден, которая до сих пор не могла проснуться.  
Я раскрыла свой блокнот, в который записывала адреса и телефоны всех друзей, а также сколько и у кого было взято денег.  
— Итак, — начала было я, но Смирнов перебил меня.  
— Будем действовать по моему плану, девочки, — сказал он, тряхнув головой, чтобы прогнать остатки сна. — Время поджимает, так что попрошу вас мобилизовать все силы.  
— Угу, — промычали мы.  
— Первый этап, — продолжал он, повернувшись ко мне. — Сейчас ты позвонишь тем, кому я скажу, и попросишь о встрече. Все, как мы раньше делали: короткий звонок, без ля-ля. Ясно?  
Я кивнула. Потом он просмотрел список и ткнул в несколько имен. Я немного оторопела.  
— Но, ведь этому человеку я уже звонила и мы даже вчера у него были! — сказала я, увидев его имя. — Он уже одолжил мне денег, зачем снова его тревожить?  
— Он может дать больше, — бесстрастно ответил Смирнов, — Чем черт не шутит? Позвони ему.  
— Он меня убьет! — возразила я, и это действительно могло быть так. — Нет, я больше ему не позвоню.  
— Позвонишь, — с нажимом сказал Смирнов. И я с удивлением обнаружила, что уже набираю номер этого человека на сотовом.  
С утра, судя по всему, и господин Смирнов был в ударе. Противостоять его приказному тону было практически невозможно.

  
_Мне невольно на память пришла «Дюна» и коварные сестры из ордена Бене Гессерит, владеющие «голосом». Блин, он все-таки взял надо мной контроль!_  
_ Где-то в глубине моей души тревожно вскрикнула чуткая Зена. Но НаʼТот не дала той поднять панику. «Ситуация под контролем, — сказала самоуверенная нарнийка, — Я вижу, что он делает. Пусть думает, что получил власть надо мной». Зена не унималась. «Глупая, ты с ним не справишься! — закричала она, — Неужели ты не видишь, что он уже полностью контролирует тебя?! Дай мне пообщаться с ним, меня он еще не обрабатывал. Я не дам ему пробиться дальше». Но НаʼТот была непреклонна. «Мне не нужна твоя помощь, Зена, — жестко ответила она. — Смирнов бросил мне вызов, и я доведу дело до конца. Не вмешивайся. Это мое личное дело. Если бы такая ситуация случилась с тобой, неужели ты позволила бы кому-то расхлебывать ее за себя?» Зена подумала и отступила. «Но если что, помни, я рядом и готова прийти на помощь», — сказала она. НаʼТот лишь презрительно хмыкнула._

  
Несчастный человек, которому я позвонила, пришел в ужас. Определенно, я достала его еще вчера.  
Разговор вышел бестолковый.  
Но Смирнов не унимался.  
— Ладно, теперь звони Кириллу. С ним мы еще не разобрались до конца…  
Кирилл, сняв трубку, тоже явно не испытывал радости. Но сдержался и говорил очень вежливо. Даже слишком вежливо, что указывало на то, что он не на шутку раздражен.  
На него мы насели всей компанией, я просто служила передатчиком. В конце концов, Кирилл пообещал что-нибудь придумать.  
— Сегодня я еду в Кокошкино, на конюшню, — сказал он медленно. — Тамошняя хозяйка должна мне кое-какую сумму. Если она отдаст ее сегодня, так уж и быть, передам тебе деньги. Слушай, может, все-таки расскажешь, что за авантюру вы затеяли?  
Кирилла явно снедало нешуточное любопытство, наверное, только из-за него он и не бросил трубку сразу.  
— Ах, какой потенциальный партнер! — вздохнул Смирнов, когда я пересказала ему содержание нашей беседы. Потом добавил совсем другим тоном, в котором снова проскользнули нотки бенегессеритского «голоса»: — Позвонишь ему через полчаса и снова напомнишь про деньги. Особенно напирай на то, что они тебе очень нужны именно сегодня. Понятно?  
Я кивнула.  
В этот момент на телефон стали приходить гневные СМС от друзей. Кто-то вопил, чтобы я отстала, в конце концов, со своими дурацкими просьбами, кто-то спрашивал, в чем, собственно, дело? Парочка интересовалась, когда же я до них доберусь? Последние особо заинтересовали Смирнова.  
— Позвони им и назначь встречу, — приказал он. Я так и сделала. В числе этих несчастных друзей оказалась Гарри. Она согласилась на встречу, но что за этим всем стояло, я узнала гораздо позже.


	9. Взгляд со стороны-2 (снова рассказывает Гарри)

Очнулся я от писка мобильника. Бросился к нему так, что с разбега чуть не вылетел в шлюз… В смысле, в окно. Однако, долгожданная СМС была не от На`Тот, а от коллеги, сообщавшей мне, что зарплату на этой неделе можно не ждать, а посему не мог бы я одолжить ей некоторую сумму? Мрачно усмехнувшись, я послал ее и в прямом, и в переносном смысле. У самого в кошельке валялось не больше пятисот рублей, на которые надо было каким-то образом прожить как минимум дней десять, и это при том, что над моей головой дамокловым мечом висел неоплаченный телефонный счет за межгород. Кроме того, напомнил внутренний голос, некоторое время назад, когда мне до зарезу нужны были деньги, именно эта красавица отказала, хотя как раз у нее была возможность помочь, об этом знали все. Я существо не особо злопамятное. Но, в общем и целом, довольно злое. И времена, когда я был добр, бел, пушист и неизлечимо болен альтруизмом, давным-давно прошли. Все проходит после того, когда даешь людям в долг, а они об этом долге благополучно «забывают», а еще после таких случаев, когда надеешься на кого-то, а потом понимаешь, что не стоило. И в довершение всех бед тыкаешься носом во что-нибудь… неприятное. Зато поразительно быстро выздоравливаешь.

* * *

  
На следующий день На`Тот снова вышла на связь в стиле «ну что, не ждали?».  
Но на этот раз у меня был разработан хитрый план! Предполагалось дождаться визита нашего боевого нарна, пустить его в квартиру и задержать, по возможности, дольше, чтобы получить побольше информации, а также понаблюдать за поведением и рефлексами. Надо же все-таки разобраться, насколько наш атташе вменяем и вменяем ли вообще. Кроме того, не стоило забывать о той самой малолетке, фигурирующей в данном деле как «мисс Морден», с которой я никогда не встречался, но о которой был наслышан. На основе собранных сведений ее портрет выглядел примерно так: молодая, симпатичная и, в общем-то, безвредная до тех пор, пока не возьмется за что-нибудь и не попытается подключить к этому «что-нибудь» еще кого-нибудь. Кроме того, девушка отличалась легкомыслием и — или — глупостью, что не мешало ей, однако, работать в очень солидной конторе. И вот как раз эта контора взялась устроить к себе на работу нашу На`Тот. Точнее, взялась мисс Морден, контора трясла деньги. Ну, личные проблемы мисс Морден — это личные проблемы мисс Морден. А вот то, что из-за этого начались проблемы у На`Тот, вызывало почти непреодолимое желание поймать эту маленькую… мисс и потихоньку удавить. В тюрьму садиться покамест не хотелось, поэтому для начала я решил внимательно-внимательно понаблюдать за ними, когда придут.  
Матушка на этот счет придерживалась иного мнения. Пускать в квартиру не пойми кого она не собиралась.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, кто она такая? Вы хоть раз виделись, общались? А вдруг она наводчица какая-нибудь?  
— Ма-а-ам.  
— Что «ма-а-ам»? Нет уж, пожалуйста, без фокусов. На`Тот твоя давняя знакомая, тут все понятно, ее пустим без проблем, а вот эту вашу… как ее там…  
— Да ладно тебе. У нас воровать-то нечего.  
— Нечего-то оно нечего, только они об этом не знают.  
— Вот пусть посмотрят и убедятся.  
Я радостно осклабился, пытаясь обратить все в шутку, но юмор не оценили.  
Скрипя зубами от осознания собственного бессилия — вот она, еще одна веская причина мечтать о собственном жилье! — я отвалил в свой угол и ушел в себя.  
Со стороны родителей последовали вполне разумные предположения относительно того, что, возможно, глупые девочки сами не знают, что творят, если они действительно «под кайфом». Сошлись на том, что На`Тот войдет, а вот мисс Морден придется малость погулять. Погода нормальная, тепло, дождя нет, так что ничего с ней не случится. Если же она будет настаивать на несанкционированном проникновении на чужую территорию… то мы ей просто дадим пинка. А На`Тот свяжем, посадим на диванчик и вызовем бригаду врачей для осмотра и детоксикации — разумеется, в том случае, если возникнет необходимость. Это для начала. А потом всем, кого еще удастся поймать, придется побеседовать с участковым.  
Мысль о том, чтобы пригласить нашего веселого и обаятельного Вячеслава Анатольевича в засаду… ну, то есть на чай, уже приходила мне в голову. Хорошо, что я этого не сделал в первый же день. Только представьте: в квартире, где и так не повернуться, с утра до вечера торчит парочка «серых братьев», ожидая неизвестно чего. Ничего не происходит, никто не приезжает, зверски убивается время и нервы. Ложный вызов без уважительных причин и объяснения, которые я не могу дать. Ну, разве что не слишком связное «бе-ме». А при воспоминании о словах «мотивы», «доказательства» и «улики» на душе становилось кисло. Все упиралось в непредсказуемость дам и невозможность угадать точное время их появления. Кроме того, участковые делами подобного рода не занимались, а если и занимались, значит, где-то на далекой Аляске вымерло стадо гризли. Вячеслав Анатольевич, конечно, хороший, но ему вполне хватает криминала в нашем районе, который с наступлением темноты превращается в нижние уровни пополам с семнадцатым.  
Короче, вмешивать милицию без особой надобности мы не будем.


	10. А тем временем...

Пока мы ехали к Гарри, заскочили еще к нескольким знакомым; результата, естественно, не было. Мой боевой настрой начал потихоньку угасать. К тому же дар внушения господина Смирнова имел один серьезный побочный эффект. Да, на сей раз ему удалось скрутить меня довольно крепко, причем сделал он это мастерски: прошмыгнул незаметно в лазейки моего бедного мозга и — цап! — захватил контроль. Но именно это почему-то лишило меня всякого желания действовать. Я стала в буквальном смысле слова зависать. В моем мозгу начались серьезные перегрузки, неизвестная программа была обнаружена и вызывала сбои в системе. Где-то в середине дня, достав бедного Кирилла окончательно, я снова превратилась в нечто ужасное…  
_НаʼТот, осознав, что что-то пошло не так, запустила что-то вроде внутреннего скандиска. А на свое место временно посадила «овцу дрожащую», которой из-за отсутствия мозгов ничего не грозило._  
Смирнов продолжал разговаривать со мною о жизни, но я под конец честно и откровенно сказала ему, что спорить не буду, потому как крыша едет и система близка к зависанию.  
— Если это случится, пользы вам от меня уже не будет, — ответила я, высокохудожественно описав ему свое состояние. — Можно смело меня выбрасывать в утиль. Вам ведь этого не хочется?  
Смирнов засмеялся.  
— Ну и юмор у тебя… _специфический_, — сказал он, пытаясь все обратить в шутку. Ответом ему был мой мрачный взгляд.  
Мисс Морден все поняла буквально. У нее тоже серьезно сбоило матрицу.  
— Знаете, какие у нас были любимые анекдоты? — жизнерадостно сказала она.  
— И какие же? — вяло поинтересовался Смирнов, предчувствуя недоброе.  
_НаʼТот в моей душе снова вернулась на место. Ей было интересно посмотреть на реакцию господина Смирнова. Юмор сотрудников нашей организации действительно… специфический._  
Мы с мисс Морден в ролях рассказали ему пару дурацких анекдотов, про «афтобус, афтобус» и «про царевну-жабу». Смысла в них было не больше, чем во фразе из детского мультика: «Я — снежинка! Ты мне нравишься, и я тебя съем. И ты будешь у меня в животе!». Под конец мы идиотски рассмеялись, потому что нас это всегда веселило. Смирнов явно не въехал в наш юмор. Попытался рассказать анекдот про психотерапевта. Но мы тут же вспомнили другой анекдот из той же серии, с магическим словом «шмяк» в конце. И Смирнов понял, что зря затронул эту тему. Мы уже визжали в смеховой истерике.  
— Ладно, так где живет эта твоя подруга? — спросил он, пытаясь нас успокоить.  
Я помнила местоположение дома Гарри очень смутно, ибо была там всего пару раз, и как ехать к нему на машине, совершенно не знала. В итоге мы плутали довольно долго вдоль Коровинского шоссе, пытаясь понять, где же шифруется наш шеф безопасности. В итоге получилось так, что машина Смирнова остановилась далеко от дома Гарри, и мы с мисс Морден долго блуждали по улицам, считая дома. Если бы сама Гарри нас не окликнула, мы бы так и прошли мимо.  
Я увидела ее в окне вместе с матерью. Выглядели они очень напуганными и встревоженными. Я поняла, что начкон уже их предупредила. Мда-а… такой реакции я не ожидала. Гарри поставила строгое условие: я войду в их дом без мисс Морден. Почему-то это условие очень не понравилось Смирнову. Я же не видела в этом особого криминала: в последнее время больше я влияла на мисс Морден, чем она на меня.  
— Гарри! — радостно улыбнулась я. Гарри же в ответ очень грозным тоном зашипела, уставившись на мисс Морден, которая жизнерадостно улыбнулась ей.  
— Поднимайся ко мне живо! Но без этой… я не знаю ее! — приказала Гарри.  
— Нет, это будет невежливо, — возразила я, глупо улыбнувшись. — Мы войдем вместе. Если же так нельзя, выходи к нам!  
— Кто она такая? — воинственно вопросила Гарри. — Почему она ходит с тобой? Во что ты влипла, НаʼТот?!  
Я начала нести дикую чушь про то, что мы приехали сюда на машине, и мисс Морден ее вела. Естественно, в это мог поверить только полный имбецил.  
— Поднимайся же! — продолжала кричать Гарри. Я невольно шарахнулась в сторону. Гарри было не узнать. Она никогда так себя не вела. Я ожидала какой угодно реакции, вплоть до забрасывания тухлыми помидорами, но Гарри оказалась совершенно непредсказуемой.  
В итоге мисс Морден, зашипев что-то сквозь зубы, поволокла меня в сторону. Я была настолько озадачена увиденным зрелищем, что не сопротивлялась.  
Мисс Морден позвонила Смирнову и пересказала ситуацию. Тот сначала не поверил.  
— Они что, слабоумные? — спросил он ехидно. — Блин, просто цирк какой-то. Куда я вообще попал?! Возвращайтесь обратно, у нас уже мало времени.


	11. Взгляд со стороны-3 (рассказывает Гарри)

Время шло, а долгожданные визитеры все не появлялись. Запас fairy tales пополнился еще одной, где главная героиня ждала команду приключенцев до трех часов ночи — а позвонили ей как раз перед закрытием метро. Если сначала На`Тот потерялась в окружающем пространстве, то теперь, похоже, она совсем не ориентировалась во времени.  
Глубины памяти услужливо подбросили кусочек разговора о мисс Морден, где упоминалось, что ее мать также состоит в загадочной организации. По профессии она врач и имела какие-то такие связи… Смысл в том, что лекарства может достать практически любые.  
Так ко мне вернулась первоначальная гипотеза о наркотиках…  
Телефонный звонок подбросил на полметра.  
— Алё!  
— Гарри?  
— Да! Вы где?  
— Мы уже едем.  
— На`Тот, слушай сюда! — я коротко изложил позицию семьи в отношении мисс Морден. — Короче, в квартиру она не войдет. Это ясно?  
Секундное молчание, во время которого сквозь непонятный гул прорезался недовольный мужской голос. Затем медленно и отстраненно:  
— Да, нет проблем.  
— Точно? На`Тот, без шуток, пустим только тебя и больше никого.  
— А, да-да, ага.  
— На`Тот, ты меня нормально слышишь?  
Телефон душераздирающе хрюкнул и отрубился.  
Ну что за… _Непереводимая игра слов с использованием различных идиоматических выражений вырезана цензурой._  
Спокойно! Пока еще есть время, надо подготовиться к долгожданному визиту.  
Кое-как причесав немытую башку, я огляделся вокруг в поисках хайратника или чего-то похожего. Оно нашлось на книжной полке рядом с мобильником. И тут меня осенило. Вспомнив бурное эгладорское прошлое, я обвешался всем, чем только можно, и встретил гостей во всеоружии энергета-недоучки! Зачем мне это было нужно, я представлял с огромным трудом, но на тот момент казалось, что в этом был определенный смысл. Забегая вперед, скажу, что предчувствие меня не обмануло.  
Если мисс Морден или еще кто решит применить на мне свои «методы», мой ненормальный вид хотя бы в первый момент собьет их с толку, а уж дальше как-нибудь разберемся! Магия, как известно, дело житейское!

  
* * *

  
Они все-таки нарисовались под моими окнами. И даже почти вовремя.  
Миловидная девушка лет семнадцати-восемнадцати с глуповато-рассеянным выражением лица и… да, На`Тот. Я с трудом узнавал ее, но все-таки это была она. Странно похудевшая и совершенно измученная. На лице остались одни глаза. И глаза эти мне совершенно не нравились. Даже со второго этажа был виден их нездоровый стеклянный блеск. В сочетании с черными кругами, запавшими щеками и общей бледностью, местами перетекающей в зелень, картина получалась психоделическая.  
— Гар-р-ри-и-и! Открой нам две-е-ерь!  
Пьяные, что ли? Да нет, непохоже.  
Высунувшись из окна, я злобно поинтересовался, что здесь делает мисс Морден. В конце концов, мы заранее договорились, что ее тут не будет. Или нет? Однако мои грозные речи не возымели ожидаемого эффекта, я только подхлестнул неиссякаемый энтузиазм девушек.  
— Может, вы тогда сами спуститесь? — с надеждой спросила мисс Морден, придвигаясь вплотную к На`Тот, очень не вовремя сделавшей шаг в сторону.  
— Никуда я спускаться не буду. Я уже сказал и повторяю снова: или в квартиру входит одна На`Тот, или до свиданья обе!  
На`Тот потопталась на месте, глядя куда-то в сторону, а мисс Морден схватила ее за руку и что-то зашептала в ухо. Я торчал в окне, демонстративно скрестив руки на груди и стараясь как можно незаметнее касаться одной оч-ч-чень интересной вещи. Она перешла ко мне по наследству от бабушки и при встречах с подозрительными личностями всегда висела у меня на шее или еще где-нибудь. Неважно. Важно то, что я не Кашпировский, не Чумак и вообще уже много лет «не» — в том смысле, что завязал с подобным баловством после парочки не слишком-то веселых историй. Тем не менее, произошло кое-что забавное, а именно: едва я начал прощупывать обстановку, мисс Морден вздернула голову и встретилась со мной взглядом. У меня возникло ощущение, что мы не просто смотрим друг на друга, а сцепились, как беговые качалки колесами. Такое на ипподроме редко, но случается, если соперники не соблюдают боковую дистанцию и съезжаются слишком близко. Чем бы это ни было, это следовало немедленно прекратить, потому что чувства я испытал далекие от приятных. Про На`Тот я, если честно, на какое-то время вообще забыл. Продолжая держать мисс Морден на прицеле, я мысленно скомандовал ей: «А теперь пошла вон». Та моргнула и на миг будто вышла из состояния зомби.  
— Тогда подождите, пожалуйста, буквально одну минуточку, — защебетала она. — Мы сейчас ненадолго отойдем.  
Она схватила На`Тот за руку, и обе рванули вдоль дома на крейсерской скорости.  
Наблюдавшая за происходящим с балкона матушка проследила их полет до следующего подъезда, а дальше все скрыли кусты, которых не подстригали со времен пришествия Валена.  
Дело было в начале лета, все зеленело, цвело и благоухало… Как следствие, обзор моих владений был сведен практически к нулю.  
Я озадаченно теребил бабушкин артефакт и размышлял.  
Что бы это значило, интересно? С чего мисс Морден так перекосило? Внутри заклокотало и забурлило. Если раньше просто хотелось придавить маленькую дрянь, то теперь во мне проснулась жажда крови! Продолжая бурчать себе под нос, я отправился на балкон. Матушка была не на шутку обеспокоена поведением На`Тот и ее тени. Я от комментариев воздержался. Мысль о наркотиках становилась навязчивой идеей. И еще раздражала общая нестабильность пси-поля, будь оно неладно. Я пытался сосредоточиться и понять, что в окружающем мире не так, но мои усилия были тщетны. Мысли путались, думать связно не получалось. Когда я наконец дотумкал, в чем прикол, было уже слишком поздно. Во дворе возник человек. Чужой. Никто из проходящих мимо с ним не здоровался. Но главная ненормальность заключалась в том, что ни одна из прогуливавшихся в тенечке бабушек _вообще не обратила на него никакого внимания_! В считанные секунды, будто по мановению волшебной палочки, двор опустел. Даже стая бродячих собак, живущая в заброшенном детском садике, куда-то делась. По всему периметру воцарилась самая что ни на есть кладбищенская тишина.  
Человек пару раз прошелся по дорожке, остановился напротив нашего балкона, поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на меня.


	12. В которой промывка мозгов продолжается, и автор как никогда близок к переходу на Темную Сторону Силы

В машине Смирнов набросился на меня по полной программе. Силы его тоже были на исходе, поэтому он все чаще обращался к своему коронному приему: глобальному наезду. Это удавалось ему великолепно, главное — найти хотя бы одну зацепку. Тут поводов было масса, так что Смирнов оттянулся от всей души. Он принялся поливать грязью всех моих друзей, уверяя меня в том, что партнеры так никогда со мной не поступят.  
— И чего только ты во всех этих придурках нашла?! — говорил он, пожимая плечами. — Все недоделанные какие-то. Паноптикум идиотов.  
Я тем временем читала СМС от Гарри, убеждавшего меня бросить всю эту авантюру. В душе нарождался кризис веры, да и время было подходящее. Как раз по вечерам меня и охватывала сильнейшая паранойя. До решающего шага на Темную Сторону Силы осталось совсем ничего. Собственно, я бы ступила туда еще вчера, если бы не пара человек, неожиданно обернувшихся ко мне своей светлой стороной…  
И тут пришло сообщение от одной подруги. Я потревожила ее покой еще в первый день авантюры, но потом решила ее в это дело не вовлекать. Подруга же повела себя очень странно. Сначала она прислала мне груду гневных СМС с требованием прекратить издевательства над ее персоной. Издевательств не было, я просто предупредила ее, что, возможно, заеду к ней. И вот сегодня пришло убийственное сообщение:  
_«Никогда не думала, что ты такая гадина, НаʼТот_, — гласило СМС. — _Больше ты мне не друг!»_  
Я рассмеялась, прочитав сие сообщение.  
Смирнов заинтересовался моим странным приступом веселья.  
— Что там еще? — спросил он, на мгновение прервав промывку мозгов. Я показала ему текст.  
— О-о! — рассмеялся Смирнов, — круто!  
— Я тоже так считаю, — ответила я и сохранила это СМС на телефоне, как раритет. А потом решила плюнуть на весь этот балаган. Смирнов прав. От таких друзей стоит избавиться.  
_Зена гневно завопила, увидев, что глаза НаʼТот потемнели. Ее лицо медленно скрылось в тени._  
_— Одумайся, это же их происки! — закричала она, пытаясь встряхнуть нарнийку. — Им именно это и нужно, чтобы ты отвернулась от своих друзей!_  
_НаʼТот злобно рассмеялась в ответ._  
_— Это они от меня отвернулись, Зена, — сказала она горько. — От некоторых я этого ждала, давно надо было порвать с ними отношения, просто я медлила, не хотела сжигать мосты сразу. А теперь и повод появился!_  
_— НаʼТот, ты погибнешь! — попыталась еще раз уговорить ее Зена._  
_— Я уже погибла, неужели ты этого не видишь? — жестоко ответила НаʼТот из тьмы, окутавшей ее. — И это они, так называемые друзья, приложили к этому руку! Но «погибла» — это не совсем верное слово. Я просто переродилась, Зена. Ты должна меня понять. Ты сама много раз перерождалась. Это неизбежный процесс. Рано или поздно это случилось бы. Так что не переживай за меня. Лучше позаботься о себе. Мне твоя помощь ни к чему._  
_Тьма окутала ее с головы до ног. И НаʼТот не стала ей противиться. Она лишь засмеялась, раскинув руки в стороны._  
Смирнов заметил перемены, произошедшие во мне. Но по выражению его лица было неясно, понравилась ли ему его обновленная спутница. Мисс Морден явно испугалась моего лица и молчала всю оставшуюся дорогу.  
— Позвони-ка Кириллу, — снова попросил Смирнов. — Проверь, как там у него дела?  
Я набрала его номер. Бедный Кирилл был застигнут в очень пикантный момент: он ехал верхом на лошади.  
— Дык… — пропыхтел он. — Деньги? Ну, я поговорю с владелицей конюшни… Ты, конечно, очень вовремя позвонила.  
— Кирилл, — жестко сказала я, не давая ему продолжить фразу, — ты же понимаешь, что это для меня очень важно? В общем, так: постарайся быть в Москве часам к семи вечера. Не можешь? Ладно, к восьми. Кафе «Канадский бэйгл», что на Маяковской, знаешь? Вот там, на первом этаже… Что? Кирилл, ты там появишься, я буду тебя ждать. До встречи!  
Я повесила трубку, не дав ему ответить. Ох, всегда подозревала, что НаʼТот лучше проявляет свои качества, если пользуется Темной Стороной… Личина «белой и пушистой» к этой нарнийке не подходила никогда. Как же хорошо быть гадиной!  
Но Зена не успокоилась. Она то и дело принималась кричать о том, что все, что я сейчас творю, просто ужасно, что надо одуматься и выйти из игры…  
Видимо, она кричала так громко, что даже Смирнов ее услышал. И решил на всякий случай перестраховаться.  
Времени у нас было еще много. После визита к очередной подруге, безрезультатного, конечно же, он остановил машину в тихом сквере и предложил нам с мисс Морден немного прогуляться.  
— Ноги разомнем, да и кое-что выясним, — сказал он, улыбаясь своей волчьей улыбочкой.  
О-о… это оказалась самая сильная ментальная атака из всех, что он предпринимал за все эти дни. Смирнов был великолепен! Видимо, он тоже оказался прижат к стенке и боролся отчаянно, изо всех сил.  
Начал, как обычно, с места в карьер. В ход пошли морденовские вопросы: «Чего ты хочешь?» и прочее.  
Я заняла глухую оборону, осознав, что напасть на такого зверя мне не под силу ни физически, ни ментально.  
— Смотри мне в глаза! — резко сказал он. «Голос» снова стегнул меня, словно плеть. Но глаза я не подняла. Точнее, поднимала, но тут же уводила в сторону. Его это ужасно раздражало.  
— Я что-то не понимаю твоего поведения, — мягко сказал он, пытаясь поймать мой взгляд, — ты мечешься туда-сюда, пора определиться.  
Я попыталась объяснить ему свое состояние, свои страхи и сомнения. Честно и откровенно. Вряд ли от него можно было все это утаить. Так зачем причинять себе лишнюю боль? Глубокое сканирование — штука неприятная.  
— Ты не веришь нам, так? — спросил он, и его голос снова набрал силу. — Думаешь, что мы тебя обманем, так?  
Я кивнула.  
— Не надо руки на груди скрещивать, — неожиданно сказал он, нахмурившись. — Опусти ручки-то!  
Я на мгновение зависла. А руки-то здесь при чем?!  
Мисс Морден стояла рядом, не принимая активного участия в этой обработке. Но периодически, когда я начинала ускользать от Смирнова, она мешала мне увернуться. Ловила на выходе, так сказать.  
— Скрещенные руки — оборонительная реакция, — пояснил Смирнов, подойдя ко мне поближе. — Ты подсознательно закрываешься от меня, от моих вопросов. Так дело не пойдет. Я говорю тебе, а ты меня не слушаешь! А надо, чтобы ты меня поняла! Поэтому опусти руки по швам!  
Я засмеялась, обнаружив, что действительно во время разговора держала руки скрещенными на груди. С трудом заставила себя их опустить, но тут же они изменили положение и уперлись в бока.  
Смирнов улыбнулся и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Теперь ты готова к сопротивлению… Ох, до чего же ты упорная… Опусти руки!  
— Зачем? — ответила я с истерической улыбкой. Руки будто свело судорогой.  
— Так надо! — строго сказала мисс Морден. — Нельзя так руки держать, когда с тобой разговаривают!  
Я в ответ рассмеялась. В процессе обработки моих мозгов что-то в них повернулось, и я уже ничего не соображала. И была совершенно не властна над своим телом.  
_ Да, НаʼТот перешла на Темную Сторону Силы, но… по-прежнему не желала подчиняться Смирнову. Самостоятельность — штука сложная_  
Смирнов отвел взгляд на мгновение, обдумывая, что же со мной делать.  
— Есть такой анекдот, — сказал он, наконец. — Молодожены приезжают домой после свадьбы, и муж говорит жене: «Чтобы избежать ссор между нами, показываю тебе следующее: если я приду домой и кепка у меня будет козырьком налево, значит, все хорошо, можешь со мной разговаривать, если же — направо, то лучше не подходи, хуже будет!» Жена выслушала его, а потом говорит: «Хорошо, тогда и тебе стоит кое-что узнать: если ты придешь домой и увидишь, что у меня руки вот так… — и Смирнов скрестил их на груди, — то можешь входить, я просто спрошу, где зарплата. А если увидишь, что руки у меня вот так, — и Смирнов уперся руками в бока, — то мне уже будет плевать, на какую сторону у тебя кепка повернута!»  
Мы все рассмеялись, а я снова скрестила руки на груди.  
— Мне так привычнее, — сказала я.  
Смирнов поморщился, а потом снова принялся давить на психику…  
Разговор был долгим и тяжелым. Смирнов вскрыл все мои болячки, от самых старых до еще совсем свежих, незаживших. И посыпал их солью сомнения. Потом принялся бить ниже пояса, вызывая из глубины души самые мои жуткие фобии. Увидев, отчего я больше всего дергаюсь и вскрикиваю, Смирнов принялся методично бить туда электрическим бичом безжалостности. Под конец ему удалось попасть в цель. И моя оборона рухнула.  
_ НаʼТот в моей душе издала вопль боли и сползла на пол, теряя сознание. Ей были нанесены слишком тяжелые раны, от которых даже крепкие нарны нескоро отходят._  
Я обнаружила, что реву. Слезы градом брызнули у меня из глаз.  
Смирнов, хоть и довольный своей работой, явно не ожидал такой реакции.  
— В чем дело? — резко спросил он, решив на всякий случай добить лежачего противника. — Почему ты плачешь?  
Я улыбнулась сквозь слезы.  
— От усталости, — сказала я, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Обычно мне легко удавалось прекратить как реветь, если уж до такого доходило, как и смеяться. Просто глубоко вздохнуть и… Но сейчас, из-за его дурацких вопросов, мне никак не удавалось успокоиться. — Я просто устала, господин Смирнов. Нервы не выдерживают. От психа реву.  
— Нет, это не ответ, — продолжал давить Смирнов. — Я опять тебя не понимаю. Чего ревешь-то?  
Тут он перестарался. Активировалась моя старая детская программа защиты. Когда взбешенный предок принимался орать на меня, задавая примерно такие же вопросы: «Почему ты молчишь?» «Почему ты ревешь?» я обычно уходила в глубокий ступор.  
Когда Смирнов еще раз задал этот тупой вопрос, программа защиты активировалась. Мои глаза потускнели, на лице появилось выражение абсолютного пофигизма.  
Смирнов понял, что переборщил, но уже было поздно.  
_НаʼТот исчезла, впав в кому от его атаки. Вместо нее на него глядела «овца дрожащая», скринсейвер, тупое и бесполезное животное, не обладающее даром речи._  
Как и в случае с Терминатором, организм принял единственно верное решение. Он просто отключился. Мой мозг закрылся от внешней информации и начал перезагружаться.  
Заглянув в мои пустые глаза, мисс Морден и Смирнов увидели только следующее:  
_«Программа выполнила недопустимую операцию и будет закрыта»._


	13. В которой я пытаюсь прийти в себя после "обработки" и вижу истинное лицо врага

Смирнов, довольный своей работой, результатом которой стал полный съезд моей крыши, усадил меня в машину, и мы поехали в центр города.  
До встречи с Кириллом было еще много времени, посему Смирнов решил сменить кнут на пряник и отвез нас с мисс Морден в пиццерию, что тоже была на «Маяковской», прямо напротив «Канадского бейгла».  
Мы сели за столик, нам принесли меню, которое я долго тупо рассматривала, пытаясь выбрать себе пиццу. Есть хотелось ужасно, тем более, с утра у нас с мисс Морден во рту маковой росинки не было. Выбор пицц завораживал. В конце концов, я предоставила мисс Морден право выбора. У меня не было на это сил.  
Господин Смирнов держался поодаль от нас, то и дело созваниваясь с кем-то по сотовому.  
Но, несмотря на то, что его не было рядом, я держалась напряженно и следила за ним взглядом. Так ведет себя наказанное животное: постоянно наблюдает за тем, кто его наказал, на случай, если тот сделает новый выпад.

  
А тем временем в моей душе…

  
_Зена наклонилась над НаʼТот, неподвижно лежащей на земле лицом вниз. Перевернула ее, потрясла. НаʼТот не подавала признаков жизни. Зена выругалась сквозь зубы и повторила попытку. Потом, осознав, что ничего не получается, попробовала взять управление на себя. Но тоже ничего не вышло. Смирнов практически полностью завладел моим разумом._  
_— Проклятие! — прошипела Зена и снова опустилась на колено перед НаʼТот. — Очнись! Очнись же! Ты мне нужна! Это тело было настроено на тебя! Только ты можешь вырвать его из-под контроля Смирнова. Очнись же!_  
_Потом она пощупала пульс нарнийки. Его практически не было. Зена ударила НаʼТот в грудь кулаком. Ничего. Ударила еще раз сильнее._  
_— Очнись! Очнись! Очнись! — вскрикивала она при каждом ударе, и в голосе ее чувствовалась паника._  
_Наконец, нарнийка вздрогнула и открыла глаза._  
_Зена хлопнула ее по щеке._  
_— Не смей сдаваться, слышишь? — сурово сказала она. — Вставай!_  
_НаʼТот закрыла глаза._  
_Зена еще раз тряхнула ее._  
_— ВСТАВАЙ! — закричала она._  
_— Не могу, — прохрипела нарнийка, пытаясь оттолкнуть Зену. — Нет сил._  
_— Не смей так говорить, слышишь? Ты сейчас встанешь и продолжишь бой, как полагается настоящему воину, — ответила Зена, тормоша нарнийку изо всех сил._  
_— Похоже, мой бой закончен, — тихо сказала НаʼТот. — Я оказалась слишком самоуверенной…_  
_Зена приподняла ее и снова ударила по щеке._  
_— Что за чушь?! Ладно, твой бой проигран, но я не собираюсь отступать. Ты должна помочь мне, понимаешь? Ее тело и разум настроены на тебя, и без твоей помощи я не смогу вырвать их из-под контроля Смирнова. Просто помоги мне и…_  
_НаʼТот слабо улыбнулась._  
_— Нет уж, не позволю тебе почивать на лаврах моей победы! Мы будем драться вместе… Если я вообще смогу драться._

  
* * *

  
Наконец, пиццы были заказаны. А также яблочный пирог с мороженым. То, что нам принесли, поразило наше воображение своими размерами. Солидная порция, способная насытить даже чемпиона по поеданию фаст-фуда. А главное — вкусно. Мы набросились на еду, запивая все молочным коктейлем. В соседнем зале играла классическая музыка, и это, в сочетании с гулом народа на улице, повергло меня в транс.  
Мисс Морден пыталась меня вывести из него своей трескотней, но бесполезно.  
Потом в транс стали вкрадываться тревожные мысли.  
Я уже третий день пытаюсь набрать деньги, но собрала только половину суммы. Плохо.  
Меня за все это время так и не отпускали домой. Просто очень скверно. Деньги хранятся не у меня, а в банке, названия которого я не знаю. Я даже не знаю, где он находится. Весело. Из-за моей авантюры я, похоже, лишилась многих друзей. Последнее меня почему-то не особо волновало. Скверные, значит, были друзья, раз их сдуло легким порывом ветра. Другие друзья все равно сочли меня, мягко говоря, странной. Точнее, чокнутой. Наверное, они недалеко ушли от истины.  
Вспомнила ту эйфорию, что охватила меня сразу после собеседования-семинара. Как я хотела сразу побежать и поделиться со всеми друзьями столь классной идеей. Хотелось их осчастливить, сделав партнерами. Обеспечить им безбедную жизнь до конца дней, да и еще потомков обеспечить.  
Теперь, спустя несколько дней, я стала смотреть на вещи под другим углом. Не благо это для друзей, а величайшее западло. И задумалась над тем, способна ли я осознанно подставлять своих друзей? Вся структура этой организации строится на доверии. На доверии друга своему другу. Ведь если ты веришь своему другу, ты пойдешь за ним, даже если дело кажется тебе ненадежным. Мисс Морден, конечно, не была моей закадычной подругой. Мы были знакомы всего полтора года. Но, за это время я успела оценить ее как очень доброго и отзывчивого человека. Очень ранимого человека. Ей было трудно ладить с людьми именно из-за своей отзывчивости и доброты. Она искренне пыталась всем помочь, сделать все, что в ее силах. Она не была способна на обман и подлость. Такое у меня сложилось о ней мнение за время знакомства. Человек незаурядный, человек яркий, за что бедная мисс Морден часто огребала от жестокой реальности.  
Я смотрела на нее, пытаясь увидеть те прежние черты в этой новой личности. И в голове крутилась всего одна навязчивая мысль: она втянула меня в это осознанно или под влиянием? Хотелось выбрать последний вариант. Нет, мисс Морден просто ввели в заблуждение, она — человек внушаемый, молодой, наивный. Она не могла скормить меня, свою подругу, этим волкам из холодного расчета, не могла притащить меня к ним, как добычу… Не могла использовать меня в своих корыстных целях. Это все господин Смирнов… и господин Руденко… да-да, это их происки, их интриги.  
Потому что если мисс Морден способна привести свою подругу, фактически, к гибели… тут мои размышления обрывались. Ну, не могла я представить такой подлости. Не могла!  
Наверное, именно из-за этого неверия в то, что подобная подлость возможна, я еще не сказала «нет» и пыталась довести дело до конца. Да, я по-прежнему верила мисс Морден! Точнее, верила в то, что она не желала мне плохого. Даже если она и завела меня в эту ловушку, в эту паутину, то сделала это из благих побуждений, просто желая помочь мне найти свой путь в этой жизни.  
Мы разделались с пиццей и некоторое время сидели за столиком, сытые и довольные.  
Потом вернулся Смирнов и попросил снова позвонить Кириллу. Время встречи близилось.  
Я послушно набрала его номер.  
На сей раз звонок застал бедного Кирилла в электричке. — Я еду, еду! — проорал он, пытаясь заглушить грохот колес. — Постараюсь быть вовремя.  
— Я тебя жду, — ответила я, вешая трубку.

  
* * *

  
Остаток времени Смирнов решил посвятить очередному загрузу. Тема, которую он поднял, запала мне в душу. Потому как все, что он говорил, скорее всего, было правдой.  
— Я не понимаю, почему ты нам противишься, — говорил он, — ведь мы даем тебе шанс изменить твою жизнь. Согласись, не каждому такое выпадает. Да, ставки крупные, но и выигрыш соответствующий. У меня есть такая теория: не я ее придумал, конечно, но я в нее верю, потому как видел подтверждения. Каждому человеку в жизни дается хотя бы один шанс все изменить. Радикально. Человек может отвергнуть этот шанс или принять, но дело не в этом. Дело в том, что если человек живет без цели, просто так, и не пытается найти себя или ухватить этот шанс — неважно, повезет ему или нет, — если он не барахтается, то его рано или поздно _накрывает_. Природа, бог или еще кто-то там наверху просто стирает этого человека, как брак. Потому что он, получается, зря воздух коптит. Также человека накрывает, если он не обращает внимания на этот шанс. Не видит в упор. Это что-то вроде наказания за то, что ты пренебрег этим шансом. Обычно человек чувствует наступление этой крышки. Всем телом. У меня было такое состояние перед тем, как я вступил в эту организацию. Я чувствовал, что если что-то не изменю, все, мне конец. Бог меня накажет, если я не попытаюсь измениться. Скажи, неужели ты не чувствуешь, что тебя может _накрыть_?  
Я чувствовала это. Да, он в этом плане угадал. Я чувствовала, что скоро все кардинально изменится, причем в худшую сторону. Слишком уж много в моей жизни было везения. Так не бывает. Рано или поздно придется платить. И я знала также, что совершенно не готова к грядущей буре. А ведь судьба специально отодвигала ее наступление, потому что я действительно везучая… Но везение — это такое странное качество, за которое потом платишь очень большую цену. Вспомните анекдот про студента и черта. Про мешок гвоздей… именно! Я свою цену знала, и это периодически является причиной затяжной депры.  
Слова Смирнова снова растревожили все мои потаенные страхи и сомнения. Наступал вечер — время обострения паранойи. Но на сей раз паранойя избрала своей целью не партнеров, а тех, кто был моими друзьями там, в прошлой жизни. Я вдруг осознала, что потратила столько времени на пустое, на общение с теми, с кем не стоило общаться. Столько энергии и сил ушло впустую. Не говоря уж о времени. Реальность поплыла, растекаясь туманом. Все, что составляло мое прошлое, исчезало, по-настоящему осязаемыми и надежными были лишь они, партнеры. Они говорили только по делу, они отвечали за свои слова и дела, они не давали пустых обещаний. А как насчет возвращения домой? Ну, так ведь сперва дело, а потом уж отдых, все правильно.  
— Нам пора на место встречи, — прервал мои мысли Смирнов. — Я с вами не пойду. Помните, как себя надо вести? Хорошо. И веселее, веселее! А то у вас вид, как у карманников, пойманных с поличным. Увереннее!  
И мы с мисс Морден пошли в «Канадский бейгл», занимать столик.

  
* * *

  
Кирилл чуть опоздал, но все-таки пришел. Растрепанный, шумный, грациозный, как мастодонт. Грохнулся на стул и уставился на меня ошалелыми глазами.  
— Может, все-таки скажешь, что за фигня? — спросил он. — У меня сложилось впечатление, что у тебя какие-то проблемы. Ты просто скажи, и я…  
— Все в порядке, — улыбнулась мисс Морден.  
Кирилл посмотрел на нее очень злобно.  
— Тебя я здесь вообще не ожидал увидеть, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Мне бы хотелось поговорить наедине.  
Мисс Морден начала было возражать, но я кивнула. И она отошла в сторону.  
— Что стряслось? — спросил Кирилл тихо, наклонившись ко мне. — У тебя вымогают деньги? Скажи честно, я могу попытаться тебе помочь.  
Я покачала головой.  
— Нет, ты что-то все преувеличиваешь, — сказала я с улыбкой. — Мне просто надо много денег сразу. Естественно, такой суммы у меня нет, поэтому я и беру в долг у друзей. С возвратом, конечно. Все хорошо, все в порядке. Так ты принес деньги?  
Кирилл пропустил этот вопрос мимо ушей. Закусил губу.  
— На что пойдут эти деньги? Могу я это узнать? Или это секрет?  
— Это секрет, — разочаровала я его. — Можешь считать это моим суеверием. Если я скажу, ничего не получится. Понимаешь?  
— А если все-таки в двух словах? — не отставал Кирилл.  
— Эти деньги пойдут на меня, — ответила я. — На мое будущее.  
— Хорошо, — выдохнул Кирилл. — Допустим, я поверил. Но все равно…  
Подошла мисс Морден и многозначительно посмотрела на часы.  
— Кирилл, так ты привез деньги? — спросила она, не выдержав.  
Он улыбнулся.  
— Привез. Но все-таки мне хотелось бы знать…  
— Кирилл, нам действительно надо спешить, — жестко сказала мисс Морден.  
Он достал стодолларовую бумажку и положил на стол.  
— Вот все, что я могу предложить.  
Мисс Морден побледнела.  
— И это все?! — прошептала она.  
— А я разве обещал больше? — нагло улыбнулся Кирилл.  
— Нам пора, — сухо сказала мисс Морден и, взяв деньги, схватила меня за руку и потащила за собой. Я снова впала в транс, поэтому не сопротивлялась.  
Мы быстро выскочили из кафе и сразу нырнули в подземный переход, чтобы сбить Кирилла со следа. Потому что он, конечно, выскочил следом за нами. К чести Кирилла, со следа его удалось сбить не сразу. Помогла толпа, бредущая по улицам в час пик.  
Мисс Морден позвонила Смирнову и злобно сказала, что Кириллу все-таки удалось нас прокатить. Я ничего не понимала.  
_Во мне проснулась овца, и в данный момент она усердно пережевывала жвачку._  
— Представляешь, он нам десять минут мозги компостировал, и все из-за паршивых ста долларов! — говорила мисс Морден.  
— А вы опять позволили ему управлять ситуацией? — уточнил Смирнов. — Мда-а, вы просто умницы. Ладно, садитесь в машину, там все обдумаем.

* * *

  
Мы сели в его машину, и по глазам Смирнова я видела, что он делает над собой явное усилие, пытаясь удержаться от очередной промывки мозгов. Понимает, что я и так на пределе.  
— Ладно, — сказал он после долгой паузы. — Сейчас едем в банк, сдаем деньги, и вы отправляетесь домой. Покушаете, душ примете, выспитесь, наконец. Завтра мы все решим. Все будет хорошо. Я в этом уверен. Иначе быть не может, правда?  
Мисс Морден кивнула.  
Я никак не отреагировала. На меня снова напал ступор, и я сидела на заднем сидении, сжавшись в комок. Я ничего не понимала. Ничего.  
— Тебе, — он обратился к мисс Морден, — будет особое задание. Просмотришь список ее друзей и выберешь тех, к кому мы завтра поедем за деньгами. Ясно?  
Мисс Морден кивнула.  
Я начала медленно выходить из ступора. Как это? Какие еще друзья?  
Мисс Морден горела таким энтузиазмом, что начала изучать список прямо сейчас.  
— Вот эти нам дали много денег, — говорила она, обводя имена кружком. — И эти тоже. Стоит навестить.  
Я заставила себя встряхнуться и тихо спросила:  
— Мы что, снова поедем по тем, кто уже мне дал деньги?!  
— Да, — коротко ответил Смирнов, — Они могут дать больше.  
— Нет, — залепетала я, все еще не веря в такой оборот. — Но это же идиотизм! Вы что, серьезно?! Они же и так меня за человека уже не считают, а если…  
— Серьезно, — ответил Смирнов, заводя машину. — Сколько там набралось?  
Мисс Морден все еще перебирала список.  
И тут что-то в моем мозгу щелкнуло. Рассосалась какая-то спайка. Не иначе. Я смотрела на мисс Морден, которая с улыбкой подчеркивала имена моих друзей, моих настоящих друзей, которые меня не подвели, хотя с некоторыми из них я не виделась многие годы. По моей вине, по моей тупости сейчас их снова подвергнут этой промывке мозгов, будут им звонить и трясти, трясти эти проклятые деньги.  
— Нет, — сказала я тихо. — Вы этого не сделаете.  
Но мисс Морден продолжала улыбаться. Смирнов даже не повернул в мою сторону головы.  
И тут с моих глаз спала последняя пелена. Я поняла, что она, мисс Морден, действительно готова пойти по телам, готова принести в жертву своих друзей. И друзей их друзей, если понадобится. Она изначально знала все и затащила меня в этот капкан, зная, _что_ меня ожидает. И в моей душе поднялась лютая ненависть.  
Когда я снова заговорила, честное слово, это был _не мой_ голос. Таким голосом я говорила всего дважды в жизни, и это всегда имело сокрушительный эффект на окружающих. Чтобы он прорезался, требовалось сильно меня разозлить.  
— Убери список, — сказала я, и эти слова хлестнули мисс Морден как бич. Она сразу вздрогнула и подняла на меня глаза. Улыбка ее померкла. — Немедленно! Вы никого из этих людей не потревожите, иначе…  
Смирнов тоже обернулся ко мне. Наступило молчание. Я смотрела прямо на него. И в душе бурлила холодная ярость. Честное слово, если она еще раз попробует кого-то там «сосчитать», я брошусь на нее.  
Потом он обратился к мисс Морден и сказал спокойно и мягко:  
— Убери список. Мы едем домой.  
Мисс Морден быстро отодвинула блокнот.  
Я немного расслабилась.  
И тут Смирнов нанес свой удар:  
— Ты займешься этим завтра. На свежую голову.  
Я снова взвилась в холодной ярости.  
— _Нет! Вы этого не сделаете! Только посмейте, и_…  
Смирнов промолчал.  
— Хорошо, мы погорячились. Конечно же, мы этого не сделаем, — примирительно сказал он, увидев что-то в моих глазах. Огонек безумия, наверное.  
Я еще некоторое время смотрела на мисс Морден. Но теперь я смотрела на нее не как на подругу, которая немного сбилась с пути, а как на соучастницу врага. В том, что Смирнов — враг, я уже не сомневалась.  
Что-то переклинило у меня в мозгу, и поведение мое переключилось на отметку: «в плену у беспощадного и коварного врага». То, что я была в плену, я уже не сомневалась. Для успокоения совести и внесения ясности я еще несколько раз по пути намекнула на то, что неплохо было бы отвезти меня домой. Смирнов сразу становился глухим при этих словах.  
Тогда я решила, что по умолчанию начинаю считать себя заложницей, а моих спутников — тюремщиками. Стало быть, линию поведения надо было менять кардинально. Чем я и занялась.  
Для начала я снова стала улыбаться. Смирнову это понравилось.  
— Мы все устали, начинаем делать глупости, — сказал он, высаживая нас около дома мисс Морден. — Бывает. Не бери в голову.  
Я кивнула.  
Потом, уже дома у мисс Морден я быстро поела ужин, приготовленный ее матерью. Мисс Морден все теребила блокнот. Смирнов попросил ее к утру составить список.  
Она снова начала его изучать, но я прервала ее действия и утащила ее спать.  
— Мы ведем себя как идиотки, надо выспаться! — прошипела я. Мисс Морден заснула, едва коснувшись головой подушки.  
А вот мне не спалось. Я обдумывала план бегства из этой ловушки. Мешала уйти только сумма денег, положенная на счет в неизвестном банке. Я не могла их оставить _им_. Это не мои деньги. Что же делать?!  
За такими размышлениями не заметила, как уснула. А когда проснулась, решение уже было в моей голове. Воистину, утро вечера мудренее!  
Поднялась я, как обычно, раньше всех в доме. Прошла на цыпочках на кухню и вырвала список из блокнота мисс Морден. Спрятала у себя в сумке. Обыскала всю квартиру, выясняя, не оставила ли где еще каких-нибудь телефонов друзей. Уничтожила все дубли.  
Я решила уйти из этой организации. И мне не хотелось, чтобы данные о моих друзьях оставались в лапах ее членов.  
Вскоре проснулась мисс Морден.  
— Ну, как, все в порядке? — спросила она, увидев, что я уже тихо пью чай на кухне.  
Я кивнула.  
— Конечно, в порядке, — заверила я ее. Внутренний голос посоветовал мне не посвящать ее в мои коварные планы. Ведь в таком случае у нее будет время меня переубедить. И вызвать подмогу в лице господина Смирнова. Нет, такого шанса я ей не дам.  
Собравшись и наскоро перекусив, мы вышли на улицу, где нас уже ждала машина Смирнова.  
Он снова встретил нас традиционным: «Хей-хей!»  
Я и ему улыбнулась, села в машину. Он настроил заднее зеркало, чтобы видеть мое лицо.  
— Как настроение? Готовы к делу? — спросил он.  
_Сейчас._  
— Вообще-то я подумала и решила…  
Смирнов обернулся ко мне. Тон моего голоса ему явно не понравился.  
— Я решила выйти из игры! — сказала я.  
Мисс Морден остолбенела.  
Господин Смирнов молчал.


	14. А тем временем Гарри...

Человек был одет в обычный джинсовый костюм и с виду ничем не отличался от обычных людей. Лицо и стрижка тоже самые что ни на есть обычные, особыми приметами не страдал. Он пялился на меня, как на нечто экзотическое, хотя я успел сдернуть с головы хайратник и частично поснимать прочие прибамбасы; я же делал вид, что чрезмерно озабочен крепостью веревочки для сушки белья, которую, кстати, в самом деле не мешало подтянуть. Этот спектакль длился минуты две-три, за которые я успел покурить, отобрать у матушки лейку и затопить ее маленький оазис. Потом я ретировался в комнату, а наблюдательный пост на кухне занял батя.  
Мужчина курсировал между нашим и соседним подъездами и, похоже, никуда особо не торопился. Это некоторым образом напрягало, ибо довольно скоро мне предстоял выезд в город, а черными ходами и пожарными лестницами наш дом не был оборудован. Значит, покинуть квартиру незаметно не удастся. В это время из соседнего подъезда вылез дед с младенцем под мышкой. Человек рванул прямиком к нему и что-то спросил. Почесав в затылке, дед пожал плечами и набрал код. Мужчина поблагодарил и скрылся за дверью. Едва дед с внучонком утопали в направлении детской площадки, дверь отворилась, и он, внимательно осмотревшись, снова вышел во двор. Стрельнув взглядом профессионального киллера по окнам, он направился к моему подъезду. Лавочки у нас перевелись уже давно, так что устроиться с удобствами у него не получилось. Впрочем, как видно, его это не волновало, ибо на данный момент у него были более важные проблемы. Он достал мобилу и начал их решать.  
Процесс растянулся на сорок минут, мы засекали по часам. К тому времени даже полный идиот сообразил бы, что На`Тот и мисс Морден мы больше не увидим. На всякий случай я потерзал телефон и отменил запланированные на сегодня дела, не вдаваясь в детали, чем немало разозлил и напряг кое-кого из друзей и коллег. Следующие полчаса прошли в медитации на тему, стоит звонить Вячеславу Анатольевичу или все-таки не стоит. Зря трепать занятого человека не хотелось, но и посоветоваться с кем-нибудь не мешало… В конце концов, пока суть да дело, тип в джинсе до кого-то все-таки дозвонился и испарился в неизвестном направлении. Лицо его было очень и очень недобрым.  
До вечера я периодически кидался в На`Тот СМС — без особого успеха, впрочем, наивно полагая, что смогу промыть ей мозги на расстоянии и убедить бросить это темное дело, пока еще не слишком поздно.  
А жизнь текла своим чередом. Во дворе снова бегали дети, кошки, собаки и бабушки, ездили машины, орали местные алкоголики, пели птички… И никто не вламывался в квартиру и не торопился нас грабить и убивать. Однако что-то подсказывало, что расслабляться рано. Скрепя сердце я поднял трубку и позвонил родителям На`Тот.  
На звонок ответила ее мама. Как я и предполагал, она ничего не знала. Да, дочь не появлялась дома уже третий день, только звонила как-то и говорила, что пока зависает у подруги, мол, не волнуйтесь. Все нормально, все хорошо. Никакими деньгами она не интересовалась, ничего не просила.  
Казалось, мама даже была этим огорчена.  
— Ну что же она мне ничего не рассказала-то? Уж дала бы я ей деньги. Помогли бы, чем можем. Тем более, если у нее что-то случилось.  
Я как мог извинился за доставленное беспокойство и, хотя утро еще даже в проекте не значилось, снова впал в ступор.

  
* * *

  
Вспоминая бледно-зеленую физиономию На`Тот, я очень старался избавиться от чувства вины. Получалось из рук вон плохо. Попробовав оценить ситуацию более трезво, я вынужден был признать, что Штирлиц из меня, мягко говоря, никакой. В самом деле, мои трепыхания пока никому не принесли ощутимой пользы. И, несмотря на то, что количество людей, так или иначе имеющих отношение к этой истории, росло в хрен знает какой прогрессии, взять ситуацию под контроль не представлялось возможным. Но можно и нужно было пытаться ее выправлять.  
Мой старший брат занимается бизнесом уже больше пятнадцати лет. Начинал мальчиком на побегушках в автосервисе; потом, когда дело запахло криминалом, ушел и стал простым продавцом обуви на рынке. Теперь у него было свое дело. Не слишком мелкое, но и не слишком крупное. С моей точки зрения, очень грамотный подход. Не стоит замахиваться на необозримые высоты, не нужно лезть из кожи вон хотя бы потому, что всех денег все равно не заработаешь, а жадность может однажды выйти боком. Кроме того, желательно все же оставаться нормальным человеком, который способен думать не только о деньгах и фирме, но и о семье. Можно бесконечно приводить примеры из жизни тех, кто не умеет отдыхать, не обращает внимания на то, какими растут их дети, кто в итоге теряет человеческое лицо, превращается в бездушную машину и не может даже потратить заработанные деньги с толком. И иногда вовсе не потому, что их много, а потому, что на это не остается времени.  
Разговор уперся в тупик в самом начале. Я еще не успел изложить суть проблемы, как торопившийся на деловую встречу брателло обрубил:  
— Так, короче, нужны деньги и много. Тебе?  
— Врать не буду. Не мне.  
— Тогда кому, куда и для чего?  
Брат — он, конечно, брат. У него не самый приятный и легкий характер, но понять и посочувствовать чужой беде он способен. Если может помочь, то никогда не откажет. Однако он деловой человек, поэтому, когда речь заходила о деньгах, он вполне справедливо требовал объяснений и сразу оговаривал сроки, в которые указанная сумма должна быть возвращена. И ему по барабану, родственнику одалживать, другу или соседу. Каким бы крутым не был бизнесмен, у него редко когда бывали свободные деньги, а если и бывали, то не задерживались. Они либо тратились на что-то, либо куда-то вкладывались, потому что деньги не должны лежать мертвым грузом, они должны работать. И слова «свободные» и «лишние» из лексикона деловых людей неизбежно исчезали. Дурь и блажь с бизнесом так же несовместимы. Если ты не можешь четко объяснить, зачем тебе что-то понадобилось, возникает вопрос, а так ли уж тебе это необходимо?  
— Так что подумай до завтра. Если сможешь меня убедить, сотен пять подкину, больше не смогу. Сделок сейчас мало, финансов — соответственно.  
Вспомнился анекдот: «Бил`ят, я так и зналь!»


	15. В которой страсти накаляются до предела

Господин Смирнов долго переваривал мое заявление. Потом он устало потер глаза и повернулся ко мне.  
— Ты это серьезно?  
— Абсолютно, — ответила я, стараясь держаться уверенно.  
На мисс Морден смотреть было страшно. У нее были совершенно дикие глаза, казалось, она вот-вот забьется в истерике.  
Господин Смирнов зловеще посмотрел на нее, а потом взял сотовый и набрал номер.  
Я молча наблюдала за ним. Что бы они не предприняли, я не буду их слушать.  
— Господин Руденко? — произнес Смирнов в трубку. — Возникла проблема. Да, снова. Необходимо ваше присутствие. Где? Хорошо, я подъеду.  
Он завел машину, глядя на меня в зеркало заднего вида.  
— Мы сейчас поедем в одно кафе, там все обсудим. Вместе с господином Руденко.  
Мы поехали по утренней Москве в сторону метро «Павелецкая».  
Пробки, этот бич московских дорог, будто по мановению руки расступались перед нашей машиной.  
Мы приехали к указанному кафе даже раньше времени, и оно еще было закрыто.  
Поэтому мы были вынуждены некоторое время сидеть в машине. Смирнов нервно переключал каналы магнитолы, действуя мне на нервы. Потом попытался промыть мне мозги, но делал это как-то вяло, как будто экономил силы перед решающим сражением.  
Мисс Морден по-прежнему истерически потрясывалась, явно отказываясь верить в происходящее.  
Наконец, подъехал господин Руденко, и мы вошли в кафе.  
Это была приятненькая такая кофейня, и мы, кажется, были ее первыми посетителями.  
Естественно, здесь все знали господина Руденко и господина Смирнова.  
Я чувствовала, что сейчас меня будут буквально рвать на куски и растирать в порошок. Я в отчаянии озиралась вокруг, пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь поддержку, какой-нибудь знак вокруг. Какое-нибудь подтверждение того, что я поступила верно.  
Как ни странно, этот знак появился почти сразу, в виде официантки Наташи.  
Симпатичная белокурая девица в фирменной униформе подошла к нашему столику, чтобы принять заказ. Нет. Не так. Господину Руденко пришлось долго звать ее, он многозначительно смотрел в ее сторону, ожидая, что она, как и все официанты во всех кафе Москвы, торопливо прибежит к столу, но официантка Наташа вовсе не спешила подходить. Она бросила на него холодный взгляд, в котором отчетливо читалось отвращение, и… ушла в сторону бара. В конце концов, господину Руденко пришлось поймать ее за руку во время очередного дефилирования мимо.  
Она выслушала его заказ, нетерпеливо оглядываясь.  
Потом быстро ушла его выполнять.  
Господин Смирнов резко захотел курить, но оставил зажигалку в машине. Чертыхаясь, он жалобно огляделся по сторонам.  
Официантка Наташа принесла им кофе.  
— Наташенька, будь так добра, принеси нам зажигалку, — попросил ее Руденко.  
Та высокомерно посмотрела на него, но потом все-таки пошла за зажигалкой.  
Я наблюдала за ее поведением, и все больше укреплялась в своей новой позиции.  
«Сейчас они будут промывать мне мозги, но я не стану спорить с ними, — решила я. — Просто упрусь рогами и не буду слушать их доводы».  
Упрямство наглой Наташи придало мне решимости.  
Выпив кофе и покурив, Руденко приступил, наконец, к обработке.  
Надо сказать сразу, я настолько преуспела в технике слушания по типу «в одно ухо влетело — в другое вылетело», что этот разговор не помню совершенно. Помню только одно, Руденко и Смирнов вознамерились всерьез спалить мои мозги и давили на психику ужасно. Они били меня по самым слабым местам, и били больно. Они указывали мне на будущую нищету и на похороны моих родителей в полиэтиленовых мешках — потому что у тебя не будет денег на нормальные похороны, ты же понимаешь! — они сулили мне жалкую старость в полной нищете — а что еще тебя ждет на твоей гребаной работе! — обещали мне клеймо неудачника и далее в том же духе.  
Периодически у Руденко звонили его телефоны, и я получала небольшую передышку.  
С каждым его выпадом я все сильнее утверждалась в своей позиции.  
— Итак, ты не хочешь изменить свое решение? — зловеще спросил Руденко, спустя три часа после начала лекции о смысле жизни.  
— Нет, — ответила я, и тут почувствовала, что что-то произошло, что-то изменилось. Как будто появился свет в конце тоннеля, как будто с моих плеч свалился пудовый камень, как будто за спиной выросли крылья. Это было удивительное ощущение свободы. Тогда я поняла, вот он, знак. Я действительно стою на верном пути. Впервые за последние дни я улыбнулась настоящей, непринужденной улыбкой.  
Руденко неправильно понял это.  
Он принялся убеждать меня в том, что я обладаю способностями к работе партнером, что я умна и талантлива.  
Я продолжала улыбаться.  
А потом объяснила ему, что решила довериться своему внутреннему голосу. Попыталась описать ему свое состояние.  
Руденко снова пошел в атаку, на сей раз он был очень груб. К счастью, будучи работником конюшни, я могла спокойно слушать все это. Он попытался перейти на оскорбления личности, это доказывало то, что у него кончается запас аргументов.  
Будь я более честолюбивой личностью, это наверное, задело бы меня. Но я еще со школьных лет привыкла пропускать мимо ушей подобные выпады. На слабо меня не взять.  
Наконец, он понял, что я его совершенно не слушаю.  
— Ты не изменила свое решение? — снова спросил он.  
В этот момент официантка Наташа, белокурый наглый ангел в фартучке, подбежала к нашему столику и ловко забрала у Руденко зажигалку, чтобы отнести ее другому клиенту.  
Это несколько сбило его концентрацию, а меня крайне развеселило.  
Но на самом деле, веселиться было не из-за чего.  
Руденко поднялся с места, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
Повернулся к Смирнову, который все это время курил поодаль.  
— Пусть она уходит ко всем чертям.  
И важно направился к выходу из кафе.  
Мы вместе с мисс Морден и Смирновым вышли чуть позже.

  
* * *

  
Больше всего меня волновал вопрос денег. Эти несчастные сорок тысяч рублей, взятые в долг у друзей. Я должна их вернуть. Любой ценой.  
Нервы мои начали пошаливать. Эти товарищи вполне могли «кинуть» меня.  
— Подожди немного, — сухо сказал Смирнов и вместе с мисс Морден пошел следом за Руденко.  
Смирнов о чем-то горячо спорил с мисс Морден и Руденко.  
Я стояла на улице, щурясь от яркого солнца. Вокруг стояла отличная весенняя погода, шумели машины и прохожие спешили по своим делам. От нечего делать, я начала изучать афиши, висевшие на стене. Несмотря на то, что мне явно полегчало после того, как я сказала «нет», кое-какие сомнения все-таки терзали меня. Правильно ли я поступила? Может, стоит передумать и попытаться дойти до конца? И тут я получила еще один знак. Мои глаза уставились на большую афишу, гласившую, что во вторник, 9 июня, в ЦДХ будет концерт группы «Мервент». Я много слышала об этой группе, но ни разу не видела ее вживую.  
Мои размышления прервала мисс Морден. Она подошла ко мне и сказала:  
— Пойдем, мы со Смирновым придумали выход из положения.  
Я пошла, не понимая, почему они так цепляются за меня.  
Смирнов стоял рядом с Руденко. Он улыбнулся мне подчеркнутой «корпоративной» улыбкой.  
— Мы с мисс Морден решили поручиться за тебя перед господином Руденко. Ты должна оценить наши усилия. Вот что мы тебе предлагаем…  
Когда он изложил мне свой план действий, я начала истерически хохотать.  
Оказывается, господин Смирнов решил поручиться за меня и дать мне в долг недостающую сумму денег, чтобы я могла оплатить эти чертовы чеки и вступить в общество партнеров.  
— Так ведь партнеры не дают деньги в долг другим партнерам! — воскликнула я. — Вы опять нарушаете свои правила. Если правила постоянно нарушаются, то они перестают действовать вообще.  
— Ты лучше подумай о том, на какие жертвы мы идем ради твоего блага, — перебил меня Смирнов. — Ну же, решайся. Руденко согласился. Он очень добр к тебе.  
— И что будет дальше? — спросила я. А потом задала вопрос совсем не в тему, он просто постоянно вертелся у меня на языке, как мантра. — Я смогу поехать домой?  
— Естественно, — проворчал Смирнов, которому этот вопрос уже успел надоесть, — мы поедем в банк, все оформим, потом ты сразу поедешь на тренинг, а потом… Потом ты поедешь домой!  
И вся моя эйфория мгновенно исчезла. Никуда я не поеду.  
— Какой к черту тренинг? — взбесилась я. — Вы посмотрите на меня! Я хочу домой, хочу в душ! Я хочу выспаться и отдохнуть!  
— Хорошо, — ровным голосом ответил Смирнов, осознав, что опять перегнул палку. — Ты сразу поедешь домой, отдохнешь и примешь душ. А во вторник поедешь вместе с твоей подругой на тренинг.  
— Так значит, я беру у вас деньги в долг и вступаю в вашу организацию, так. Как полноправный партнер?  
— Да!  
— Ну уж нет! — резко ответила я. — Я и так в долгу перед своими друзьями, и мне не хочется быть в долгу перед вами. Вы тогда меня повяжете по рукам и ногам. Нет, я выхожу из игры!  
Смирнов позеленел от злости, а потом мрачно посмотрел на мисс Морден.  
— Твоя очередь говорить с ней, — буркнул он и ушел к машине Руденко.  
Мисс Морден снова счастливо улыбалась. Только выпученные глаза говорили о том, что она вся на взводе.  
— Послушай, не дури, — сказала она, отведя меня в сторонку, как раз к афише «Мервента». — Ты не можешь просто так взять и уйти. После того, как мы столько сделали…  
Я посмотрела на нее внимательно. Она дура или прикидывается?  
— Неужели ты не видишь, кто они такие? — спросила я. — Неужели ты не понимаешь, что ты никогда не будешь свободной? Что они кормят тебя завтраками? Да, они сулят хорошие деньги и много выгод, но это же золотая клетка! Ты как болонка, которую всегда держат на цепи. Хоть и золотая эта цепь, а все-таки привязь! Извини, я так жить не смогу!  
Мой взгляд снова упал на афишу «Мервента». Если я вступлю в эту чертову организацию, я уже не смогу пойти на концерт. Я буду вечно ездить с такими же идиотками, как я, и вышибать деньги из их друзей. _Никакой свободы._  
— Я просто хочу жить нормально, как белый человек. И я буду так жить! — ответила мисс Морден.  
— А я хочу выйти из этой игры, — честно ответила я ей.  
Осознав, что переубедить меня не удастся, она пошла к машине.  
Смирнов и Руденко переглянулись.  
— Ладно, это было последнее наше предложение, — сказал Руденко. — Можешь убираться к себе домой. Нам больше говорить не о чем.  
Смирнов предугадал мой вопрос о деньгах.  
— Завтра мы поедем в банк и выдадим тебе деньги, — сухо сказал он. — Сегодня, извини, мы торопимся по делам. Мы и так потратили полдня впустую.  
Действительно, прошло уже полдня.  
И тут я осознала, что они действительно отпустили меня. _Совсем_.  
Осознала я также и еще одну пикантную вещь. Что в кошельке у меня всего десять рублей наличности. Все остальные мои финансы ушли на оплату телефона, который тоже давно сел, и пропитания.  
Но все-таки я была свободна. А остальное приложится.

  
* * *

  
Удивительно, но факт. Я умудрилась добраться домой на эти жалкие гроши.  
Дома был брат. Он уставился на меня, как на привидение. Потом начал ворчать:  
— Ты где была? В какую пирамиду ввязалась, мать вся извелась!  
Мать скоро пришла и тоже попыталась выяснить, что стряслось. Я к тому моменту успела принять душ — наконец-то! Слава богу, мои предки — люди не особо любопытные, поэтому я ограничилась словами «все в порядке, просто так получилось».  
Предки тактично промолчали. Но я узнала от них, что звонил Гарри и сообщил им, что я попала в лапы каких-то злобных аферистов. Так что понервничать им пришлось изрядно.  
Я пыталась расслабиться и изгнать из своей головы мысли о долге размером в сорок штук рублей. Вернут они мне деньги или нет?  
И тут раздался телефонный звонок.  
Когда я взяла трубку, то поняла, что развлечение только начинается.  
Звонила мисс Морден.  
— Знаешь, мы тут подумали и решили, — сказала она, — что надо побыстрее разобраться с деньгами. Завтра у нас другие планы, так что в банк придется идти сегодня. Приезжай к «Канадскому бэйглу» часов этак в пять вечера. Мы будем тебя ждать.  
И она повесила трубку.  
Вот тут-то меня и хватил самый настоящий кондратий. Мне абсолютно не понравилось столь внезапное изменение планов. Мои расшатанные нервы с готовностью принялись шалить, воспаленное от недосыпа и «промывки мозгов» воображение живо нарисовало жуткие картины. Вот я пытаюсь получить эти чертовы деньги, а меня хватают дюжие братки и делают из меня фарш. Или они ограбят меня по дороге.  
Паранойя расцвела в моей голове пышным цветом. Если они так легко меняют свои планы, то вполне могут изменить свой пункт по отношению к несостоявшимся партнерам. Кто знает, может, они решат, что загнанных лошадей надо пристреливать?  
Я посмотрела на часы. До стрелки оставалось около полутора часов. А ехать придется через пол-Москвы.  
На мгновение я посмотрела на брата, дремлющего перед телевизором. В моей голове уже зародился отчаянный план, я хотела попросить его съездить вместе со мной, не открыто, конечно, а так, параллельно. Если они что-то попробуют сделать со мной, он хоть сможет дать сигнал тревоги.  
Но потом я отбросила эту мысль. Не стоит вмешивать его в это дело. Я эту кашу заварила, мне ее и расхлебывать.  
— Ты куда? — спросил брат, когда я направилась к выходу.  
— По делам, но я скоро вернусь, — ответила я и выскочила за дверь.  
На сей раз я оделась совершенно не в деловом стиле. Я специально выбрала одежду пострашнее, чтобы отличаться от всех этих партнеров. Джинсы потертые, топик, босоножки. Писк моды.  
По дороге в метро «покормила» свой сотовый на остатки своей заначки, выкопанной дома. Остаться без связи в такой момент было просто ужасно…  
В метро пыталась безуспешно заснуть. Но психоз мешал.  
Наконец, после долгих блужданий, я вошла в «Канадский бэйгл» и увидела Смирнова и мисс Морден.

  
* * *

  
— Опаздываете, — процедил он сквозь зубы.  
Потом мы пошли к его машине. Я ужасно не хотела в нее садиться, моя паранойя просто зашкаливала.  
Смирнов заметил, что я психую, и ласково так спросил, глядя на меня в зеркало:  
— Ну, как настроение? Волнуешься? Почему?  
Я промолчала. Все-таки любит он попинать ногами лежачего.  
— Чего молчишь? — все тем же ласковым голосом спросил он.  
Меня начало колотить не по-детски.  
— Ты нам не доверяешь, да? — спросил он. — Думаешь, что мы обманем тебя с деньгами?  
Я слишком устала, чтобы придумывать какую-то отговорку. Поэтому ответила честно:  
— Да, я вам не верю. И естественно, я волнуюсь. Деньги-то не мои.  
Смирнов фыркнул и уставился на дорогу.  
Потом он принялся играть с мисс Морден в их привычную и несколько надоевшую мне игру.  
Они принялись выбирать для мисс Морден автомобиль.  
Игра заключалась в том, что они выискивали среди потока машин какой-нибудь особенно навороченный драндулет и начинали обсуждать, купят они его или нет.  
Теперь, когда я видела, что большая часть их твердых обещаний — просто блеф, эта игра показалась мне очень смешной.  
Кажется, они хотели подразнить меня, показать, чего я лишаюсь. Но, как я уже говорила, на слабо меня не взять. Честолюбия маловато.  
Я решила, что нужно прижать и те остатки честолюбия, что у меня все-таки были, до тех пор, пока деньги не окажутся у меня на руках. А то они могут найти любой повод.  
Наконец, мы доехали до банка. Меня трясло и колбасило все время, пока они обналичивали эти жалкие бумажки, выдаваемые за чеки.  
Слава богу, они все-таки вернули мне эти деньги. Хотя и с фортелями.  
Смирнов, переглянувшись с мисс Морден, подошел ко мне и сказал:  
— Вот вся твоя сумма денег, но сто долларов мы у тебя возьмем. Мы потратились на тебя, кормили, оплачивали твой телефон все эти дни, так что, извини, надо вернуть должок!  
Я горько усмехнулась.  
С паршивой овцы хоть шерсти клок…  
Сто долларов я смогу вернуть. Это моя зарплата. Так что я просто пожала плечами и отдала им эти чертовы доллары, мысленно пожелав им подавиться ими.  
После этого мы расстались.

* * *

  
Банк находился в центре Москвы, но в таком Зажопинске, что до метро мне пришлось топать довольно долго. Деньги я несла довольно оригинально, они с трудом влезли в мою маленькую сумочку-нору. И эти проклятые деньги не давали мне покоя.  
Смирнов и мисс Морден, вроде, отвалили. Но кто знает, что они выкинут через час?  
От денег надо было срочно избавиться. Отдать тем, у кого я их взяла.  
Я брела по мосту через Москву-реку, чувствуя, что вот-вот отброшу копыта. Стояла жара, непривычная для этого времени года…  
Я достала свою записную книжку и принялась обзванивать друзей, давших мне деньги в долг.


	16. Эпилог

Большую часть денег я вернула в тот же день, обегав пол-Москвы. Зато избавилась почти от половины суммы. Уф! Оставшиеся деньги отдала в течение недели.

Некоторым друзьям объяснила ситуацию, некоторые до сих пор не в курсе дела.

На концерт «Мервента» я все же сходила и ни капли об этом не пожалела. Это был чудесный концерт, и я пришла туда с подругой, с Алинычем, прекрасным Алинычем, которая отдала мне свои последние сто долларов, когда я завалилась к ней вместе с мисс Морден почти в полночь.

Тут надо пояснить, что Алиныч родом из очень богатой семьи. Нет, вру, эта семья стала богатой, но до этого они жили в жуткой нищете, настолько жуткой, что в школу Алиныч ходила зимой в гольфах. Теперь она не знала горя, постоянно ездила по заграницам и все такое. Но деньгами она все равно не была избалована, и сама их зарабатывала как могла. Еще она была удивительно приятной в общении. Алиныч одна из первых узнала о том, какое приключение мне пришлось пережить за эти три дня. И сказала удивительно суровую фразу: «Деньги всегда достаются грязным способом. Я имею в виду — большие деньги». После чего я немного успокоилась. Все-таки тогда я не понимала, правильно ли поступила. Мозги они мне хорошо запудрили.

На работе тоже лишних вопросов не задавали. Не до этого было. Как раз когда я вернулась из своего приключения, у нас начались соревнования, и я поехала на них вместе со сменщицей Женькой и нашей лошадью Миланом. Соревнования тоже достойны отдельного рассказа.

Я скажу только, что вся эта суета помогла мне отвлечься от этой дурацкой пирамиды.

Потом от наших девчонок я узнала о великой кампании по моему спасению, затеянной Гарри и начконом. Это меня позабавило…

Вот так все и закончилось. Но закончилось ли?

С мисс Морден, я конечно, общаться перестала. Хотя, как ни странно, зла на нее не держала. Возможно, стоило их всех поблагодарить за науку.

Наши девчонки на работе разделились на два лагеря. Женька, как самый злобный Скорпион, во все горло орала, что ненавидит мисс Морден и выцарапает ей глаза, если увидит, благо они учились в одном институте. К.Б. ворчала, что видеть ее не хочет, но глаза выцарапывать не будет. Мариныч же искренне хотела ее вытащить из того омута.

Итак… Что же случилось с нашими главными героями потом? Ну, обо мне вы почти все знаете.

Я скажу только, что сразу после этого сходила в парикмахерскую, постриглась и покрасилась, дабы немного встряхнуться.

Мисс Морден, насколько мне известно, после меня она сумела одурачить еще одну жертву, что удивительно, потому что я сделала ей и всей пирамиде громкую антирекламу; причем, жертвой этой оказалась взрослая женщина, мать одного из наших детей-инвалидов. И тетка попала гораздо хуже, чем я, потому что деньги ей уже не вернули. Она до сих пор долги раздает. Вот такие дела.

Но вернемся к мисс Морден и ее окружению.

Девушка Катя, которая дарила мне цветы, тоже вышла из пирамиды. Это потребовало от нее немалого мужества, поскольку деньги она тоже потеряла. Учитывая, что она была иногородней студенкой… Ей пришлось несладко. Но она вернулась на свою работу промоутером и старательно возвращает долги. До сих пор.

И снова о мисс Морден. Она тоже вышла из пирамиды. И сейчас работает промоутером, как и девушка Катя. Причем работает так хорошо, что быстро продвигается по служебной лестнице.

О судьбе Смирнова и господина Руденко я ничего не знаю и знать не хочу.

Вот такая получилась сказочка.

Выходит, я очень легко отделалась. Могло быть гораздо хуже…

Типа, хэппи энд?


End file.
